Caminante sin camino
by Kero-Yob
Summary: Ash ahora vaga solo y triste en los senderos de la vida, adolorido sin esperanza ninguna. Ash nada espera en la vida, tan solo que la muerte lo sorprendiese primero. Al lugar donde descansan los que un día, a una mujer que por amor todo le dio y que a cambio de su amor solo recibió la desdicha y el dolor para su vida
1. Capitulo 0: Prólogo

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Prólogo**

Era un día normal como todos, ash estaba en su casa viendo la televisión intentando olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido en Alola y Kalos, pero parecía que todo lo que hiciese fuera en vano ya que no lograba olvidarse de todo. Seguía echado en el sofá esperando a que sucediera lo primero que pasara hasta que… ¡ding dong!, sonó el timbre llamando la atención del chico, se levantó y fue a abrir para ver de quien se trataba, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a sus antiguos amigos de la región de Sol. Sus amistades que eran los que lo ayudaron a levantarse de esa inmensa depresión en la que estaba hundido gracias a sus excompañeros de viaje por kalos que le informaron a los demás, mentiras y más mentiras que le había llegado a manos de grace, la madre de serena.

Solo estaban dos de sus amigos a los que extrañaba, Ash estaba tan emocionado que se echó a el hombro de su amigo de boina a llorar, el solo lo abrazo esperando a que este desahogara todo lo que tenía en su interior mientras que el otro que vestía una camisa de color blanco con franjas blancas y un pantalón de color negro y unos zapatos color azul. Al terminar de llorar, se separó de diamond y se dirigió a sun quien lo veía con ojos de tristeza, pero a la vez de una sincera amistad, ash los invito a entrar, pero fueron ellos quienes entraron a la fuerza, tomaron a ash y lo llevaron a su habitación, sun fue al armario mientras que diamond sentó a ash en la cama. Diamond esperaba a sun mientras este buscaba la ropa hasta que este regreso y entre los dos inmovilizaron a ash con ayuda de sus pokémon desvistieron a ash y le pusieron la ropa nueva que constaba de un pantalón negro con zapatos rojos, una camiseta blanca con un chaleco rojo y una gorra roja con blanco.

Ambos se fueron arrastrando a ash. Delia llegó a su casa esperando ver a su hijo, pero lo que encontró fue una nota que decía que dos amigos de ash habían ido por el para llevarlo a disfrutar un día de amigos, que lo traerían más tarde así que no lo esperara temprano, delia solo suspiro y se dedicó a hacer la cena para ella y para ash. En otro lado, en ciudad carmín ash estaba con sun y diamond esperando el ferry que los llevaría a las islas sete para pasar un buen día junto a los demás.

-bueno ash, esperemos a nuestro transporte –decía diamond llamando la atención de ash y dejando a este aún más sorprendido- aquí viene

-aquí está –dijo sun señalando al horizonte donde se veía un ferry que se acercaba lentamente- prepárense para irnos chicos

-pero amigos –preguntaba ash confundido por la situación- ¿con quién nos vamos a encontrar en las islas sete?

-ya lo olvidaste ash –dijo diamond más confundido que el mismo ash- habíamos quedado que hoy nos encontraríamos con gold y los demás

-cierto, lo había olvidado –dijo ash mirando a sun- entonces vamos a las islas sete

\- ¡subamos ya! –dijo ash mirando a los otros dos

Los tres subieron a bordo del ferry, mientras este esperaba a los demás pasajeros ash y los demás estaban en la mesa de comida sirviéndose mientras que el barco partía a su destino. Cuando todo el mundo había ingresado, el ferry partió y los tres chicos miraban con gran entusiasmo los pokémon acuáticos saltar por el agua y nadar por las corrientes. El ferry se aproximaba a su destino dando a todos los pasajeros alivio, _"a los que sufrían de mareos a bordo"._ Los tres chicos mirando con alegría las islas sete se dispusieron a tomar sus cosas para bajar al llegar. Cuando llegó el barco a la primera de las islas, ash y compañía tocaron suelo mirando inmediatamente su destino, el monte ascuas que es donde estaban gold y los demás.

Se encaminaron hacia el monte encontrándose con pokémon salvajes y teniendo emocionantes batallas, además de que en el camino ellos mismos se enfrentaban cuando estaban aburridos de ir subiendo y así recobrar las ganas de llegar a lo más alto, cuando llegaron todo estaba vacío lo que confundía a ash, se preguntaba que pasaba en ese lugar, porque sus amigos lo habían traído hasta un lugar desolado. De unos arbustos salió brendan un poco asustado asustando a ash también, este lo miro, lo saludo y fue a darle la mano. Habiéndose saludado sun pregunto dónde estaba gold a lo que brendan respondió que desde hace un buen rato no lo veía así todos fueron a buscarlo hasta que lo encontraron dormido junto a unos pokémon de fuego como ponyta y rapidash, diamond lo tocaba con el dedo la cara para despertarlo, pero no funcionaba hasta que fue ponyta quien se despertó, mirando a los chicos entendió que sucedía y despertó a gold con un lanzallamas haciendo que este diera un gran salto, miro a los demás todo chamuscado en la cara y fue a limpiarse.

-Ven ash –decía brendan guiando a sus amigos a una parte plana- vamos a hablar un rato mientras que gold se limpia la cara

-bien brendan, vamos allá –respondió sun caminando junto a ash- ¿Qué te sucede ash?

-nada sun –decía ash con una tristeza que se podía notar fácilmente- es que camino con ustedes así y recuerdo cuando viajaba con mis amigos

-olvídate de ellos ash –dijo gold acercándose rápidamente a ellos- ellos te traicionaron ash y de la peor manera

-sí, lo sé –dijo ash soltando una lagrima- pero aun así los recuerdo, debería odiarlos, pero algo de mí dice que no lo haga

-vamos ash –dijo diamond mirando maliciosamente a su amigo- te tenemos una sorpresa

\- ¿sorpresa? –dijo ash con una gota en la cabeza- ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

-ya verás –finalizo brendan

Seguían caminando sin parar, ash estaba confundido por la supuesta sorpresa, no sabía lo que era, pero estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera ser. Habían llegado a unas aguas termales donde no había nadie a lo que ash quedo más cofundado, pero sabía que allí se iba a relajar junto a sus amigos, ash comenzó a desvestirse mientras los demás lo miraban maliciosamente, este los miraba mientras se desvestía quedando un poco asustado y comenzó a sentir vergüenza, tenía la cara roja como un tomate hasta que les dijo que sucedía con él, porque lo miraban así de raro, sun se acercó y le dijo a ash que no sucedía nada, pero que se desvistiera rápidamente; ash quedo más confundido, pero hizo caso y se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior, cuando volteo a ver a sus amigos los vio en ropa interior también, pero se le vinieron encima y todos cayeron en las aguas. Todos salieron a la superficie mientras que ash reía nerviosamente, sun se acercó nuevamente y le dijo a ash que lo habían traído a ese lugar para que se relajara un día y para que charlaran un rato.

Los cinco chicos se reían de todas las bromas que se hacían y todo lo gracioso que decían hasta que fue gold quien se metió en un tema más serio, le pregunto a ash que como era su relación con sus examigos antes de que estos lo abandonaran, todos le replicaban que habían traído a ash para que se olvidara de eso, pero fue ash quien dijo que estaba bien. Ash comenzó a relatar lo que había vivido con sus amigos desde que inició su viaje por kanto hasta que lo finalizo en la región de alola, todos escuchaban, pero a algunos como sun y gold se les hacían un nudo en la garganta al escuchar algunas escenas que no eran tan agradables de escuchar. Al finalizar su relato sun, gold y brendan terminaron llorando y con tristeza mientras que diamond solo miraba al agua con una mirada llena de tristeza y de rencor, ash miro a diamond y se sentó junto a él para hablar.

-oye diamond, ¿qué te sucede? –pregunto ash con un tono de tristeza- ¿por qué miras al agua?

-ash, ¿Cómo haces para aguantar ese dolor? –pregunto diamond comenzando a llorar- ¿Por qué dices que los perdonas después de lo que te hicieron?

-porque sé que lo que hicieron, lo hicieron inconscientemente –la respuesta de ash dejo estupefacto a los cuatro chicos- si hicieron lo que hicieron fue porque los engañaron

-pero fueron tan idiotas que se dejaron engañar –respondió diamond con mucho odio hacia ellos- no sé cómo lo haces ash

-así es ash, olvídate de ellos –dijo brendan mirando al chico- si piensas más en lo sucedido el que sufrirá serás tu

-tienes razón brendan –respondió ash dando esperanzas a los demás- pero ¿Cómo lo hago amigos?

-mírame ash –dijo sun acercándose lentamente a ash- nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte en todo ash

-gracias chicos –decía ash mientras se secaba las lágrimas- me gustaría relajarme un poco más antes de volver a casa

-está bien ash –dijo diamond

Los cinco se quedaron ahí por un rato más relajándose y disfrutando de las aguas termales. Al terminar salieron del agua, tomaron su ropa y se vistieron, pero había uno que no encontraba su ropa y la estaba buscando, era ash quien miraba por todos lados buscando su ropa sin éxito, sun se percató de eso y le pregunto a ash porque no se vestía y este les respondió que no encontraba su ropa y les pidió que lo ayudaran a buscarla, pero ash al mirarlos sé percató que todos tenían el rostro rojo. Todos miraban cierta parte de su cuerpo, ash se detuvo viéndolos un poco confundido, les pregunto porque lo miraban y porque estaban rojos, diamond apunto hacía su cadera, ash bajo su mirada y vio que no tenía su ropa interior, de inmediato se cubrió su zona secreta preguntando porque no le habían dicho nada, gold dijo que pensaba que ya se había dado cuenta a los que los demás cayeron al suelo.

En ese momento diamond se sentó en una roca que había cerca saltando de dolor, gold lo miro preguntándole que sucedía, diamond respondió que se había chuzado con algo puntiagudo, ash se acercó a ver que era y vio su ropa junto con su ropa interior, pero, sun y diamond se miraron confundidos, si ash tenía puesta su ropa interior cuando entro al agua como fue que su ropa termino escondida ahí. Ash ignoro estas preguntas y se vistió, al terminar de vestirse todos salieron del lugar y fueron de nuevo al puerto para ir a pueblo paleta.

Al estar en pueblo paleta, frente a la casa de ash, todos se despidieron. Los cuatro chicos se fueron a ciudad carmín mientras que ash fue a entrar, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien aun así entró, pero al estar adentro vio todo destruido, salió y llamo a sus amigos desesperadamente, todos dieron la vuelta y fueron corriendo a la casa de su amigo, al entrar todos se quedaron asustados, todo estaba destruido y ash estaba buscando a su madre, todos comenzaron buscarla.

\- ¡mama! –gritaba ash esperando una respuesta

-señora ketchum –sun y diamond llamaban a ver si alguien respondía

-gold vamos a buscar en el piso de arriba –dijo brendan, los dos fueron al piso de arriba

Sun se percató de que ash no estaba en la sala, pero se podían oír llantos en la cocina. Diamond y sun fueron inmediatamente allí y encontraron a ash abrazando a su madre que estaba tirada en el suelo, diamond fue rápido hacia ash, pero este les dijo que estaba sin vida, ambos quedaron sin palabras y con terror en sus rostros. Brendan y gold bajaron y fueron a la cocina, vieron a ash llorando abrazando a su madre y a sun junto a diamond; se acercaron y preguntaron qué había sucedido, sun respondió que cuando llegaron a la cocina la señora ketchum estaba en el suelo y muerta, ash por su parte seguía en llanto abrazando a su fallecida madre, pero en la mano de delia había una nota, ash la tomo y la leyó en voz alta: _"esto es por lo que nos hiciste ash, por lo que le hiciste a mi pueblo natal, a todos. Toma esto como el principio de una pesadilla en la que vivirás, esto es nuestra venganza"._ Todos quedaron muy asustados mientras que ash solo se imaginaba porque había sucedido esto e intentaba recordar que había sucedido en algún pueblo que haya sufrido por su culpa hasta que, pensaba en voz alta, pueblo boceto, pueblo hojas gemelas todos esos pueblos sufrieron mucho a causa de una guerra pos los equipos galáctica y flare. Habían culpado a ash por la destrucción de dichos pueblos, sus amigos solo le decían que él no tenía la culpa, pero de que iban a pagar por esto, lo iban a pagar muy caro.

Se comenzaron a escuchar sirenas de policía, gold comenzó a decir que se tenían que ir, ash respondió llorando que no quería dejar a su madre, pero sun dijo que si no se iban dirían que ellos habían sido los culpables del asesinato, a ash no le quedo de otra que hacer caso, se despidió de su madre y se fue con los demás. Los cinco se habían ido a una caverna que había en pueblo paleta y se quedaron allí. En el lugar reinaba el silencio entre los cinco, pero ash comenzó a llorar de nuevo, lloraba de tristeza, pero a la vez de ira y de impotencia al no poder haber hecho nada, sun le decía que no se martirizara así y que mejor pensaran en que iban a hacer ahora, ash se puso de pie y con la mirada llena de odio hacía sus amigos dijo _"Voy a vengar la injusta muerte de mi madre, no es justo que por algo que nosotros no hicimos ella haya pagado con su vida",_ los demás apoyaron a ash, pero le preguntaron a él como iban a hacer eso, ash respondió que llamaran a white y a calem y que ahí estarían los siete.

-pero ash ¿Por qué siete? –pregunto sun- ¿Qué planeas?

-hacer justicia sun –respondió ash a sus amigos- formaremos un grupo de los entrenadores más fuertes

-estoy de acuerdo con ash –dijo brendan a los demás- un grupo que supere la fuerza de los campeones regionales

-tienes razón ash –dijo sun apoyando la idea- demostraremos toda nuestra fuerza y tomaremos venganza de aquellos que nos inculpan de lo sucedido

-hagamos esto amigos –dijo gold muy entusiasmado- no dejaremos que tus amigos vayan haciendo lo que se les dé la gana

-haremos justicia a los débiles –aporto diamond a la conversación- nosotros seremos el auxilio de los que lo necesitan

\- y nos llamaremos los capitales –dijo ash alzando la mano- los demás también alzaron la mano dando un fuerte grito

 **Continuara…**

 **Tetro:** vamos por buen camino

 **Toby:** así es tetro, espero con ansias los siguientes capítulos


	2. Capitulo 1: El comienzo

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Tetro:** nuevamente nos encontramos en una nueva historia

 **Toby:** así es tet, cuéntanos un poco de tu historia

 **Tetro:** bueno, la historia se basa en que la perdición de ash fue una chica que conoció de paso, pero que no llegó a viajar con él

 **Toby:** y ¿diamond y sun serán los nuevos acompañantes de ash?

 **Tetro:** así es toby, pero aseguro que será una historia fantástica y los dejo con el capítulo

 **Capítulo 1: el comienzo**

Los cuatro entrenadores estaban en la caverna esperando a que todo este asunto pasara, que la policía se fuera junto con la madre de ash para ellos salir, llamar a calem y a White y los siete reunirse para formar el grupo de los capitales, la idea de ash había inspirado a todos a pasar sus propios límites y ayudar a todos los indefensos del mundo, personas como pokémon, ash por su parte estaba durmiendo en un rincón de la cueva mientras que sun hablaba con brendan sobre lo que irían a hacer cuando los siete se reunieran, gold hablaba con diamond sobre ash, ellos querían sanar a ash interiormente, quitarle su dolor.

Ash despertó, él quería creer que todo esto había sido un sueño, pero la cruel realidad era un golpe duro que él tenía que soportar, su corazón se había cerrado a sus antiguos amigos, ahora solo quería proteger al mundo del mal que asechaba, como lo había hecho el equipo galáctico y el equipo flare. Ash se levantó y fue a donde sus amigos, le preguntaron que como estaba a lo que respondió que estaba bien y lleno de energía para comenzar, sun y diamond lo miraban con esa confianza de que todo iba a salir bien mientras que este les devolvía la misma mirada a todos. Pasó una noche entera y era ya de madrugada, los cinco seguían despiertos pues ninguno pudo dormir después de ver dicha escena y escuchar esa nota, ash había dormido porque lo habían obligado para que descansara.

Todos salieron de la caverna y lo primero que hicieron fue ir a ciudad verde, al centro pokémon para llamar a calem y a White. De camino aprovecharon para entrenar más de lo que habían entrenado durante sus viajes, los cuatro campeones antes de encontrarse con ash e ir a las islas sete habían renunciado a su título de campeón ya que presentían que algo iba a ocurrir y estaban en lo cierto. Al llegar a ciudad verde lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse al centro pokémon para llamar a sus dos amigos faltantes, los cinco fueron al videoteléfono e hicieron la llamada, calem contesto y se quedó sorprendido al ver que lo llamaban sus amigos junto a ash, le hablaron de los sucedido y este acepto con gusto ir y unirse al grupo revelación, la segunda fue White que contesto aun en pijama, le contaron lo sucedido y aunque se demoró en dar su respuesta, al final acepto y dijo que contaran con ella que estaría en kanto en dos días.

-bueno amigos, ya estamos los siete –habla ash transmitiendo seguridad a los demás- ahora solo queda esperar a los dos

-así es ash –dijo sun mirando a la enfermera joy- ahora vengo, voy a sanen mis pokémon

-está bien sun –respondió ash mirando a gold, brendan y diamond- nosotros vamos afuera

-bien amigos, ahora nos vemos –sun se fue al mostrador a hablar con la enfermera joy

Los cuatro salieron y se fueron a un lago para descansar y relajarse un rato. Mientras estaban descansando ash fue y se metió en el agua para sentir la corriente en su piel. Pasando el rato, ash estaba jugando solo en el agua cuando fue a la orilla para sentarse vio a diamond que venía al lago para meterse decidió quedarse ahí para jugar un rato más, diamond entro y comenzó a nadar suavemente mientras que ash lo miraba y decidió echarle agua a diamond, este solo respondió con una guerra de agua. Brendan miraba la escena con ganas de unirse, pero prefería quedarse en el sol junto a gold. En el centro pokémon, sun esperaba a que la enfermera joy le trajera sus pokémon, él estaba sentado mirando una revista viendo artículos de venta de pociones pokémon y ropa, ahora que lo pensaba, cuantos años tendrían todos ahora, ash tenía 12 años al igual que brendan, gold, diamond y él. Seguía mirando la revista averiguando más sobre los artículos hasta que vio algo que no entendía, salió corriendo a donde sus amigos para mostrarles la revista.

Ash y diamond estaban en el agua salpicando agua sobre el otro mientras que brendan y gold dormían muy cómodamente, ash y diamond se adentraron más por el lago hasta perderse de la vista de brendan y gold. Sun llegó al lago, pero solo vio a brendan y gold que dormían, pero no vio a ash ni a diamond, pero vio que el lago seguía al fondo así que se cambió por su ropa de baño, se metió y se adentró por allá por donde se fueron ash y diamond. Sun llego hasta un punto donde el lago acababa y vio a ash y diamond en un lugar donde el sol alumbraba todo el lugar, sun se acercó muy despacito para asustarlos.

-con que estaban aquí los dos solitos –dijo sun acercándose por atrás de los dos- ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí solitos?

-nada sun –dijo diamond mirando a sun asustado- estábamos hablando sobre los otros dos

-ya veo, oigan quiero que miren lo que me encontré en el centro pokémon –dijo sun sacando la revista- miren esto

-pero ¿Por qué hay gente desnuda sun? –pregunto ash mirando una revista para adultos- y ¿Por qué se están tocando sus partes privadas?

-si sun ¿Por qué se tocan entre ellos? –pregunto diamond viendo una chica y un chico desnudos en la revista- ella es…esta desnuda

-ven que es curioso –dijo sun mirando a la chica como tocaba al chico ahí abajo- ¿porque no…?

-porque no hacemos lo mismo, eso ibas a decir sun –dijo ash a sun mientras este se ponía más colorado que un tomate

-claro que no ash –dijo sun avergonzado mirando a ash y a diamond- los tres somos chicos

\- ¿qué tiene de malo? –pregunto diamond dejando a los demás confundidos- no se han preguntado ¿Qué se sentirá que alguien más te toque?

-oye, nunca había pensado eso –dijo ash mientras se miraba a sí mismo- pues nuestras mamas nos tocaban

-sí, pero cuando éramos más pequeños ash –dijo sun aclarándole el asunto a ash- creo que los que hacen esto es porque se aman

-está bien –dijo diamond quitándose toda la ropa hasta quedar desnudo dejando a los otros dos asombrados- ¿sucede algo?

-diamond, ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? –ash y diamond preguntaron señalando a la parte privada de diamond

-pues no sé –dijo diamond avergonzado porque sun y ash miraban más de cerca y los dos tocaban a diamond- ¿Qué te sucede diamond?

-se siente bien –decía diamond mientras soltaba gemidos- pero ¿qué es lo que siento?

-será mejor que dejemos de tocarlo –dijo sun mirando a diamond- parece estar doliéndole

-después seguimos con esto –dijo ash mirando a los dos- parece que alguien viene, diamond ponte tu pantaloneta

Diamond se vistió y se hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado entre los tres, de ahí entro calem junto a white quienes los miraban algo raro, ash se metió al agua y diamond lo siguió mientras que sun fuer a saludar. Ash y diamond hablaban sobre lo sucedido y decidieron que lo mejor sería no volver a hacer eso, calem dijo que tenían que irse ya que tenían que ocuparse de otra cosa en sus regiones y no podrían estar con ellos, por su parte white dijo que tenía que volver a la región unova y volvería para ayudarlos, los dos se despidieron y se fueron dejando a los tres solos de nuevo.

Los tres se reunieron nuevamente y hablaron sobre que no volverían a hacer eso más. Ash y sus amigos se vistieron y fueron al centro pokémon para recoger a los pokémon de sun, después de recoger los pokémon de sun, fueron por brendan y gold, pero se encontraron la sorpresa de que brendan y gold se estaban preparando para irse para sus regiones, ellos decían que se tenían que ir porque sus madres los llamaron porque los necesitaban y así se fueron. Los tres decidieron viajar solos buscando a los culpables del asesinato de la madre de ash. Los tres se reunieron en el mismo sitio al fondo del lago y decidieron ponerse sus motes para ser reconocidos como los más fuertes, pero antes de eso tenían que ganarse una reputación. Se fueron hacia la región kalos para ver a unos amigos que eran culpables de lo ocurrido. Estando en kalos, los tres fueron a pueblo boceto para buscar a serena y así conocer toda la verdad.

Estando en pueblo boceto los tres buscaban a serena y a su madre para averiguar la verdad, pero se quedaron en el parque del pueblo para esperar a sus "amigos". Diamond fue a un carrito de ventas de helados y compro tres, regreso y le dio a cada uno un helado, después de haber comido los helados los tres se quedaron dormidos en una banca. Cuando despertaron ya era muy tarde en la noche, los tres se levantaron y fueron a ver qué horas eran, estando frente a un reloj se vio que eran la una de la madrugada así que fueron a la ciudad lumiose al centro pokémon y a buscar algún sitio para pasar la noche. Mientras caminaban, un científico apareció de entre los arboles proponiéndoles algo que ellos no entendían mucho, que los tres tengan un nuevo inicio borrando todo.

Eso no es imposible, eran las preguntas de sun y diamond, pero el científico les dijo que era posible, una vez realizada la acción ninguno de los amigos de ash lo recordarían y el mundo los olvidaría por completo. Ash y los demás no sabían así que el científico los dejo para que lo pensaran y si decidían que querían el cambio lo buscaran, ash acepto y prosiguieron su camino a ciudad lumiose. Los tres se fueron al centro pokémon a pensar en las palabras de aquel hombre de bata blanca, a ash le gustaba la idea pues no tendría que formar el grupo y podía seguir con su vida normal como si nada hubiera pasado, por su parte sun pensaba en que si todo se borraba su lugar de ganador en el salón de la fama ya no estaría allí, y diamond pensaba que pasaría si todo lo que ellos vivieron y a todas las personas que conocieron ya no estuvieran, serían como tres chicos desconocidos para el mundo; aunque ellos tres se seguirían viendo ya no sería lo mismo, pero algo dentro de ellos mismos decía que si quería el cambio. Los tres sacudieron sus mentes y lo repensaron, pero el pensamiento seguía allí, salieron de sus pensamientos y comenzó un debate.

-esto no tiene sentido –dijo ash prolongando su argumento- si hacemos esto muchos de nuestros logros se habrán ido para siempre

-sí, pero piensa ash –respondió diamond a las palabras de ash- si hacemos esto muchos de nuestros problemas habrán desaparecido

-pero estoy de acuerdo con ash –era el turno de sun de hablar- nuestros más grandes logros habrán desvanecido

-sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero chicos –continuo diamond- si hacemos esto será un nuevo inicio, podremos conseguir de nuevo todo lo que tenemos

-no lo sé diamond –dijo ash con cierta inseguridad- a mi más que nadie me gustaría hacer el cambio para olvidar a esos amigos traidores

-y ¿Qué te detiene ash? –pregunto diamond con inseguridad también- porque no lo haces

-porque si lo hacemos –dijo ash con suma tristeza- los tres seremos huérfanos

En ese momento los tres se entristecieron, miraban a todos lados tratando de no mirarse el uno al otro, esquivando miradas para no hacer contacto visual.

-ash tiene razón diamond –dijo sun con la voz triste- si lo hacemos, quedaremos huérfanos y sin nadie

-sí, tiene razón chicos –dijo diamond- pero si quedáramos solos, nos tendríamos el uno al otro

-sun, diamond tiene toda la razón –dijo ash con una falsa sonrisa- si aceptáramos el trato y quedáramos sin nadie, nos tendríamos a nosotros mismos para apoyarnos en todo

-y ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer? –pregunto sun muy confuso- yo aún tengo confusión por los pensamientos

-miremos los pros de esta decisión amigos –opino ash acerca del trato del científico- si decidimos por el sí, todos los problemas en los que nos metimos o las personas que nos hicieron daño desaparecerían

-pero por el otro lado –continuo diamond- si decimos que si todas las personas cercanas desaparecerían de nuestras vidas y eso es algo que no quiero

-esto es un conflicto dentro de nosotros –aporto sun a la conversación- sé que queremos esto porque nos llama la tentación, pero por otro lado no lo queremos, ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

-sun tiene toda la razón –dijo ash con una sonrisa tratando de animar el ambiente- esto es algo que yo quiero y no quiero a la vez, si lo hacemos perderé algo más que a mi madre _"aunque ya la perdí",_ perderé a pikachu y a mis pokémon

-ash tiene toda la razón en eso –respondió sun a lo dicho por ash- yo quiero a mi madre, pero los compañeros que han compartido mis logros y aventuras han sido mis amigos pokémon

-concuerdo con los dos –añadió diamond

-pero como dicen por ahí –decía ash mientras lloraba lentamente- algunas veces en la vida hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios por grandes recompensas

-confiare en el tipo ese –dijo sun abrazándose a sí mismo- ¿Qué dicen ustedes dos?

-estoy de acuerdo contigo sun –dijo ash levantándose de la silla- pero tengo una sensación de que algo va a salir mal

-yo también tengo esa sensación –dijo diamond mientras iba a la salida- pero confiare en el tipo como dice sun

Los tres salieron del centro pokémon listos para darle el sí definitivo al científico indicándole que ese era el permiso para continuar con su proyecto. ash iba junto a sun y diamond camino al laboratorio de isla canela donde el Carl los esperaba para comenzar con su proyecto. el barco zarpaba más o menos dentro de una hora y los chicos esperaban su transporte, mientras tanto estaban sentados en una mesa donde no se veía a nadie, solo ellos tres. Para pasar el rato diamond comenzó con la conversación que realmente rompió el silencio entre los tres.

-oigan chicos –comenzó diamond con la conversación- lo de ahora… pues

-déjalo diamond –respondió ash al comentario de diamond- solo fue un momento de curiosidad diría yo

-así es, solo fue curiosidad –continuo sun con la conversación- solo queríamos saber que se sentía

-pero ¿Por qué sucedió eso? –pregunto diamond a los demás- ¿solo fue por la revista?

-creo que si –respondió ash- al ver eso nos toma la curiosidad de saber qué era eso y aún sigo con la duda

-igualmente quedé con esa duda en mi interior –dijo sun- además de que me sentí raro en ese momento al verte diamond

-no sé, creo que es algo natural –termino ash porque ya había llegado el barco

-después continuamos con la conversación –hablo diamond

Los tres abordaron y el ferry zarpo. En el barco, cada uno fue a su habitación y dieron una siesta para descansar de tanto estrés. Ash al despertar, se levantó de la cama y fue al dormitorio de sun, entro y se sentó en una silla que había frente a la cama y se quedó dormido ahí. Diamond también se despertó, así como así, se levantó y fue al dormitorio de ash y como no lo vio ahí se fue al cuarto de sun, al entrar vio a sun y a ash, pero ash estaba en una silla, entro, se quitó los tenis y se acostó al lado de sun. Ash despertó después de cuatro horas y vio a diamond acostado al lado de sun. Ash se levantó de la silla y salió un rato a tomar aire fresco, mientras miraba el mar, recordaba los trágicos momentos que vivió junto a sus antiguos amigos que lo abanderaron por unos rumores de que él era un asesino y golpeaba a todos sus pokémon, pero sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidarse de todo eso y concentrarse en el momento y el encuentro con Carl.

Después de unos treinta minutos, sun y diamond abrieron los ojos, cuando sun vio a diamond al lado de él se asustó y se cayó de la cama al igual que diamond, ambos preguntaron qué hacía en la misma cama. Desde afuera ash escucho la discusión y fue al cuarto a ver que sucedía cuando entro vio la cómica escena, a sun sin camisa al igual que diamond.

-jaja ¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos en la misma cama? –decía ash mientras se burlaba- ¿y sin camisa?

-cállate ash –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo- no hables

-yo solo estaba durmiendo –dijo sun en su defensa- cuando desperté vi a diamond a mi lado

-yo vine aquí y me acosté, no vi a sun –dijo diamond en su defensa- aún estaba medio dormido

-vaya cosas –dijo ash suspirando- pónganse sus camisas que ya casi llegamos

El ferry llegó al puerto, el capitán informo a todos que ya habían llegado a su destino y que ya podían bajar, ash y compañía tomaron sus pertenencias y bajaron en isla canela. Ya estando en tierra, fueron al laboratorio para hablar con Carl quien les dijo que les colaboraría para que todo se arreglara, pero aún seguían con sus dudas. Estando en la puerta del laboratorio, ninguno de los tres se atrevía a entrar por miedo a lo que fuera a suceder hasta que… salió Carl buscando un pokémon y se encontró con los tres chicos, pues pensaba que si los tres estaban ahí es porque habían aceptado la oferta.

Dentro de la habitación, donde estaba la máquina que los borraría de la memoria de todo el mundo, Carl les empezó a explicar cómo era el proceso de borrado, todos ponían atención a lo que debían hacer hasta que se completara el proceso de borrado. Carl encendió la máquina y de su interior salió un gran resplandor brillante que cegó a todos hasta que todo se volvió negro. Al despertar. Ash estaba junto a diamond y sun quienes estaban en el suelo inconscientes, pero no veía a Carl por ninguna parte, ash comenzó a mover a sus amigos intentando despertarlos hasta que despertaron en la misma habitación donde sucedió todo. La puerta se abrió, una chica con una bata blanca y con su portapapeles les pregunto quiénes eran y que hacían allí, de inmediato llamo al gerente del laboratorio y los sacaron de allí. Estando afuera los tres se preguntaban porque estaban allí, pues solo se conocían ellos tres y no recordaban a nadie más.

Decidieron irse a pueblo paleta, pues no sabían que iban a hacer cuando llegaran allí, pero aun así se montaron al ferry y se fueron. Durante el recorrido ash pensaba en que había sucedido, porque él y sus hermanos estaban ahí tirados en el suelo, pero no lograba dar con el recuerdo así que lo ignoro y fue donde sus hermanos pues durante el resplandor Carl decía una y otra vez que ash, diamond y sun eran hermanos, como sabía que ellos solo recordarían sus nombres y a ellos mismos por eso lo hacía, para que no se quedaran solos.

 **Continuara…**

 **Tetro:** bueno aquí termina la historia

 **Toby:** fue un capitulo, bueno bien

 **Tetro:** espero sus comentarios amigos


	3. Capítulo 2: Un nuevo comienzo

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Capítulo 2: Un nuevo comienzo**

Diamond, sun y ash perdieron sus recuerdos sobre sus vidas pasadas, pues un extraño artefacto fue el causante además de una propuesta un poco interesante, pero se tenían a ellos para estar en compañía. Solos en el mundo y a su suerte ellos tomarían su destino para poder salir adelante. Estando en pueblo paleta, los tres se fueron directamente al laboratorio del profesor oak donde recibirían su primer pokémon ya que el mismo hombre que borro todo les dijo que fueran a pueblo paleta para recoger su primer pokémon. Estando adentro un chico de camisa verde llamado tracey los recibió y los llevo directamente con el profesor donde él les haría entrega de sus compañeros de viaje, tres pikachu, un charmander, un bolbasaur y un squirtle; los tres se decidieron por tomar a pikachu, pero de donde saco el profesor tres pikachu, pues fue una expedición a la villa pikachu donde se encontraron tres pikachu heridos, los llevaron al laboratorio y estos se quedaron allí. Los tres salieron del laboratorio con su respectivo pokémon y se dirigieron a ciudad verde, al centro pokémon para hablar, qué harían de ahora en adelante, a dónde irían ahora. Eran las preguntas más frecuentes, pero al final decidieron por irse a Sinoh a entrenar.

En sinoh, en ciudad jubileo, un hombre de bata blanca llamado Ray estaba trabajando en un gran artefacto que según el ayudaría a todas las personas a resolver sus problemas, pero necesitaba sujetos de prueba, pero para su mala suerte no había nadie que se ofreciera a ayudarlo, pero no se daba por vencido pues cada día y cada noche seguía mejorando su invención. Ray esperaba el momento adecuado para utilizar su lite, pero también esperaba a esas personas que lo usarían. De vuelta en kanto los chicos salieron a ciudad carmín y tomaron su transporte hasta Sinoh. En ciudad jubileo estaban los chicos después de cuatro horas de viaje agotadoras ya que los asientos eran muy incomodos, ellos caminaban por la ciudad para encontrar un hotel donde descansar hasta que se encontraron con un hombre que pidió disculpas y siguió su camino, pero a ash y sun les parecía conocido aquel muchacho de apariencia de científico. Los dos le dijeron a diamond que siguieran el hombre y comenzaron a seguirlo para averiguar por ese extraño pensamiento que se les cruzo al momento de ver a Ray.

Mientras ray iba por un sendero oscuro y lleno de árboles, los chicos lo seguían con cautela para que no se diera cuenta mientras que diamond seguía confundido, pero a la vez algo le paso mientras el destello de luz que ahora solo se fijaba en ash, lo miraba con esa mirada de que alguien te gusta. Ash y sun pararon de sorpresa y diamond se estrelló con ash lo cual hizo que se sonrojara al estrellarse con el chico que amaba en secreto, ray miraba atrás como si alguien lo estuviese siguiendo, los chicos se escondían detrás de un árbol guardando silencio intentando que Ray no los escuchara ni los viera, como no vio nada prosiguió su camino y el de los tres continuo también. Los tres llegaron hasta un gran edificio donde entro Ray, sun le dijo a ash que se callara ya que ash estaba haciendo ruido, cuando volteo a ver que sucedía se encontró con la escena más extraña que vio, diamond intentando besar a ash y ash que no se dejaba, sun inmediatamente separo a diamond de ash.

-vaya, ¿diamond que te sucede? –pregunto sun bastante angustiado por la nueva actitud de su amigo- ¿qué te paso?

\- ¿Qué le sucedió a diamond? –era la pregunta que ash se hacía- el antes no era así

-pudo haber sido por esa extraña luz que los dejo inconscientes –dijo una voz detrás de sun y ash lo cual los asusto demasiado- ¿no creen ustedes?

-ash, no me digas que él está detrás de nosotros –dijo sun volteando lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás- rayos

-si te lo digo sun –ash respondió con el mismo temor de sun girando su cabeza hacía atrás- ¿qué cosas no?

-vamos, ¿Por qué me tienen miedo? –dijo ray mirando a los tres- yo no muerdo

-discúlpelos señor, es que tiene muy malos modales los dos –dijo diamond mirando a sus dos compañeros- no saben respetar

-entonces ¿tú sabes respetar mucho el espacio de los demás? –pregunto ash a diamond maliciosamente- ¿verdad?

-esto –decía diamond mientras tocaba sus dedos intentando evadir la mirada de ash- es que te veo muy guapo ash, desde aquel incidente en isla canela

-ves como yo tenía razón –dijo Ray alzándose de orgullo

-bueno diamond –decía ash mientras se tocaba la cabeza- esperemos h a ver qué sucede

-bien ash –dijo diamond derrotado

-chicos vamos adentro haber que podemos hacer –dijo Ray indicándole a todos que los siguieran

Adentro de las instalaciones, Ray les mostraba a los chicos el lugar donde harían el experimento y donde recobrarían sus recuerdos. Entraron a un cuarto donde estaba el proyecto del chico creador, él les dijo a los tres que se metieran en la cámara, los tres hicieron caso y entraron a una capsula que hacía parte del artefacto de ray, la puerta se cerró y allí adentro donde estaban los tres estaba completamente oscuro hasta que se encendió una luz roja. Ray presiono un botón que activo el programa y la capsula comenzó a iluminarse hasta que se apagó la luz y la puerta se abrió, los tres salieron algo mareados y cayeron inconscientes al suelo, Ray fue de inmediato y llamo al equipo de seguridad ordenándoles que llevaran a los tres y a sus pokémon a un cuarto donde hubiera camas para que descansaran y se llevaron a los seis.

Ash despertó y grito despertando a sun, Ray llegó de inmediato a ver que sucedía y era diamond quien estaba encima de ash, ash lo empujo quitándoselo de encima y se levantó de la cama, sun hizo lo mismo y se vistió ya que Ray les había quitado la ropa ya que según él, el cuerpo descansa más sin tener prendas encima. Ash se vistió, diamond hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a ash para contarle algo mientras que sun se fue a hablar con Ray para hablar de un tema serio. Ash y diamond terminaron de hablar, una conversación de la cual ash salió confuso al igual que diamond así que fueron a ver a Ray que estaba con sun. Al llegar los cuatro se reunieron para hablar de un tema más serio que tenía que ver con sus antiguos recuerdos.

-oye Ray –dijo diamond dándole la mano a Ray- gracias por devolver nuestros recuerdos

-no fue gran cosa diamond –dijo Ray muy orgulloso de su trabajo- les deseo mucha suerte chicos

-oye Ray, ¿Qué harás ahora? –pregunto ash mirando a la persona que le devolvió sus recuerdos- ¿Qué pasara contigo?

-yo seguiré con mi investigación –afirmo Ray y se retiró del lugar despidiéndose con la mano- adiós amigos y cuídense

-bien, es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos también –dijo ash a los demás- hay que ver que podemos hacer ahora

-oye diamond –pregunto sun a su amigo- ¿ya no sientes atracción por ash?

-como –dijo diamond sorprendido- pero si ash es un chico al igual que yo

-olvídalo amigo –dijo ash saliendo seguido por sun y diamond

Los tres salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a ciudad corazón para entrenar con la líder de gimnasio, pero cuando se percataron sus pokémon ya no estaban con ellos, los tres pensaron y recordaron que los habían dejado en el centro pokémon de isla canela antes de entrar al laboratorio así que se fueron rumbo a isla canela. Estando en isla canela fueron y entraron al centro pokémon y le pidieron a la enfermera sus pokémon, ella decía que no los recordaba, pero aun así fue a buscar a los pokémon y cuando regreso los entrego, los tres salieron de allí, ash con pikachu en el hombro, diamond y sun con sus respectivos pokémon en sus poke balls; al parecer los pokémon de ellos eran los únicos que los recordaban, pero aun así se conformaban con que sus pokémon los recordaran y regresaron a Sinoh, a ciudad corazón.

Estando en Sinoh, fueron a ciudad corazón para entrenar allá y enfrentar a fantina una vez más, pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que la líder estaba de viaje así que se fueron a entrenar ellos mismos, durante el entrenamiento los invadía una nostalgia de que no volverían a ver a nadie de los que ellos conocieron durante su viaje así que dejaron el entrenamiento y mientras los pokémon jugaban ellos hablaban de que irían a hacer ahora que nadie los conocía, ash con su positivismo propuso empezar una nueva vida donde nadie los conocía así que podrían presentarse de una nueva forma ante ellos y conocer más gente, diamond y sun estuvieron de acuerdo y quedaron en que se separarían para hacer su nueva vida y de vez en cuando se verían nuevamente para luchar y hablar sobre sus nuevas vidas así cada uno tomo su camino y se fueron.

Pasaron tres días y ash estaba en pueblo paleta donde un amigo que había conocido en sinoh, su nombre era gary y ash se estaba quedando en su casa. Ash leía un libro sobre los pokémon de agua mientras que gary regresaba de hacer unas compras, cuando este llego llamo a ash y lo sentó para hablar de un tema importante que tenía a gary algo conmocionado.

-oye, tu dijiste que te llamas ash ketchum pregunto gary seriamente- ¿verdad?

-así es gary –respondió ash nervioso pues ya se había dado cuenta de que el apellido de delia y ash eran el mismo- ¿Por qué lo preguntas gary?

-en el pueblo hay una mujer que tiene el mismo apellido que tu –decía gary algo inseguro esperando la reacción de ash- es extraño, ¿no?

-oye gary –preguntaba ash levantándose de la silla- ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a esa mujer?

-bien ash –dijo gary- vamos

Ambos fueron a la residencia ketchum esperando a que la señora de la casa abriera y así fue. Gary entro junto a ash, a este le entro una nostalgia al ver a su madre, tenía ganas de abrazarla, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, ella ya no lo recordaba así que se tenía que aguantarse las ganas de abrazarla y llorar. Gary comenzó preguntándole a delia si conocía al chico y ella respondía que nunca lo había visto y ash con todo el dolor del alma dijo que nunca había visto a esa mujer. La conversación duro un par de horas, gary y ash salieron a la casa. Durante el camino a casa ash iba hablando con gary de que mañana se iría a Sinnoh a una institución de la cual le habían dado una beca, gary pregunto el nombre de la institución y ash le dijo que se llamaba la institución Sinoh, gary dijo que el también entraría a una institución, pero quedaba en jhoto así los dos llegaron a la casa y se durmieron hasta el siguiente día. Al levantarse ash vio a gary dormido aun así que sin hacer mucho ruido fue al baño, tomo una ducha y se fue. Al llegar a sinoh ash se encontró una nota que le dio un mensajero de que su nuevo hogar estaba en pueblo aromaflor, ash estaba confuso ya que nadie había firmado la nota, pero decía que cuando llegara a la institución fuera a ver a la directora.

Ash fue de inmediato a pueblo aromaflor, al llegar vio su casa, entro y acomodo sus pertenencias que eran su ropa y a sus pokémon. Era domingo por la tarde y ash comenzó a organizar su nuevo hogar, fue al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación y comenzó a acomodar la ropa en el closet, después de acomodar todo ya había caído la noche y ash estaba cansado así que se fue con pikachu a la habitación, le dio las buenas noches y se quedó dormido. Al día siguiente, se levantó, se ducho, tomo su desayuno y se fue a la institución, pikachu se quedó en casa ya que no se tenía permitido llevar pokémon a la institución. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue a ver a la directora, al llegar la secretaria le dijo que pasara que la directora lo esperaba, ash entro y se sentó. Adelante del escritorio había una silla volteada mirando a la ventana, pero la directora estaba ahí sentada y ella comenzó a hablar.

-vaya, si es ash ketchum –dijo la directora mirando la ventana, pero sin darle la cara a ash- tenemos aquí al campeón de kanto

-oye espera –dijo ash asombrado porque alguien sabía que el era el campeón de kanto- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? y ¿Quién eres?

-no has cambiado en nada ash –dijo la directora volteándose para ver a ash

-Cintia ¿eres tú? –ash se hacia esa pregunta mentalmente- ¿Cómo es que me recuerdas?

-veo que te sorprendí ash- dijo Cintia con una sonrisa- te preguntaras como es que soy la única que te recuerda ¿verdad?

-sí –era la respuesta de ash

-pues fue extraño –decía Cintia recordando esos momentos- dialga y palkia aparecieron frente a mí y me cubrieron con las barreras del tiempo y el espacio

-te protegieron de aquel suceso –decía ash seriamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas- ¿verdad?

-así es –decía Cintia, pero salió con la pregunta- ¿qué sucedió ash?

-pues en pocas palabras, el mundo nos olvidó a diamond, sun y a mí –dijo ash mirando tristemente a Cintia

-vaya que historia, pero ya van a comenzar las clases –decía Cintia mientras organizaba el escritorio- además de ser la campeona, soy la directora de esta institución y por muy campeón que seas ahora eres mi alumno

-así es, bueno ahora me voy –dijo ash retirándose

-vaya cosas le pasan al chico –pensaba Cintia

Ash fue directo al salón y mientras iba por los pasillos, ash observaba la institución para conocerla. Llego al salón de clases y el profesor Rowan le dijo que esperara a que lo presentara en el salón, ash acepto y espero a que lo llamaran. Dentro del aula el profesor Rowan presentaba a un nuevo estudiante que estudiaría con ellos a partir de hoy, todos incluyendo a cierta chica estaban esperando a conocer al nuevo estudiante que sería su nuevo compañero de clases, el profesor llamo a ash y le dijo que entrara y se presentara con sus compañeros. Ash entro y saludo a todos, se presentó diciendo su nombre y que estaba muy feliz de estar ahí, después de presentarse fue a tomar su lugar al lado de una chica peli azul y al lado de un chico de camisa blanca con franjas naranjadas.

El profesor explicaba la geografía de sinoh, los estudiantes atendían la clase del profesor mientras que ash pensaba en pikachu, si estaría bien o tendría suficiente comida para el día, pero al mismo tiempo estaba asombrado porque ningunos de sus amigos lo recordaba, así decidió que los olvidaría para que la experiencia fueras más agradable, pero paso algo que dejo a ash más feliz, el profesor anuncio que otros dos estudiantes se unirían a ellos siendo sus nuevos compañeros así el profesor los invito a pasar y ash quedo completamente asombrado por verlos a ellos de nuevo.

-hola mi nombre es…- dijo el estudiante, pero fue interrumpido por ash

-Sun, diamond son ustedes –dijo ash muy feliz dejando a los dos igualmente de feliz- volvemos a estar juntos

\- ¡ash, eres tú! –dijo sun con alegría al ver a su viejo amigo

-esperen, ¿se conocen? –pregunto el profesor rowan confundido ante la situación

-así es profesor –dijo diamond respondiendo a la pregunta del profesor- de hecho, somos cam…

-espera diamond –dijo ash tapándole la boca a diamond dejando a los demás con incógnitas- esperemos y hablamos después de la clase

Sun y diamond estuvieron de acuerdo con ash al igual que el profesor rowan, esperaron hasta que sonara la campana de salida, mientras tanto continuaron con la clase de geografía de sinoh. Cuando termino la clase y sonó la campana, todos salieron a sus casas menos tres estudiantes que se fueron a la plaza central de pueblo aroma flor con la intención de hablar de lo que ash había dicho en clase. En el parque del pueblo, en una fuente estaban sun, ash y diamond hablando sobre lo que la directora le había dicho a ash antes de que ingresara a clase, se lo dijo a sus dos amigos y ellos decidieron guardar silencio hasta que los mismos estudiantes descubrieran su secreto, hasta entonces se guardaría silencio y serían muy cautelosos a la hora de las materias relacionadas con batallas.

Los tres regresaron a sus hogares con la intención de comer. Ash llego a su casa y fue recibido por pikachu quien lo esperaba con ansias ya que después de un rato de vacaciones en alola, le hacía falta entrenamiento junto a ash así que decidieron cenar y salir al patio trasero a entrenar. Mientras tanto en las afueras del pueblo aromaflor un chico y una chica estaban mirando la casa color verde de dos pisos en el que habitaba ash mientras su estadía en sinoh. Los dos fueron en sus bicicletas hasta la casa del chico nuevo que venía de kanto, pero se vieron rayos salir del patio trasero así que decidieron entrar para ver qué pasaba y ayudar el chico.

Los dos entraron de inmediato, pero vieron que no sucedía nada, en el patio trasero se escuchaban ataques eléctricos así que fueron a ver qué pasaba para ayudar al chico, entraron y vieron a ash con un pikachu. Ash los miro con un poco de furia y les dijo que antes de entrar a una casa se tocaba la puerta, los dos se disculparon por haber entrado, pero escucharon ataques eléctricos y pensaron que lo estaban atacando así que entraron, ash entendió y los invito a tomar asiento mientras que tomaba una ducha. Los dos fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá esperando a su nuevo amigo.

En el piso de arriba, en el baño estaba ash tomando una ducha relajante después de casi ser descubierto por dos extraños que apenas lo conocen a él. Ash salió del baño, fue a su cuarto y se vistió, bajo junto a pikachu y comenzó a hablar con sus inesperados acompañantes.

-hola ash –la charla la comenzó la chica peli azul- me llamo dawn, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-yo me llamo barry –dijo el chico peli miel- mucho gusto

-mucho gusto amigo –decía ash mientras le daba la mano a barry- mi nombre es ash

-es gusto conocerte ash –dijo dawn mientras le daba al mano- ¿de dónde eres?

-soy de kanto –dijo ash sin ser verdad- vengo de pueblo paleta

-oye ¿Por qué estás viviendo solo aquí? –pregunto barry dejando a ash indefenso- ¿y tu madre?

-pues, mi madre esta trabajando en kanto y no puede salir –decía ash nervioso de que lo descubrieran- y me resultó una beca aquí

-ya veo –dijo dawn- entonces ¿vives solo?

-no, vive con nosotros –dijo diamond entrando por la puerta- somos amigos y todos tenemos beca aquí

-así es –dijo sun entrando- ash es nuestro amigo y los tres nos quedamos aquí mientras estudiamos

-claro –dijo ash nervioso por lo acontecido- ellos son mis mejores amigos, les presento a sun y diamond mis mejores amigos

Después de las presentaciones, diamond y sun fueron al piso de arriba y comenzaron a organizar todo. Al mismo tiempo que ellos organizaban su ropa, ash compartía algo de beber con sus nuevos amigos dawn y barry, hablaban de lo que había ocurrido y de cómo se habían conocido, pues ash descubrió que los dos se conocían desde niños en el jardín al igual que sun y ash, diamond lo habían conocido después. Después de tomar unos vasos de jugo y hablar un rato sobre ellos, dawn y barry se fueron pues ya era demasiado tarde para que ellos anduvieran solos, la región era peligrosa de noche debido a pokémon salvajes que andaban por ahí. Luego de que dawn y barry se fueron ash subió donde diamond y sun haber que hacían en la casa de él, ellos dijeron que ellos vivían en un apartamento juntos, pero como lo habían encontrado decidieron ir a vivir junto a él para que estuvieran otra vez juntos como los mejores amigos, ash suspiro y dijo que estaba bien y le gustaba la idea.

Los tres bajaron y tomaron algo de comer pues estaba haciendo hambre, luego de haber tomado la merienda cada uno se fue a su habitación ya que había tres en total, se acostaron a dormir para despertarse temprano. Al siguiente día sun se despertó a las 5:00 AM y fue a hacer el desayuno de los tres, mientras el hacia el desayuno ash se levantó y bajo a ver que sucedía en la cocina y se encontró a sun cocinando, lo saludo y se sentó en la mesa, pero mientras sun cocinaba ash decidió ir a ducharse. Diamond se despertó una hora después y bajo a ver que era aquel dulce olor, cuando llegó al comedor vio a ash y a sun desayunando sin él, fue de inmediato y les dijo por qué no lo habían despertado a lo que ash contesto que lo vio durmiendo tan a gusto que decidió no despertarlo, diamond se quedó un poco enojado, pero al final desayuno, se ducho y los tres se fueron a la institución.

Durante el camino a la institución, los tres iban hablando sobre lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubieran aceptado la oferta de aquel hombre, pero ash se detuvo y les dijo que ya no se podía hacer nada, pues se tenían entre ellos y eso era lo que importaba, él sabía que cada uno tenía su vida formada, pero es algo que los tres decidieron hacer y no había vuelta atrás. Sun y diamond le preguntaron a ash como hacía para no recordar esos días tan hermosos con su madre, pero tan trágicos con sus examigos, ash dijo que no era fácil cargar con todo eso, pero algo se hacía para suprimir esos recuerdos y seguir con su nueva vida, pero que él no quería recordar a esa mujer que hizo que todos lo traicionaran.

-prefiero la muerte antes de volver a ver a esa mujer –decía ash con la irada triste y mirando el cielo- ¿una mujer cómo puede hacer tanto daño?

-lo siento ash-dijo sun tocándose el cuello- no quería hacerte recordar a esa chica

-descuida sun –dijo ash intentando animar a sun- lo cierto es que esa mujer es parte de mi pasado y de que la entierro en el olvido, la entierro

-oye ash –pregunto diamond tomando la mano de ash y sun- nos vamos ya que llegamos tarde

-claro que sí diamond –dijo sun y los tres se fueron corriendo

 **Continuara…**

 **Tetro:** mira toby, ¿te gusto el capítulo?

 **Toby:** estuvo lleno de emociones y un nuevo comienzo

 **Tetro:** esa era la idea amigo

 **Toby:** genial, sigamos así

 **Tetro:** ¿cómo que sigamos? Si yo soy el que hace todo, tu no ayudas en nada

 **Toby:** lo tienes que decir a todos los lectores

 **Tetro:** después nos vemos amigos


	4. Capítulo 3: El secreto de ash

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Capítulo 3: el secreto de ash**

Los tres estaban tomando clases en la institución donde la directora era la campeona Cintia, pero esta les había dicho que guardaran el secreto de que eran campeones regionales, la suerte los acompañaba porque nadie los recordaba, ash había recordado a la chica que trajo desdicha a su vida, pero estaba feliz porque nadie lo recordaba ni a él ni a sus amigos sun y diamond. Ahora se afrontarían a una nueva prueba que era comenzar su vida desde cero y los únicos que los recordaban eran los apeones regionales o eso pensaban ya que Cintia los había recordado y era la única. Estando en clases, el profesor rowan les hablaba a los estudiantes sobre los pokémon tipo fuego y su anatomía y para eso había llevado a un charmander y un chimchar.

\- ¿alguien puede decirme como está conformada la anatomía de los pokémon tipo fuego? –pregunto el profesor rowan, pero nadie alzaba la mano hasta que ash se ofreció a responder la pregunta

-yo respondo la pregunta profesor –dijo ash teniendo la atención total de rowan

-bien ketchum –dijo el profesor haciendo la seña para que ash pasara al frente- pasa al frente y responde la pregunta

-bueno, charmander es un tipo fuego que su fuente de vida es la llama de su cola –proseguía ash con la explicación- sus garras sirven para defenderse ya que están compuestas de un metal tan poderoso como el acero y sus ojos sirven para ver a su alrededor además de que sirven como reflejos tan rápidos como el sonido

-si así es ketchum –dijo el profesor sonriéndole a ash, pero fue un chico peli morado quien refuto el conocimiento de ash- felicitaciones

\- ¡el hizo trampa! –dijo un chico que estaba en una esquina del salón- no puede ser que alguien se grabe de memoria una de las anatomías pokémon más difíciles

-ya basta paul –dijo el profesor- si continuas iras de inmediato a la oficina de la directora

\- ¿hay algún problema con que ash sepa esto? –pregunto sun con algo de molestia al chico del problema- ¿te molesta que él sepa más cosas que tú?

\- ¡sun, ya basta! –dijo ash deteniendo el posible problema que crearía sun- déjalo así

-hay algún problema con que yo esté en contra de ese perdedor –dijo paul provocando a sun- ¿algún problema conmigo?

-ya basta paul –grito el profesor señalando a paul- ve a la oficina de la directora

 _En la oficina de la directora:_

Paul estaba sentado frente al escritorio de la directora, Cintia lo miraba enfadada, pero era normal ya que él era el chico problema de la institución sinoh y siempre se metía en problemas, pero se defendía con que nadie que estuviera en primer año podía saber tanto de anatomías pokémon y más la de los tipos fuego que eran las más complicadas, Cintia comprendió la cosa de paul con ash así que llamo a ash a que fuera a su oficina.

De vuelta con ash, era la hora del descanso en la institución y en el patio central de la institución ash estaba junto a sun y diamond comiendo algo que habían preparado hasta que por él alta voz se escuchó que llamaban a los tres a la oficina de la directora, todos miraban a los nuevos preguntándose que habían hecho para que los llamaran a la oficina, sin más los tres guardaron sus cosas y fueron a donde la directora. Cuando llegaron vieron a paul que estaba sentado, entraron y tomaron asiente, sun y paul se hacían guerra con las miradas hasta que la directora se levantó silenciando a todos, explico porque había llamado a los tres ahí, pues ash estaba asustado de que su secreto se hubiera descubierto, pero por la mirada de Cintia la reunión no era para eso, Cintia explico que era por el problema de la clase, sun explico que ash estaba exponiendo cuando el chico de ropas moradas comenzó a interrumpirlo y él solo lo silencio para que ash continuara, Cintia entendió lo que sucedió, pidió disculpas y le pidió a los tres que se retiraran, ash y compañía salieron de la oficina, cerraron la puerta y volvieron al patio.

En el patio los chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que pasó, ash le dijo a sun que se intentara controlar en esos momentos para no causar problemas, sun entendió, pero también dijo que le daba mucho coraje quedarse callado, ash dijo que entendía perfectamente, pero por ahora tenía que ser así hasta las clases de batallas 1. Los tres se fueron a sus clases, cuando termino el día todos se reunieron en la salida, pero no esperaban la presencia de alguien, barry estaba ahí mirándolos con esa cara de hacer amigos, ash soltó una risa y barry pregunto qué sucedía, ash dijo que no pasaba nada así que los invitaron a irse con ellos, barry acepto y los cuatro se fueron a pueblo aroma flor.

En la casa de ash, abrieron la puerta y diamond se fue rapidísimo a su cuarto, ash y sun se quedaron mirándolo algo confundidos, pero se concentraron en su invitado, sun lo invito a tomar asiento y barry se sentó en el sofá junto a ash mientras que sun se hizo en otro sofá que estaba al frente. Barry comenzó a platicar sobre qué había sucedido hoy en el aula de clases, sun respondió que le dio mucho coraje que hayan interrumpido a ash así y que no aceptaran que él sabia eso, pero barry pregunto cómo es que sabía una de las anatomías más complicadas de aprender.

Barry le pregunto a ash porque se vinieron a vivir aquí a sinoh solos sin sus familias, ash y sun respondieron que estaban aquí porque tenían una beca en la institución sinoh, barry entendió y se metió en el tema de la vida de ash, pregunto por lo que hacía ash antes de venir a sinoh, sun miro a ash preocupado y barry notó esto así que dijo que si querían no hablarían del tema, pero fue ash quien dijo que no había problema, ash comenzó a relatar su historia desde que estaba en alola y al llegar a casa que fue donde comenzaron los problemas.

\- ¿por dónde comenzare? –pregunto ash- a si

\- ¿estás seguro ash? –pregunto barry preocupado por el estado de ash

-así es barry, tranquilo –ash hablo calmando el ambiente

-bueno, cuando estaba en la región de alola, un día cualquiera mis llegue al salón y mis amigos me miraban feo y con odio, pregunte que sucedía, pero me dieron respuesta –ash relataba recordando esos trágicos momentos- cuando llegó el profesor kukui me dijo que me largara de su casa, que no quería a un asesino en alola

-ya había llegado las falsas noticias a manos de tus amigos de alola –pregunto barry escuchando la historia- sigue con la historia

-después de eso, fui a la casa, tomé mis cosas y salí de allí –ash seguía con su relato- la profesora bournet me dijo que me fuera ya mismo, yo pregunte porque y ella me mostro una nota que relataba como fue la destrucción del pueblo además que decían que me habían visto ahí después de la destrucción

-entonces te culparon solo porque te vieron cerca –pregunto barry con curiosidad- ¿Por qué?

-porque solo así, lysson y Cyrus se desharían de mí –dijo ash con angustia- ellos aprovecharon eso en mi contra

-y ¿cómo es que tus amigos lo sabían? –preguntó barry aun con más curiosidad

-porque ellos fueron los que mandaron las falsas pruebas de que fui el causante de la destrucción de dichos pueblos –decía ash con tristeza

-lo siento ash –dijo barry levantándose- ya es tarde, mañana nos vemos en la institución

-de acuerdo barry –dijo ash despidiéndose- mañana nos vemos

-adiós barry –sun se despidió

Mientras barry se iba sun cerró la puerta dando paso al descanso, ash y sun fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar para el siguiente día. A la mañana siguiente ash despertó y fue a despertar a diamond y a sun, pero se encontró que ambos estaban enfermos con fiebre alta, ash les dijo a los dos que se debían dar un baño para que bajara la fiebre, pero no eran capaces de parase ya que estaban demasiado débiles así que ash tomo primero a diamond y fue con el baño, le dio una ducha, regreso, lo acostó y siguió con sun. Al terminar ash los dejo dormidos y se fue a la institución. Cuando llego al aula, a todos se les hizo extraño que sun y diamond no hayan venido, ash explico la situación y el profesor entendió la ausencia de los dos, pero le dijo que se fuera también para que cuidara a sus amigos, ash acepto y se fue para su casa.

Ash llegó a su casa para atender a sus dos amigos, cuando subió al cuarto donde estaban sun y diamond se asustó cuando vio a sun y a diamond en el suelo, de inmediato fue y los coloco en sus camas para que descansaran. Cuando estaban en la cama y dormían, ya estando de noche ash estaba en el balcón mirando al basto horizonte lleno de frondosos árboles y pensando en cuanto quería que su madre estuviera aquí para ayudarlo, lo cogió una nostalgia y se puso a llorar en silencio para que los muchachos no lo escucharan. Habiendo terminado su momento nostálgico, ash volvió adentro y se acostó en la misma habitación donde estaban sus amigos, se durmió en el suelo ya que solo había dos camas donde estaban diamond y sun. A la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron bien, cuando abrieron los ojos vieron a ash dormido en el suelo recostado a la pared, entre los dos tomaron a ash y lo acostaron en la cama mientras ellos fueron y se ducharon. Habiendo terminado los dos fueron a la cocina, desayunaron y se fueron a la institución.

Al llegar les preguntaron cómo habían amanecido, ellos respondieron que habían amanecido bien y que ash se quedó en casa durmiendo ya que él había pasado toda la noche cuidándolos, el profesor rowan entendió y comenzó con la clase. En la casa ash despertó y fue al baño, tomo una ducha y se fue a organizar su cuarto y el de sus amigos. De regreso en la institución, las clases habían terminado y sun junto a diamond habían salido junto a barry para ir a la casa ya que barry quería ir a saludar a ash cuando entraron por un callejón, escucharon que había un grupo de personas que estaban hablando y entre ellos estaba serena junto a may y misty, los cuatro se acercaron muy silenciosos para no ser descubiertos, el grupo extraño continuo con su conversación.

-algo paso hace un mes –dijo uno de los hombres- y se cierto chico se borró de las memorias de todos

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso señor ton? –pregunto serena- si era un amigo nuestro e hizo algo muy malo tiene que pagar

-así es serena –volvió a mencionarse el mismo hombre- y por eso los voy a utilizar

\- ¿Cómo que nos va a utilizar señor? –preguntó misty muy asustada- ¿para qué o qué?

-para capturar a ash y vengarnos de lo que nos hizo –dijo el hombre revelando su identidad como lysson- ustedes van a ser de utilidad

-eso quiere decir que ustedes mintieron –dijo may a lysson- ¿nos van a hacer daño?

-así es niñas –dijo el otro hombre revelando su identidad como Cyrus- ¡tontas!

-nosotros fuimos los que hicimos sufrir a esos pueblos –decía lysson mientras reía siniestramente- inculpamos a ese niño tonto para que cargara con la culpa

\- ¿Qué dices? –dijo misty más asustada y con unas pocas lagrimas- eso quiere decir que despreciamos a nuestro mejor amigo por su culpa

-pobres ignorantes –dijo lysson- padezcan antes nues…

Pero antes de terminar con la frase aparecieron sun y diamond junto a barry quienes tenían un gardevoar y se transportaron todos a un lugar seguro menos a lysson y a Cyrus, los dos se quedaron buscándolos a ver si estaban cerca, pero sin éxito en la búsqueda se fueron del lugar. Ash estaba en la sala de la casa descansando de haber terminado de organizar cuando aparecieron sun junto a diamond y barry que también estaban con tres chicas que hicieron que ash retrocediera y se fuera del lugar, sun salió detrás de ash mientras que diamond les dijo a los invitados que se quedaron ahí mientras que ash volvía. Como ash despareció para el mundo, serena, may y misty no sabían quién era ash, pero esperaron. Ash estaba en el patio trasero intentando asimilar la situación cuando llego sun explicándole todo a ash, al momento llegó diamond quien se unió a la explicación, ash entendió la situación y fue adentro junto a sun y diamond.

Ash llegó a la sala donde estaban serena junto a sus amigas y barry quien había venido para saludarlo. Ash se fue al patio junto a las tres chicas para hablar mientras que barry se quedó con un y diamond hablando sobre lo que hicieron en la clase a la que faltaron el día que estaban enfermos. Luego de un rato ash llego a la sala junto a las chicas que se fueron de inmediato a sus regiones, barry se levantó del asiento saludando a ash, este con una mirada de confusión lo saludo y le dijo que lo perdonara, pero que no estaba de humor, barry entendió y se fue a su casa. Estando los tres solos ash les dijo que no quería volver a saber nada de sus ex amigos, los dos entendieron y ash se fue a su cuarto para descansar para mañana. Ash, sun y diamond estaban en la institución durante el descanso, barry lego y se unió a sus amigos, ash le pidió disculpas a su amigo y se sentó otra vez hasta que la directora llamo a los tres junto a barry, os cuatro salieron y fueron a la oficina de la directora.

En la oficina de la directora los tres entraron y los recibió Cintia con malas noticias, al parecer sun y diamond habían sido transferidos a instituciones diferentes. Ash estaba conmocionado por la noticia pues quería quedarse con sus amigos, pero era obligación ya que los dos tenían que afrontar sus respectivos retos como campeones, ash entendió la mirada de la directora y los dos se retiraron. Cintia le pidió a barry y a ash que tomaran asiento para hablar, ambos se sentaron y la directora comenzó con la conversación dando lugar a un muy importante tema.

-bueno como sabemos, sun y diamond se fueron por razones de batallas –dijo Cintia dejando a barry confundido- ¿Qué pasa ash?

-pero usted no había dicho que sun y diamond habían sido transferidos a otras instituciones –dijo barry- ¿qué sucede ash?

-barry, recuerdas a los tipos que se encontraron ayer –pregunto ash a su nuevo amigo

-así es ash –respondió barry con algo de temor por lo que fuera a suceder

-pues yo ya me los había encontrado antes –explicaba ash la situación de el- y los derrote en el pasado, se conocen como equipo flare y equipo galáctico

-vaya, ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte? –pregunto barry a su amigo que tenía apariencia de ser débil, pero tenía una fuerza descomunal, casi parecía un campeón regional

La directora escuchaba la conversación y solo sonreía ante la sorpresa de barry, mientras ash explicaba la situación a la directora se le soltaron unas palabras a las que ash desearía que nunca se hubiesen salido de la campeona y directora Cintia, "como se nota que eres el campeón regional de kanto" mientras ella decía eso ash le hacía con las manos que no lo dijera, pero fue demasiado tarde y ash se cubrió el rostro con la mano mientras barry solo se sobresaltó y pregunto fuerte, "como que ash es el campeón de kanto" ash lo tomo de la mano y sentándolo le dijo que esto no se podía saber en la institución, tanto sun, diamond y él eran campeones regionales, barry se quedó en silencio tratando de asimilar la noticia hasta que dijo que su boca es una fortaleza de hierro y que no diría nada para ayudar a su nuevo amigo, ash lo miro y le dio una sonrisa sincera agradeciéndole; luego de eso los dos salieron de la oficina y se fueron.

Estando afuera ash hablo con barry diciéndole que le hiciera el favor de que no dijera lo que escucho, barry dijo que él no hablaría. Al terminar las clases ash se fue a su casa extrañando a sus dos amigos, cuando llego a la casa, entro y fue a su habitación a quitarse la ropa para cambiarse, pero se quitó la ropa y estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido solo con la ropa interior. Al despertar ash no podía creer que se había quedado dormido semidesnudo, no quería pensar que hubieran dicho sun y diamond si lo hubiesen visto así, fue y se ducho, se vistió y se fue a la institución para encontrarse con barry. Durante el camino ash iba feliz por una calle que estaba sola, solo había unas tiendas hasta que unos hombres salieron reteniendo a ash, uno de ellos llego e intento golpear a ash, pero él se logró liberar y se defendió, pero ellos lograron retenerlo y golpearlo hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

El profesor rowan estaba dando su clase sobre los cálculos de la batalla y entro ash golpeado asustando a todos, ash entro y se desmayó, barry fue de inmediato y logró cogerlo, lo llevaron a la enfermería y allí lo atendieron. Cuando ash despertó estaba en la pieza de un hospital, ash entro en pánico y barry junto a kenny y lo lograron calmar, ash se volvió a dormir y los dos se quedaron con el cuidándolo. Cuando ash despertó vio a un chico de camisa verde y pelo color castaño, ash le pregunto quién era el chico que había ahí y barry le dijo que él se llamaba kenny, ash dijo que ellos dos les recordaban a sus amigos. Abajo, en la sala de espera estaba dawn preguntando por ash ketchum, la niña de la recepción le dijo que ash estaba en una habitación y que ya había dos personas en el cuarto de ash así que dawn tuvo que esperar.

Arriba kenny le pregunto a ash que le había pasado y este le dijo que cinco personas habían salido de una tienda y lo habían retenido y lo golpearon hasta dejarlo así, dijo que había quedado inconsciente y al despertar lo primero que hizo fue ir a la institución y que ya no recordaba más. Después de la historia de ash, los dos chicos salieron de la habitación dando paso a dawn quien entro al cuarto, pero al entrar ash giro y le dijo que a la última persona que quería ver era a ella ni a ningunos de sus viejos amigos, dawn se sintió triste pues no lo conocía y le dijo qué porque no la quería ver, ash le dijo que ella le había hecho algo muy malo, dawn no entendió nada de lo que decía y le pregunto qué le había hecho, ash le dijo que lo olvidara y saliera de ahí, dawn le pidió disculpas y se retiró, ash se quedó pensativo y se durmió.

Pasaron tres semanas y ash no volvía a la institución preocupando a barry y a kenny, los dos le preguntaron al profesor y él dijo que no sabía de la ausencia de su estudiante. Al terminar las clases el profesor rowan fue adonde la directora y le pregunto porque ash no había vuelto a parecer, ella le respondió que ash estaba fuera de la región, que él estaba en la región kanto, había ido por unos papeles a su antigua escuela. El profesor entendió y se retiró, pero Cintia sabía que ash no estaba allí, solo lo había inventado para que nadie sospechara que ash realmente estaba en kalos viendo a una amiga, mientras tanto Cintia iba a cubrir a ash.

En la región kalos ash estaba en ciudad fluxus esperando a la persona que lo iba a ayudar a encontrar a la persona que lo había inculpado de aquel trágico accidente en pueblo boceto. A cabo de una hora una mujer con un sombrero negro de ala grande y con un vestido negro llegó a ver a ash, le dio un papel y se fue, ash lo reviso y había algo escrito que decía que un hombre que había estado en la escena y lo había visto todo, trabajaba con lysson había inculpado a ash como trato que tenía con el equipo flare, dicha persona vivía en la región de jhoto en pueblo Azalea, ash tomo rumbo a la región de jhoto para averiguar quién era el responsable de su desgracia. En ciudad corazón estaba barry visitando a un familiar junto con su padre, mientras que el padre de barry salió, barry se fue a recorrer la ciudad para no pensar en la preocupación que tenía por su amigo, cuando llegó al gimnasio, entro y vio a varios chicos hablando sobre ash; de inmediato barry se ocultó bajo las gradas escuchando la conversación, pero conmocionado y preocupado al escuchar varias cosas que involucraban a su amigo.

-bueno, hay que esperar a tener la oportunidad para hacerle más daño a la vida de ketchum –dijo un hombre que tenía el rostro cubierto con una capucha

\- ¿y cómo planeas hacer eso? –pregunto un personaje que parecía conocer muy bien a ash, esos eran los pensamientos de barry

-con un ataque masivo a la institución de Sinnoh –de nuevo se pronunció aquel hombre

\- ¿vas a destruir la escuela? –pregunto el chico al que le decían g-1

-no g-1, vamos a atacar a cuantos estudiantes se pueda –dijo el encapuchado- y después inculparemos a ash diciendo que él fue el causante de dicha masacre

-pero, ash ya no ha sufrido bastante –pregunto g-1 con un rostro de preocupación- no lo sé richie

-te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames por mi nombre –dijo richie al escuchar algo bajo las gradas- vámonos

-espera, ¿no vamos a seguir planeando lo de la institución? –pregunto otro chico que estaba ahí- ¿Qué sucede?

-no, parece que alguien ha estado escuchando nuestra conversación –dijo richie señalando a las gradas- revisen debajo

Cuando fueron a revisar no había nadie allí, barry se logró escapar cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia, salió del gimnasio y fue de inmediato donde su padre a contarlo lo que había escuchado en el gimnasio. El padre de barry al escuchar a su hijo, se angustio y llamo a Cintia para contarle todo, Cintia al escuchar esto puso en máxima alerta al equipo de seguridad de la institución y se fue. Después de lo sucedido, barry estaba en la escuela muy preocupado, pues no había escuchado cuando seria el ataque y se preparaba para lo peor, kenny se acercó y le pregunto si no sabía nada acerca de ash y este le respondió que no, pero a kenny le preocupaba algo más y le pregunto, barry le dijo que na posaba nada, pero por dentro barry se estaba muriendo por levantarse y gritar que todos debían huir de ahí, no podía ya que la directora le había dicho que no hablara de nada con nadie, ni con los profesores.

Pasaron dos días y barry seguía con esa preocupación que no lo dejaba dormir hasta que su padre lo llamo para hablar con él. Pasaron casi dos meses y era invierno, barry estaba con kenny en el parque de la ciudad ya que no había nadie cerca, solo estaba ellos dos y barry le contaría todo a kenny acerca de lo que escucho en el gimnasio corazón, pero fue un chico que apareció detrás de ellos y le dijo a barry que no dijera nada, cuando voltearon vieron a una persona con una bata color blanca y con una capucha que le cubría el rostro.

 **Continuara…**

ves como yo tenía razón de que un aire de peligro le daría emoción al texto –dice tetro con la piz en mano acabando de escribir

pero no sé cómo lo tomaran los lectores –dijo toby con algo de miedo

vamos toby, no te angusties, eso solo será por unos capitulo y ya –dijo tetro mirando la escritura

muy bien, pero no quiero nada de muertes ni nada por el estilo –decía toby tocándose el corazón

tranquilo que no pasara nada-dijo tetro mirando a toby tranquilo, pero su mirada se tornó siniestra- o puede ser que no. Jajajaja solo bromeaba


	5. Capítulo 4: Johto

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Capítulo 4: Johto**

Ash estaba en Johto investigando quien había sido el culpable de que su vida se fuera por la borda y quedando solo, ash estaba en pueblo primavera mirando a ver si veía a aquella persona que lo inculpo, pero no tenía nada de éxito. Ash fue a irse del pueblo pues na había nada sospechoso allí hasta que vio a una mujer que se le hacía conocida, la siguió aprovechando que no lo había visto, ash fue a dar a una casa cerca de la salida del pueblo. La chica entro a la casa a saludar a sus padres, ash estaba en la ventana observando la situación intentando que no lo vieran. La chica volvió a salir de la casa y se fue por la ruta 29, ash la siguió hasta una base secreta en la base de la copa de un árbol, allí la chica deposito todas sus pertenencias y se acostó a dormir un rato, mientras que ella dormía ash entró, iba revisando todas las cosas de ella, pero no encontraba nada de que ella fuera la chica que conoció en el pasado, pero hasta no encontrar pruebas no podía dar un dictamen claro, lo que no sabía es que estaba siendo observado y escuchado.

Al haber terminado ash salió de la base y se fue por la ruta 30, por allí ash se sentó a comer algo, pero sentía que alguien lo observaba, lo ignoro y continuo con su comida. Al haber terminado guardo todo y miro a los arbustos ya que le parecía haber visto a alguien allí, fue a revisar y no vio a nadie, regreso y tomo sus cosas continuando con su viaje por johto. A la mitad del camino a la siguiente ciudad, ash se encontró una gran canasta llena de frutas, pero le pareció algo raro pues el equipo rocket no se encontraba cerca y pikachu no estaba con él, fue a revisar y hurgando entre la comida llegó al final de la canasta y vio la foto de la mujer que lo hico sufrir. Ash al ver la foto la tiro de inmediato y se fue del lugar corriendo, el creía que un fantasma del pasado lo estaba siguiendo hasta que llego a ciudad cerezo, fue al centro pokémon, se sentó y se calmó un poco, estando ya estable volvió a salir y continuo con su camino al misterio.

Durante el camino hacia ciudad malva, volvió a sentir la misma presencia, pero esta vez sintió a alguien más que lo estaba siguiendo, pero esta presencia se la hacía sumamente familiar ya que escucho un susurro que le parecía la voz de gold, fue hacia el sonido, pero este se alejaba cada vez que ash se acercaba así que se detuvo y continuo con su camino a ciudad malva. Al llegar ash se fue de inmediato a buscar un hotel para pasar la noche, después de entrar a su lugar de descanso, gold y una chica entraron a la ciudad entrando al mismo hotel, al entrar pidieron una habitación para dos, el receptor les dio el cuarto 508, cuando fueron y estaban abriendo la puerta escucharon la voz de ash y entraron de inmediato a su cuarto a hablar.

\- ¿ash está aquí? –pregunto gold asustado por la presencia de su amigo- ¿Cómo es que tenemos tan mala suerte?

-y está a nuestro lado –dijo la chica- ¿cómo nos deshacemos de él?

-hay que esperar a que amanezca y que él se vaya primero –decía gold mientras se quedaba dormido- buenas noches britani

-espera gold, no te atrevas a dejarme hablando sola –decía britani enfadada- ¡gold!

-déjame dormir britani –dijo gold quedándose dormido en la cama

A la mañana siguiente ash se despertó y fue a la ducha, después de salir de su baño, se vistió, tomo sus cosas y se fue. Eran ya los ocho de la mañana y gold se despertó, miro a britani quien dormía plácidamente, se levantó y fue a ducharse, mientras que gold se duchaba britani despertó y fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades. Gold estaba bañándose cuando sintió que alguien entro al baño, gold de inmediato cerró la ducha y se cubrió con la toalla, cuando salió vio a britani entrar al baño, un grito se escuchó por to el hotel, el receptor se asustó y pensó en algún crimen, de inmediato fue y tocó la puerta, los huéspedes dijeron que no había pasado nada y el receptor se fue dejando a los dos chicos solos. Adentro se llevaba a cabo una discusión de gritos y quejidos, gold estaba afuera con la toalla mientras que britani estaba sentada molesta, pero estaba más molesto gold que ella había irrumpido su privacidad.

-britani ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando al entrar al baño mientras yo me duchaba? –pregunto un muy molesto gold- ¡dímelo!

-estás mal pensando todo gold –decía britani en su defensa

-entonces ¿cuál es tu explicación a la situación? –pregunto gold aun molesto

-mira gold, estaba medio dormida aun cuando fui al baño –dijo britani intentando huir del tema

-está bien britani, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer –dijo gold resentido- pero no lo vuelvas a hacer conmigo

Después de su pequeña discusión los dos salieron del hotel y se fueron a seguir a ash. Los dos iban por un camino de la misma ruta, pero lo que no sabían era que ash los había despistado yéndose por otra ruta, cuando ellos tomar la ruta para ir a ciudad malva, ash los siguió para escuchar de lo que hablaban, vio a gold con esa mujer y se asustó preguntándose a sí mismo porque gold estaría con una mujer tan vil, si no fuera así entonces gold sería el causante, ash sacudió su cabeza y se negaba a pensar que gold estaba involucrado con su desdicha, ash en ese momento encontró una oportunidad de sepáralos ya que vio a un ursaring salvaje protegiendo a sus crías, sin que el pokémon lo viera le lanzo una roca, el pokémon miro y la roca venia de la dirección de donde estaban gold y britani, se fue y los atacó.

Al momento en que los dos se separaron, ash fue y tomó a gold por un brazo y se lo llevó sin que britani lo viera. Durante el camino gold detuvo a ash preguntándole porque se la había llevado y ash le contesto con otra pregunta, porque estaba con ella era la pregunta desesperada de ash a su mejor amigo, gold se puso a la defensiva alejándose de su amigo y le dijo que porqué le preguntaba esas cosas, ash le explico que esa era la mujer que le había desecho la vida, gold se quedó pensativo pues no quería que su compañero lo descubriera, pero ash ya tenía sus sospechas así que aclaro las cosas de una vez con una pequeña charla.

-dime gold –ash comenzó con las preguntas que le aclararían las ideas- ¿tú eres parte de la conspiración de esa chica en mi contra? ¿verdad?

-no ash, estás equivocado amigo –decía gold con nervios y desespero- déjame explicarte

-pero dime, ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? –pregunto ash con una seriedad que podía cortar el aire

-no ash, no es lo que piensas –decía gold intentando que su amigo cambiara el tema- yo no soy parte de lo que britani te hizo

-y dime ¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre? –pregunto ash comenzando a enfurecerse- ¡dímelo gold!

-ash espera –decía gold retrocediendo- no te enfades amigo

-si de verdad eres mi amigo me vas a decir la verdad –decía ash calmándose

-muy bien ash, te lo diré todo –dijo gold resignándose- todo comenzó hace dos años, yo llegué a las islas naranja y arribé en una isla llamada shamour, de ahí llego britani diciendo que se estaba celebrando el festival del elegido, pregunte quien era el elegido y ella me dijo que tú, yo quise ir a saludarte, pero no me lo permitieron. Paso un tiempo y un día britani me contacto por que tenía un plan

-y ¿Cuál era ese plan gold? –pregunto ash asustado por la respuesta que escucharía de su amigo

-destruir todo lo que tenías y lo que querías –dijo gold cabizbajo

\- ¿Por qué me traicionaste gold? –pregunto ash tomando a gold por la camisa

-lo siento ash, es que ella me ofreció algo que un chico no me puede ofrecer –dijo gold más rojo que un tomate

-no me digas que lo que te ofreció fue –pregunto ash mirando al pantalón de gold

-así es ash –dijo gold de nuevo cabizbajo- me ofreció el más puro placer que una chica le podía dar a un chico

-no me digas que me traicionaste por placeres físicos –pregunto ash comenzando a revivir tiempos pasados- por favor vete

-pero ash –replico gold intentando que su amigo no se fuera, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano

-gold, solo vete ya –dijo ash dando la vuelta y yéndose por el oscuro bosque

Después de eso ash volvió a ir a pueblo primaveral para irse a la región Sinnoh donde estaban sus amigos que eran barry y Kenny. Cuando llegó al pueblo fue el mismo profesor elm quien lo detuvo diciéndole que fuera al siguiente pueblo que allí estaba el profesor oak quien lo esperaba para hablar, ash no entendió del todo la situación, pero se fue rumbo al siguiente pueblo. Al llegar vio una pequeña casita que era la única de la ruta, ash entro a pedir algo de beber, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a su antiguo profesor quien fue el que le hizo entrega de su primer pokémon, ash lo saludo, se sentó para escuchar lo que le iba a decir el profesor.

Solo eso, unas cuantas palabras dijo ash a su viejo maestro, oak entendió la posición de ash y fue directo al grano diciéndole que Gary estaba muy preocupado por él ya que hace 4 semanas no sabía nada de él, ash se sorprendió pues no esperaba que alguien se preocupara por él, la única que lo hacía era su madre quien lamentablemente falleció, ash se le vinieron las lágrimas dejando confundidos al señor pokémon y al profesor oak, oak se acercó y fue reconfortando a ash con palabras de ánimos. Luego de un rato en la misma casita, ash despertó en una cama, cuando salió del cuarto no vio a nadie, pero sabía que estaba en esa casa; fue a abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada con cerradura a lo cual ash reacciono con un gesto de pregunta, fue al cuarto y busco una ventana por la cual salir, pero al igual que la puerta estaban selladas todas con algunos clavos, en ese momento ash se asustó y comenzó a buscar algo con que romper los vidrios, pero no había nada.

Ash se olfateo a sí mismo y tenía un olor un tanto desagradable, ash entro al baño, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha. Un hombre entro a la casa que estaba vacía aparte de ash que estaba en el baño duchándose, el hombre de inmediato olfateo un olor muy dulce que venia del baño, pero ese era un olor bastante extraño ya que le producía algo en el cuerpo, el hombre sentía que algo en él decía que quería comer algo, pero sucedió algo que él no tenía previsto el hombre había llegado con intenciones de hacerle daño a ash, pero nunca se imaginó que por la cabeza pasaría un pensamiento tan corrupto y a la vez tan nefasto. El tipo comenzó a sentir como si su cuerpo se quemara y ese dulce olor lo llevaba al baño hasta llegar a abrir un poco la puerta y espiar.

Ash salió de la ducha y comenzó a mirarse al espejo, como había cambiado su cuerpo por sus viajes, se puso la toalla en las caderas y se secó el cabello con otra, cuando terminó, dejó la toalla pequeña con la que se secó el pelo en el baño, fue a salir, pero en ese momento entro el tipo este y bloqueaba el pasó, ash lo miraba asustado hasta que vio la mano del tipo en cierta zona, ash sabía que estas cosas nunca terminaban bien y le decía que lo dejara salir, este le decía que no, que quería saber de dónde venía ese delicioso aroma, ash le dijo que él no olía a nada hasta que aquel hombre se abalanzo encima de él y este reacciono tomo una baranda que había en el baño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, ash salió, fue a la habitación y se vistió. Al terminar se fue de inmediato de aquella casa.

Durante el camino de vuelta ash estaba preparado para afrontar cualquier cosa pues no le extrañaba nada ya que le habían sucedido unas cosas tan extrañas hasta que la chica salió de unos arbustos junto a gold, ash se puso a la defensiva para repeler cualquier ataque que ella le diera, pero no fue así ya que esta fue y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego de eso ash pregunto porque había sucedido, pero ella le tapó la boca imposibilitándolo a decir cualquier otra cosa, ella comenzó a besarlo hasta que este comenzó a llorar de los recuerdos que se le vinieron de hace años cuando ellos dos estaban juntos, ash empujo a britani y la alejo de él preguntándole porque, ella respondía que quería desquitarse por aquella humillación que le hizo pasar frente a todo su pueblo y más frente a su padre, ash solo respondió con un ceño de amargura y se fue del lugar mirando a su amigo que lo había traicionado por placer.

-maldito gold –decía ash mientras corría a toda velocidad- jamás debí haber depositado toda mi confianza en ti

-espera ash –dijo una voz muy familiar para ash- ¿Qué te sucede?

Ash volteo a ver de quien se trataba cuando vio que se trataba de su viejo amigo Gary, ash fue de inmediato y lo abrazo llorando mientras que este le correspondió con un fuerte abrazo, al terminar de desahogarse, ash comenzó a hablar con su amigo de que nunca se iba a librar de las traiciones, siempre lo seguían, gary le dijo que se olvidara de todo pues si seguía pensando en eso, le iba a llegar la traición; ash lo comprendió y se preparó para irse de nuevo a la región de Sinnoh. Mientras se alejaba, gary o miraba con compasión, pensaba pobre chico que la vida lo golpeaba mucho, pero mientras que él se siguiera parando, la vida continuaría. Gary se volvió a pueblo paleta a seguir con sus actividades de investigación mientras que ash volvía a la región de Sinnoh al reencuentro con sus amigos barry y kenny.

Cuando ash estaba en el aeropuerto nacional de johto, se encontró con otro de su amigo brendan quien lo tomo del brazo y no lo dejaba ir, ash se intentaba soltar de su amigo, pero todo parecía ser en vano ya que él lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y se lo llevo a una habitación donde lo amarro y le tapó la boca con cinta, le decía que se quedara ahí para que su plan diera éxito, ash lo miro con terror pues no esperaba semejante traición de sus dos mejores amigos hasta que llegó otra chica a la cual ash no conocía, pero decía que era muy cercana a britani, miro al chico atado y le sonrió, le dijo a brendan que se fuera para que ella se divirtiera un rato con su presa. Al estar solos, la chica se acostó al lado de ash y comenzó a tocarlo y manosearlo, ash intentaba decir que no lo tocara, pero no podía. Ella comenzó a quitarle la camiseta dejando a ash desnudo en su parte del torso, él se corría para atrás hasta que sin que ella se diera cuenta, tomo un pedazo de vidrio y fue cortando las sogas, al tener las manos libres, empujo a la mujer y se terminó de desatar yéndose del lugar. Al estar afuera ash, de inmediato fue a donde la oficial jenny para reportar el caso, cuando llegó jenny lo capturo y lo arresto, el pregunto la causa a lo que la oficial respondió que por andar mostrando su cuerpo.

Ash estaba en una celda cuando llegó jenny junto a gary, le dieron libertad y el tomo los brazos a la oficial jenny explicándole lo de la mujer que lo estaba manoseando, ella tomó el caso y comenzó a buscar, ash se fue con gary a la región kanto, pero él le dijo que siempre que intentaba salir de la región johto sucedían eventos desafortunados que lo tenían atado en la región, gary le dijo que si iba con él nada le sucedería, ash hizo caso y se fue con él, abordaron el avión y se fueron a la región de Sinnoh. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Sinnoh, ash fue de inmediato a su casa en pueblo aroma flor y se encontró con la sorpresa de que pikachu no estaba y varias cosas habían desparecido, ash fue a buscar bien es sus cosas, pero nada que encontraba eso que guardaba desde que sus amigos de alola lo traicionaron. Cuando termino de buscar fue donde gary ya que eso era muy importante, gary acepto y se fue a kanto a averiguar a misty y los demás si lo habían visto porque él conocía el misterioso objeto, gary se fue del pueblo y ash quedo solo en casa. Después de un rato, ash estaba cocinando intentando olvidar todo, pero era incapaz de hacerlo, los recuerdos volvían una y otra vez dando paso a la soledad que invadía la casa, ash se fue a dormir para pasar la noche bien, pero no podía así que se puso a ver la televisión para olvidar sus problemas, igualmente de nada serbia, toda lucha parecía en vano.

Al día siguiente ash volvió a clases y el profesor rowan le pregunto cómo le había ido en kalos, él le respondió que esa información se quedaría confidencial, rowan lo entendió y comenzó a dar las clases. Ash pregunto por barry y kenny y rowan le dijo que no venían desde hace un mes a clases, ash salió de inmediato y fue donde la directora, le dijo a Cintia que él no iba a seguir en la institución y que se iría a buscar a barry y kenny ya que él pensaba que era una conspiración de britani, gold y brendan. Ash se fue del lugar y se fue hacia la región de kalos que es donde decían que él estaba.

 **Continuara…**


	6. Capítulo 5: La alerta

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Capítulo 5: una alerta**

Ash estaba en kalos investigando donde estaban sus dos amigos que lo apoyaron desde que llegó a Sinnoh, estaba en ciudad fluxus buscando a sus dos compañeros, pues tenía una idea de donde podrían estar, la base del equipo flare "laboratorios lysson". Mientras ash caminaba para ir a los laboratorios, se encontró cara a cara con clemont quien lo intentaba esquivar, pero por obra de los dos ninguno daba pasó al otro, clemont llegó y le grito diciéndole que se quitara estorbo, ash solo bajo la cabeza y continuo con su camino dejando a clemont solo y callado. Habiendo llegado al siguiente pueblo ash se encontró con la campeona dianta quien lo vio y fue de inmediato a saludarlo. Los dos estaban hablando sobre los dos chicos desaparecidos, ella decía que no había visto nada sospechoso en esos días, por su parte ash estaba confundido pues tenía la corazonada de que ellos dos estaba en kalos así que se despidió y se fue a la siguiente ciudad donde tomaría un helicóptero directo a la isla del laboratorio.

Cuando estaba en el artefacto volador revisaba toda la región buscando a sus amigos, pero no tenía mucho éxito solo veía gente caminando y no veía nada sospechoso. El helicóptero estaba llegando a la isla, pero algo desde la isla comenzó a lanzar ataques pokémon de varios tipos que no los dejaba acercar mucho, pero como alguna vez llego Steven montado en su metagros lanzando cañón destello para que el helicóptero pudiera aterrizar, cuando aterrizaron, varios miembros de equipo flare estaban ahí aguardando la puerta para que nadie pasara, ash fue a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo y uno de os de rojo lanzo un lanzallamas, pero fue metagros quien protegió a ash con su cuerpo, Steven le dijo que él se encargaría de ellos y que él fuera a buscar a sus amigos, ash asintió con la cabeza y se fue para dentro, uno de los pokémon fue a atacar al chico para que no entrara, pero su rival lo ataco lanzándolo lejos e hiriéndolo.

Ash estaba adentro buscando a sus amigos, miraba cuarto por cuarto, encontraba de todo menos a sus compañeros. Iba por un pasillo largo y oscuro cuando se encendieron las luces, dando aparición a lysson quien reía maliciosamente diciendo que su trampa para atraer a ash había funcionado perfectamente, el de inmediato le pregunto dónde tenía a sus amigos a lo que lysson le respondió que ellos estaban en el sótano, en un cuarto de acero que solo se podía abrir con la llave que el tenía en mano, si quería la llave tendría que derrotarlo a él y a su gyradous, ash en ese momento retrocedió unos pasos cuando llegó Steven con su metagros retando a lysson, si el ganaba le daría la llave a ash y si no se quedaría con su metagros, lysson sonrió y comenzó una batalla de grandes proporciones. Lysson lanzó su poke ball dando la aparición de su gyradous y metagros se puso delante de Steven, en ese momento una luz salió de la muñeca de lysson llegando a su pokémon, cuando gyradous estaba listo para la batalla, metagros lanzó su ataque de cañón resplandor dando un golpe directo mandando al pokémon acuático al piso, lysson le ordeno al dragón que usara aliento dragón el cual lanzó la serpiente dando un golpe critico a metagros, pero haciéndole poco daño.

El ambiente era tenso en el estrecho pasillo, los dos pokémon estaban en una guerra de miradas sin hacer ningún movimiento, pues sabían que si hacían un movimiento en falso podrían salir perdiendo, Steven le dijo a metagros que usara destello para cegar temporalmente a su rival, gyradous dio un rugido por el no poder ver, metagros escurridizamente fue hacia su rival y le dio un puño meteoro haciéndolo retroceder, steven le dijo que usara cañón destello una vez más, pero lysson le ordeno a gyradous que usara hidrobomba para desviar el ataque de metagros haciendo caso omiso desviando el poderoso ataque, steven alzo la mano y un destello en forma de lazos se unieron al pokémon brillante dando como resultado la mega evolución, una vez más metagros fue hacia el pokémon de agua y dándole un puño meteoro, gyradous cayó debilitado regresando a su estado natural, ahora lysson eligió a pyroar como su segundo pokémon y le ordeno que usara un lanzallamas potente para hacerle daño a metagros, pero este lo esquivo con dificultad y uso cañón destella una vez más, pyroar al ser un pokémon con bastante movilidad esquivo el ataque fácilmente y le dio un ataque de arañazo a metagros el cual no sintió nada correspondiendo con un puño meteoro acabando con la batalla. Lysson no podía creer que una vez más haya caído ante ash ketchum, aunque la batalla la haya perdido contra el campeón de hoeen, ash se acercó y le pidió la llave al mayor, pero este como una última jugada abrió una compuerta debajo de los pies de ash, este cayó por el ducto hasta llegar a un cuarto que estaba oscuro, pero por el tacto se podía sentir que estaba hecho de acero, las luces se encendieron y ash vio a sus dos amigos atados a la pared, de inmediato ash fue a liberar a barry y a kenny, pero las decanas eran muy fuertes, pero por casualidad alguna había una mesa con unas pinzas, ash las cogió y corto las cadenas dejando libre a sus amigos. Ash paso a ayudarlos a levantarse y los reviso a ver si no tenían ninguna herida.

Por suerte para ellos dos, ash había tomado un curso de medicina profesional junto a un amigo de la región de Ramsei el cual le ayudaba mucho en estaos casos, barry le dio las gracias a ash mientras se levantaba, aunque kenny seguía dormido. Ash paso a mirar por donde podían salir ya que no había ninguna puerta en aquella habitación, los dos buscaban incasablemente, pero todo era en vano, ninguna salida hasta que se escuchó un gran ruido que provenía de afuera de la habitación, de una de las paredes salió un raperior y detrás llegó sun quien estaba junto a steven, ash fue y saludo a sun mientras que barry se acercó a steven diciéndole que su amigo seguía herido y que necesitaba ayuda médica, steven entendió y cargando a kenny todos salieron de ahí y se fueron en el helicóptero en el que habían llegado. Cuando llegaron a ciudad lumiose fueron inmediatamente a un hospital para que atendieran al chico, los doctores salieron con una camilla y se lo llevaron, barry estaba hablando con steven cuando sintieron que ash estaba muy callado, al voltear lo vieron en un balcón que daba la mira a todo el bosque de ciudad lumiose ya que el hospital estaba en una colina, los dos se acercaron a ash y este estaba suspirando tristemente, barry le pregunto el motivo por el que estaba triste si ya habían rescatado a kenny y estaba siendo atendido, él dijo que todo el mundo que fuera amigo de él sufriría desagradables experiencias como las que pasaron, barry lo miro y le dijo que pese a las circunstancias jamás lo iba a abandonar, ash le dio la mano y le agradeció sinceramente.

En ese momento sun se acercó a ash para hablarle en privado, ash lo miro seriamente y le pidió a steven y a barry que los dejaran solos, los dos hicieron caso y se fueron del lugar dejando a sun y a ash solos. Comenzando a hablar se alejaron más para estar en más silencio, cuando ya estaban bastante lejos comenzó la conversación que le daría una idea a ash de quienes eran sus amigos y sus enemigos. Sun comenzó a decirle que brendan y gold estaban involucrados en todo esto y ash mirando al cielo dijo que ya sabía, se había dado cuenta de una forma desagradable, pero que ya se había enterado; sun continúo hablando sobre diamond quien se había separado de sun al llegar a la otra institución, ash se alteró y dijo que de entre todos menos diamond y él, sun lo calmo y le dijo que no sabía si él estaba involucrado, pero que no creía, ash suspiro esperanzado y los dos continuaron hablando.

-descubrí que gold y brendan –decía ash mirando el horizonte- me han traicionado igual que ellos

\- ¿ellos? -pregunto sun al no recordar que los primeros fueron los amigos de ash

-mis amigos sun –dijo ash mirando las llanuras de kalos- ellos son los primeros que me abandonaron

-ash ¿Quién es ella? –dijo sun mostrándole la foto de britani, la chica de las islas naranja- ella te hizo daño

-esa mujer no la vuelvas a mencionar –dijo ash mientras volteaba la mirada- ella fue la culpable, la que inicio todo este problema

-y cómo fue que paso –preguntó sun preocupado por su amigo- dime ash

-eso paso hace dos 2 meses –decía ash mirando al vacío- britani y yo éramos algo más que amigos hasta que yo le dije que era mejor que fuéramos por caminos diferentes por su modo de ser y ella no lo tomó muy bien

-ya bien –dijo sun mirando al más allá- que chica más mala

-bueno bien -dijo ash mirando a su amigo- así es la vida

-ya que, ash solo hay que esperar –sun se refería a los golpes de la vida- solo queda detener a esa chica

-yo tengo algo que decirles –dijo barry llegando a donde los dos chicos- hace tiempo antes de que nos raptaran escuche a unos chicos en el gimnasio corazón que decían que iban a atacar la institución Sinnoh

\- ¿¡qué dices!? –replico ash

-espera, ¿Por qué lo dices ahora? –pregunto sun mirando enojado al chico rubio.

-es que antes no tuve tiempo –decía barry mientras se rascaba la cabeza- cuando ustedes nos rescataron

-olvídalo barry –dijo ash mirando a sun- sun vámonos a la región de Sinnoh

Los dos partieron inmediatamente a la región de Sinnoh. Cuando llegaron a Sinnoh fueron rápido a ver a la directora para comentarle lo que barry dijo, Cintia al escuchar esto inmediatamente fue a donde los directivos del comité pokémon para pedir ayuda mientras tanto ash y sun estaban en casa esperando respuesta de diamond que no aparecía, pero nada que recibían alguna noticia de él. Paso un día y los dos se preparaban para ir a la institución a estudiar, cuando llegaron el profesor rowan los recibió diciéndoles que no sería su profesor mientras que la directora no estuviera, dijo que él sería el nuevo director de reemplazo, los dos entendieron y preguntaron quién sería su nuevo maestro y el respondió que fueran a clases que el llegaría al aula así los dos se fueron de la oficina del nuevo director. Cuando llegaron al salón barry los saludo y ash le pregunto que donde estaba kenny, él les respondió que estaba con el nuevo profesor, sun sospecho que algo raro estaba pasando y en ese momento llegó el nuevo docente que les impartiría sus clases, un hombre alto vestido de pantalones negros con camisa blanca con una chaqueta color café, dijo que su nombre era zack y venia de un lugar muy lejano, los estudiantes se sentaron y atendieron a la clase. Habiendo terminado las clases ash y sun se reunieron en un lugar solitario de la institución para hablar del nuevo maestro ya que se les hacía muy familiar a Cusack, un enemigo muy poderoso que habían enfrentado hace un año en la región de alola y tuvieron que detener su conversación ya que barry llego al lugar y comenzó a hablar con sus amigos.

Los tres se separaron en la entrada después de charlar un buen rato cada uno tomando sus caminos, ash y sun iban a su casa en pueblo aroma flor esperando a que el ataque comenzara para poder defender a todos, pero durante el camino se encontraron con varios hombres que los rodearon diciendo que de esta no se escapaban, ash y sun tomaron posiciones de batalla, los tipos que vestían de negro con una insignia roja eligieron a sus pokémon que eran salamance, ash eligió a pikachu mientras que sun eligió a incineroar, uno de ellos ordeno a salamance que usara aliento dragón, pero sun dijo que no lo derrotarían tan fácil y le dijo a su pokémon tipo siniestro fuego que usara lanzallamas y este hizo lo que le dijeron, de su abdomen salió unas poderosas llamas que repelieron el aliento dragón e incineroar fue con un lariat oscuro dándole un golpe crítico dejándolo debilitado, los demás mandaron a sus salamance, pero ash y pikachu fueron al ataque, pikachu lanzó un poderoso y potente impactrueno que cubrió toda el área llamando la atención de todos los que estaban alrededor. Cuando se disipo el humo todos los pokémon estaban en el suelo algunos bastante heridos y otros debilitados, en ese momento ash tomo la palabra para dirigirse a aquellos hombres que los atacaron sin razón alguna.

-yo sé que ustedes nos atacaron porque alguien se los ordeno –dijo ash apretando el puño

-así es y ya me hago la idea de quien es –decía sun sonriendo maliciosamente

-pero díganle a quien los mando que nosotros dos somos parte de los entrenadores legendarios –dijo ash sonriéndole a todos sus rivales- los poderosos siete entrenadores de hace seiscientos años que eran llamados los siete dones

\- ¿Qué dice este chico? –eran algunos comentarios que sun y ash escuchaban entre aquellos hombres- esos poderosos entrenadores desaparecieron para nuestra fortuna hace más de quinientos años

-están locos los dos –dijo un hombre que se paró en frente de los demás dando la cara- esos poderoso entes murieron hace mucho

-nosotros somos quienes tomaremos ese puesto –dijo ash sonriendo a todos

-no caeré en esa trampa –dijo el mismo- si son ustedes, digan ¿cuál es su don?

-yo soy ash ketchum –dijo ash alzando la voz- y yo represento el don de la sabiduría

-yo me sun –dijo sun alzando la voz- y represento el don del pensamiento

-pero los dones también se representan con pokémon –dijo otra persona de entre todos ellos- ¿cuáles son?

-el don de la sabiduría es representado por un lobo –dijo ash mostrando su cuello que tenía una pequeña figura de lobo dibujada

-el don del pensamiento es representado por un león –dijo sun mostrando su brazo que tenía un pequeño dibujo de un león

En ese momento todos retrocedieron y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja diciendo que ellos eran la reencarnación de aquellos poderosos entes, pero con lo que no contaban ash y sun era que barry los había escuchado y había visto todo, cuando todo se calmó todos los de negro se habían retirado para comentarle a su líder, ash y sun continuaron con su camino a casa y llegaron a pueblo aroma flor y entraron a su hogar. Al siguiente día fueron a la institución y entraron al salón donde todos los miraban de forma muy extraña, ash se imaginaba que habían escuchado lo que dijeron ayer, pero era imposible ya que ellos estaban solos en ese momento cuando barry se acercó para preguntarles si era verdad, sun se extrañó y le pregunto verdad de que y barry respondió si era verdad que ellos eran los siete sacramentos y ash le respondió riéndose que no, que eso era para intimidar a aquellas personas que los atacaban, pero sun le pregunto porque estaba allá, barry le respondió que como había visto una gran explosión fue a ver si los dos estaban bien y lo vio todo, ash se resignó y le dijo a todo el salón que no le comentaran nada a nadie, en ese momento entro el nueva maestro zack ordenando que se sentaran y todos tomaron asiento, zack miro a los dos chicos y les dijo que tenían una gran fuerza, los dos dijeron que era por tanto entrenamiento y la clase comenzó.

El transcurso de la clase era normal para los dos, el maestro explicaba sobre los cálculos de la batalla, pero sun y ash seguían sospechando del nuevo maestro no estaban del todo seguros para lanzar acusaciones a destiempo, el timbre de salida sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, salieron, pero el maestro llamo a ash y a sun para que se quedaran ya que el necesitaba hablar con los dos, barry alcanzó a escuchar esto, pero decidió salir y quedarse afuera y pegado a la puerta para escuchar la charla. Mientras la conversación seguía los dos se asombraban más del conocimiento de zack sobre la verdadera identidad de ellos mismos, sun se impresionaba más sobre la vida de ash, diamond y él. Habiendo terminado la plática de los tres, sun y ash salieron y se fueron a su casa para preparar todo del ataque pues el maestro les había dicho cuando era el dichoso ataque a la escuela, zack dijo que él era un agente encubierto que trabajaba en la policía internacional, pero hacía de recluta del equipo flare trabajando encubierto. En la casa sun y ash estaban en la sala hablando sobre cómo iban a hacer para luchar sin diamond ya que todas las batallas las habían peleado los tres, sun le dijo que no se preocupara que ellos dos podían hacerlo bien, diamond aparecería cuando estuviera listo y esa frase a ash le pareció bastante extraña.

Terminaron de conversar y los dos comenzaron a tener hambre así que ash tomo el teléfono y pidió una pizza, esperaban a que llegara su cena, cuando llegó ash salió, pago la cena y la llevo adentro, los dos tomaron su trozo y comenzaron a comer, terminaron y se fueron a dormir. Arriba después de cenar sun estaba en su cuarto ya listo para dormir mientras que ash entro a la habitación donde estaba sun y le dijo que se ducharía para poder dormir, que no lo esperara y que se durmiera, sun asintió y se echó a la cama, ash salió y fue al baño. En el baño ash se desvestía mientras pensaba en las palabras del maestro, entro a la ducha y comenzó a ducharse, cuando salió fue al cuarto donde estaba sun, ash comenzó a ponerse el pijama mientras que sun dormía, estando listo se metió en la cama y se quedó dormido. A la mañana siguiente, ash se levantó de prisa mirando la hora y ya llegaban tarde, movía bruscamente a sun para despertarlo, pero este le preguntó porque estaba tan deprisa si hoy era sábado, ash se quedó como una piedra diciéndose que se le había olvidado y volvió a la cama, al rato ash se levantó y miro la hora, era la una de la tarde y se levantó, miro la cama de sun, pero este no estaba así que ash bajo. Sun estaba haciendo el almuerzo cuando vio a ash, le dijo que fuera a ducharse para que los dos comieran, ash asintió y fue a tomar una ducha.

Cuando ash estaba listo, bajo y se sentó en la mesa donde todo estaba ya servido y sun estaba sentado esperándolo, cuando estaba comiendo ash comenzó a hablar con su amigo diciéndole que ayer se había quedado con una duda respecto a diamond, sun le dijo que le preguntara que él le respondería, ash le preguntó a donde habían ido cuando se fueron de la institución Sinnoh, sun le respondió que los dos estaban atendiendo sus deberes como campeones, ash entendió y le pregunto algo que lo tenía muy intrigado acerca de diamond, sun paro de comer y mirando seriamente a ash le dijo que quería saber, ash se asustó y le preguntó.

-vamos ash –dijo sun seriamente- pregunta lo que necesites saber

-ayer me quede con una pregunta –decía ash mirando a su amigo- ¿Por qué dijiste que diamond aparecería cuando estuviera listo?

-porque diamond se quedó en la liga pokémon atendiendo retos –dijo sun mirando la mesa- ¿Por qué la pregunta ash?

-no me trates de engañar sun –dijo ash levantándose de la mesa bruscamente- sé que algo pasa con diamond

-ay ash, no quería que lo supieras –dijo sun mirando hacia abajo para no ver a ash

-sun, no me digas que diamond también –dijo ash sentándose decepcionado

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no ash –dijo sun sonriendo- lo que sucede es que diamond se quedó luchando con algunos miembros del equipo flare y se quedó entrenando

\- ¿Por qué no me los dijiste? –pregunto ash mirando a su amigo- lo siento, es que creo que hay veces que no confían

-no es eso ash –dijo sun tomando más comida- lo que pasa es que no queremos más sufrimiento para ti

-creo que ya es tarde para eso sun –dijo sun tomando más comida y con una sonrisa sincera- cuando creía que lo había visto todo, la vida me dio más

-tienes razón ash –dijo sun comenzando a comer- bueno porque no comemos ya

-oye sun –pregunto ash- tú hablas con diamond

-claro que si ash –respondió sun a la pregunta de ash con algo de curiosidad- ¿Por qué la pregunta ash?

-y él te ha dicho cuando terminara –dijo ash- hace falta aquí

-si hace falta –dijo sun algo nostálgico- él dice que terminará en una o dos semanas

-bueno, lo esperaremos –dijo ash empezando a comer

Los dos comían tranquilamente el almuerzo cuando de repente tocaron la puerta, ash le pregunto a sun si esperaba a alguien y el respondió que no, ash se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, sun se levantó y siguió a ash, cuando abrieron la puerta era kenny que cayó en los brazos de ash, sun se asustó y le dijo a ash que lo llevaran a la cama y lo acostaran allí ya que kenny estaba bastante herido. Ash y sun lo acostaron y se fueron a continuar con su comida. Los dos decidieron no ir a la institución esa semana por motivos privados y por motivos de la batalla contra aquellos que amenazaron con el ataque, estaban pendientes para salir a defender a todos. Ash y sun se fueron al cuarto donde estaba kenny para ver como estaba, cuando entraron a la habitación se dieron cuenta de que kenny tenía la mano en el abdomen apretándose fuertemente, sun fue y le levanto un poco la camisa viendo que tenía una gran herida en esa zona, ash fue por un equipo de primeros auxilios que tenían en la casa, los trajo y fueron a comenzar el tratamiento para sanarle esa herida, pero tenía otra cosa, kenny tenía una fiebre alta así que sun fue y trajo pañitos de agua caliente y se los puso en la frente. Mientras que atendían la herida de kenny, ash iba tocando la cara de kenny para ver si bajaba la fiebre, la fiebre había bajado del todo. A las dos horas terminaron con el tratamiento y lo llevaron al baño para limpiarlo, al terminar volvieron a la habitación y le pusieron un pijama para que descansara mejor y los dos salieron después de acostarlo, se llevaron la ropa sucia y la metieron en la lavadora.

Los dos hacían sus rutinas diarias como organizar la casa y demás. El accidente de kenny había sucedido un lunes y ya era viernes, sun y ash fueron a ver si kenny ya había despertado y cuando entraron vieron que él seguía dormido así que decidieron quedarse a su lado hablando de sus vidas, de repente kenny abrió los ojos y los dos lo miraron esperando a que despertara bien, kenny pregunto dónde estaba a lo que ash le respondió que estaba en la casa de ellos, kenny pregunto cuanto había estado dormido y ash le respondió que cinco días, kenny se sentó sorprendido y sun le dijo que se calmara que todavía tenía esa herida, kenny se volvió a acostar y se quedó dormido, ash y sun se fueron al piso de abajo a hablar.

-bien ash y ahora que –pregunto sun preocupado por la situación- no sabemos qué fue lo que le paso, pero ya me lo imagino

-así es sun –decía ash mientras se rascaba la cabeza- creo saber qué fue lo que le sucedió a kenny

-y si son ellos, me preocupa –dijo sun apretando sus manos

-tranquilo sun, recuerda que zack dijo que ellos no atacarían hasta dentro de tres meses –dijo ash preocupado- no me confío mucho de él, pero es la única información que tenemos

-desgraciadamente si –dijo sun mirando a ash preocupado- pero ¿Por qué atacarían a kenny así?, ¿habrán atacado a más personas?

-no lo sé sun –dijo ash mirando por la ventana- pero creo que esto fue el inicio de algo muy malo

-así es –dijo sun mirando a su amigo- y si es así necesitaremos la ayuda de los otros cinco

-olvídalo –replico ash con furia- todos menos ellos

-pero ash, seamos realistas –decía sun levantándose- ellos son los más fuertes y nuestros amigos

-también nos engañaron –decía ash yendo hacía su amigo- porque no solo me engañaron a mí, sino que a todos

-si ash, lo sé –dijo sun cubriéndose la cara- pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que ellos son los más fuertes y nuestros amigos. Mira sé que lo que hicieron fue malo, pero ellos se dejaron engañar, ellos no lo habrían hecho por gusto si ellos son nuestros amigos, los debieron haber amenazado

-tienes razón –dijo ash resignado- ¿porque no los llamas?

-ya mismo los contactare –dijo sun y se fue

-espero tengas razón de lo que dices sun –pensaba ash para sí mismo

Sun se fue a la sala para tomar el computador y mandarle un correo a cada uno de sus amigos, cuando termino se fue a donde ash y vio que estaba sentado preocupado así que él se sentó a su lado y le pregunto qué le sucedía, ash le preguntó si estaba seguro de lo que hacía, sun respondió sí y que esperaran a que ellos respondieran, ash asintió y los dos se quedaron ahí un rato. Al pasar una hora ash se fue al piso de arriba y entro en el cuarto donde estaba kenny, sun se quedó abajo pensando en que pasaría y la misma preocupación de ash le invadió así que salió y se fue a caminar un rato. Sun estaba por el parque del pueblo buscando un lugar solitario para pensar más a fondo cuando vio una pequeña entrada que llevaba a un lugar que ellos nunca habían visto, sun entro por ahí y vio un lago hermoso lleno de pokémon acuáticos, sun fue y se sentó debajo de un árbol lleno de hojas verdes, ahí se puso a pensar en sus seis amigos y sus vidas ya que hace mucho cuando estaban en aquellas aguas termales cada uno conto la historia de su vida y lo que hacía cada uno y las experiencias vividas.

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:** queridos lectores, este mensaje es para comunicarles que los próximos capítulos se tardaran en ser publicados ya que subiré los capítulos del seis al capítulo ocho para que tengan paciencia, mientras tanto espero que disfruten la historia, gracias a todos por leer la historia, espero que sea de su agrado y la disfruten tanto como yo cuando comienzo a escribir un capitulo. Estos capítulos serán historias del pasado donde se conocerá que fue lo que sucedió para que la situación este tan tensa a punto de comenzar una guerra.

 **Tetro: ¿Qué te pareció Tobs?**

 **Toby: ¿Cómo me llamaste?**

 **Tetro: vamos amigo, sabes que te digo así por amistad**

 **Tobs: está bien tet, fue un capitulo interesante, ¿y ahora qué?**

 **Tet: ahora viene lo bueno**

 **Tobs: genial o eso espero, bueno adiós lectores y opinen que les pareció el capítulo**


	7. Capítulo 6: Sun

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Capítulo 6: sun**

Un chico de 10 años que vivía en kanto y se mudó con su madre a la lejana región de alola buscando un nuevo y próspero hogar donde comenzar sus nuevas vidas, sun esteba en el computador en una video llamada con el profesor kukui, el profesor pokémon de la región de alola, los estaba invitando a pasarse por su laboratorio cuando llegara a la región, su madre lo llamo para que la ayudara a empacar las cosas para mudarse. Cuando llegaron a la región de alola sun estaba agotado por la mudanza así que se fue a dormir en su habitación. Por la mañana su madre estaba en el balconcillo con su pokémon meowth, ella le pidió al pequeño pokémon que fuera a despertar a sun para que bajara a desayunar, meowth fue de inmediato y subió al cuarto del chico, se acercó a la cama y maulló para despertar a sun, cuando este despertó se levantó y fue abajo a ver a su madre. Los dos estaban hablando de lo hermosa que era la región cuando sonó el timbre, sun fue a abrir y entro el profesor kukui saludando a sun y a su madre, él decía que se fueran a pueblo Lili para que el kahuna le diera su primer pokémon, su madre le dijo que fuera a su cuarto y que tomara la mochila y la gorra que él tenía, él fue a su cuarto, tomo las cosas y bajo a donde su madre y el profesor kukui así los dos se fueron a pueblo Lili.

En pueblo Lili, sun se fue detrás de una chica rubia que iba a las ruinas de tapu koko así que el la siguió hasta que llegó a un puente donde ella le pidió que la ayudara a pasar para a las ruinas, el acepto y mientras pasaban unos spearow los atacaron haciendo que el puente colapsara, fue tapu koko quien apareció y los salvo dejando unas chispas después de que se fue volando, los dos decidieron volver a la plaza del pueblo, en ese momento llegó el kahuna ofreciéndole a sun su nuevo acompañante pokémon para su aventura por las islas, sun escogió a litten y los dos partieron a casa para que su madre viera a su nuevo pokémon, cuando llegaron la madre de sun quedo encantada con litten y meowth consiguió un nuevo amigo con quien jugar. El profesor kukui llegó al rato para decirle a sun que lo siguiera hasta la ruta uno para que él le enseñara a capturar pokémon así los dos se fueron de casa. Al llegar a la ruta uno, el profesor se metió en la hierba alta y capturo a un pokémon para enseñarle a sun lo más básico, sun entendió y así partió en su aventura.

Sun partió hacia la escuela pokémon donde aprendería los elementos más básicos del entrenamiento pokémon, allí el profesor le dijo que tendría que derrotar a cuatro entrenadores y si los derrotaba se enfrentaría al más fuerte de todos, sun comenzó con las batallas llegando a donde una chica que estaba con un chico, él la reto a una batalla y comenzó; cada uno saco a sus pokémon ya que eran batallas de uno contra uno, sun eligió a su litten y ella eligió a su wingul. Ella le ordeno a su wingul que usara chorro de agua y el pokémon lanzo un chorro de agua que casi le impacta a litten, sun le dijo a litten que usara arañazo y el pokémon de fuego fue y con su patita le dio un potente arañazo al pokémon de agua dejándolo con un ala herida, wingul tomo el siguiente ataque y fue con un ala de acero y sun aprovecho eso para ganar la batalla, litten fue y ataco con otro arañazo y debilito a su rival y así sun siguió con los otros tres entrenadores hasta que llegó al salón donde estaba ash quien era el último y especial reto para superar la escuela pokémon.

Ash eligió a pikachu y sun eligió a su litten, una gran batalla comenzó y se alargó ya que ninguno de los dos pokémon quería ceder, era ataque tras ataque llamando la atención del profesor como la del director. Los dos fueron como los amigos de ash lillie, Mallow, lana, kiawe y sophocles, todos miraban la batalla como si estuvieran en un gimnasio, pikachu atacaba con sus famosos ataques eléctrico y litten atacaba con ascuas y ataques de fuego hasta que se decidió el ganador después de muchos y potentes ataques, el ganador de esta batalla es ¡empate!, dijo el profesor kukui. Los dos tomaron a sus pokémon y los llevaron al centro pokémon, después de sanarlos fueron nuevamente a la escuela y el profesor le dijo a sun que ya su entrenamiento en la escuela había culminado y así sun se fue de la ciudad pasando por varios obstáculos para llegar a la primera prueba y si la superaba podría enfrentarse a él kahuna de la isla y superado la primera isla. Pero esto era más que la ventura de sun y una parte de la verdadera historia.

Después de que sun pasó por todas las islas y haberse convertido en el campeón de alola descubrió que ash era el campeón de kanto, así los dos se veían muy seguido disfrutando de días de sol y compartían con sus pokémon la diversión. A veces se reunían con gold y diamond, pero no se sabía porque brendan nunca iba a alola para estar con sus amigos, en una ocasión ash, sun y diamond estaban en la isla de akala en el volcán de wela disfrutando de un día de picnic, diamond vio un pokémon que nunca había visto así que decidió seguirlo para capturarlo y ash junto a sun lo siguieron para ayudarle, cuando el pokémon llegó a su nido había muchos pokémon en esa zona, los tres entraron y miraban todos los pokémon que allí habitaban, diamond vio el pokémon que siguió y pregunto cuál era su nombre, sun le respondió que ese pokémon se llamaba litten así que sun fue a capturarlo, pero cuando litten vio que un humano se le estaba acercando lanzo un ataque de ascuas dejando a diamond en el suelo y con el rostro quemado, ash y sun se burlaban de él mientras que él se tocaba la cara aguantando el dolor, los tres volvieron a donde estaban para continuar con el picnic.

Había llegado el día en que ash debía volver a kanto ya que su aventura había terminado en alola, sun estaba ahí y se despidió de su mejor amigo que le había enseñado mucho que lo llevo a convertirse en el primer campeón de alola, ash se fue y sun se quedó mirando el avión donde iba su amigo, cuando el avión despareció entre las nubes sun se fue a su casa. Durante el camino, sun iba pensativo si iba a kanto o se quedaba un tiempo más en alola atendiendo retos, él se decidió a quedarse y continuar defendiendo su título, pero pasó algo mientras el caminaba a casa, él sentía como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo, sun giro a ver quién estaba detrás, pero no vio a nadie así que continuo con su camino. Al llegar a su casa la presencia volvió a aparecer y sun giro, pero como la vez pasada no vio a nadie así que con fuerza grito quien estaba ahí espiándolo, nadie salía y en ese momento la madre de sun abrió la puerta preguntando que pasaba, con quién hablaba, sun ignoro eso y entro a casa con su madre. Adentro sun fue a su habitación y se acostó, era de noche y ya era hora de dormir, sun se había cambiado y se había acostado hasta que en la ventana apareció una figura negra susurrando porque había entablado amistad con ash ketchum, sun abrió sus ojos y miro a la ventana, una gran sombra negra estaba allí, sun prendió la luz y un hombre vestido de negro estaba ahí observándolo. Sun pregunto quién era él y se limitó a contestar que él trabajaba con alguien muy importante que cambiaría el mundo, sun volteo a mirar a su mochila donde tenía sus pokémon, fue y tomó una poke ball y cuando volteo a mirar al hombre este ya no estaba, sun se quedó extrañado y volvió a dormir.

Al siguiente día sun se despertó y se fue a la escuela pokémon para averiguar con el profesor kukui sobre el hombre que se le apareció ayer en la habitación. Cuando llegó a la escuela fue al salón donde estaba kukui y los estudiantes, sun fue y le pidió al profesor kukui que hablaran en privado y le preguntó si sabía de ash y todos lo miraron feo, en ese momento kiawe se levantó y le dijo que no hablara de él en su presencia, sophocles se paró también y le dijo que no mencionara a ese bobo, las chicas lo miraron feo también, sun pregunto que había hecho ash para que lo odiaran tanto y kiawe le dijo que a él no le importaba, sun lo miró feo y se fue con el profesor kukui. Afuera sun le comentó al profesor su experiencia pasado y kukui le dijo que no sabía nada al respecto, pero que esto se tenía que investigar así sun se fue, pero antes de salir de la escuela sun se puso a pensar que fue por eso que ash se subió al avión tan deprimido, así sun se fue para su casa a investigar ya que el vio en la chaqueta del hombre una insignia roja que decía flare.

Sun estaba en casa en la computadora investigando sobre el tal equipo flare, pero no encontraba nada sobre dicho tema, como no encontraba nada apago la PC y se fue abajo a comer algo para descansar ya que en la noche no había podido cerrar los ojos por el miedo de que el tipo volviera a aparecer. Después de un rato, sun estaba abajo viendo la televisión esperando a que algo sucediera hasta que llamaron por el teléfono diciendo que ya tenía a su próximo rival para el título de campeón, sun se alegró pues ya tenía algo que hacer, se puso la ropa y se fue al monte lanakila para aceptar el reto de la liga pokémon, cuando llegó al campo de batalla, se sentó en la silla del campeón y esperaba al retador cuando este llegó, era el mismo hombre que había irrumpido en su cuarto la noche anterior, sun se levantó de inmediato y le miro de manera fea hasta que el hombre hablo mirando al campeón y caminando, sun solo escuchaba mientras miraba los movimientos del hombre preguntándose porque los kahuna lo habían dejado pasar, ahora que recordó no se lo había dicho a ellos.

-miren que tenemos aquí –dijo el hombre de flare- mi nombre es galgius

\- ¿galgius? –preguntó sun mirándolo seriamente- ¿de dónde eres?

-soy miembro del famoso equipo flare- dijo galgius sonriendo maliciosamente- y vengo por tu título de campeón para que esta región sea del poder del equipo flare

-y crees que dejare que me ganes –dijo sun sonriente- no te permitiré que me ganes

-ahora lo veremos niño –dijo galgius tomando una poke ball

Sun tomó la poke ball de incineroar y la lanzo dando aparición al pokémon tigre y el otro eligió a un lycanrock, incineroar comenzó su ataque con lariat oscuro mientras que lycanrock respondió con roca afilada siendo más potente el lariat oscuro pasando y destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que incineroar llegó hasta donde estaba lycanrock golpeándolo mandándolo unos metros atrás, lycanrock se puso de pie y fue con mordida para atacarlo, pero incineroar se cubrió con sus brazos recibiendo el ataque, pero sin recibir daño alguno; lycanrock mando un puño fuego con lycanrock muy cerca dando un golpe crítico dejando a lycanrock muy herido y en el suelo, galgius le dijo a lycanrock que su pusiera de pie y este lo hizo, fue hacia incineroar y saltando con su cola derecha creo varias rocas y las mando hacia el rival hiriéndolo un poco, pero incineroar lanzo un lanzallamas dejando a lycanrock debilitado haciendo que galgius regresara a su pokémon y mandando al siguiente que era un nidoking, el pokémon fue corriendo hacia su enemigo y le dio una cornada mandándolo hacia atrás cubriéndose su estómago por el golpe de nidoking, pero este fue de inmediato y esquivando todos los ataques del rival, estando muy cerca lanzo un poderoso lanzallamas que dejo debilitado a un pokémon muy poderoso, galgius volvió a regresar a su pokémon y envió a su tercer pokémon que fue machamp y la batalla continuó, pero esta vez sun regreso a su incineroar y eligió a su lycanrock, este al estar en el campo de batalla lanzo un gran ataque el cual fue roca afilada que golpeó fuertemente a su rival mandándolo a volar, este desde el aire respondió con un golpe certero aprovechando la velocidad de caída, el suelo se levantó creando una gran montaña de humo, pero cuando esta se disipo, machamp miraba a todos lados, pero lycanrock no estaba por ningún lado y en ese momento sun le dijo que usara roca veloz y de la nada varias rocas venían a gran velocidad golpeando a machamp fuertemente y cayendo de rodillas, este se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a tirar golpes a todos lados, galgius le gritaba que se calmara, pero este no escuchaba a su entrenador ya que estaba en un estado de confusión. Lycanrock en ese momento apareció es lanzo una gran cola de hierro que debilito al gran pokémon y así pasó con los otros tres pokémon hasta que galgius fue derrotado.

Luego de eso galgius no recibió muy bien su derrota pues le había fallado a su comandante y se retiró diciéndole a sun que esto no se quedaría así y que algún día lo derrotaría, así galgius se retiró del lugar y sun se quedó sentado en la silla del campeón pensando en ash, pues últimamente a ash lo estaban acusando de muchas cosas y él lo iba a averiguar todo. Luego de un rato sun se fue de la liga pokémon y fue a su casa para ver a su madre, cuando llegó su madre muy asustada le dijo que un hombre había irrumpido en la casa y con la ayuda de varios pokémon habían destrozado muchas cosas, pero ella mientras que su hijo estaba atendiendo el desafío, ella lo había organizado todo para que él lo viera bien, sun se fue a su habitación y llamo a ash, le pregunto por aquella marca y él le dijo que en la región kalos él se había enfrentado a un grupo llamado el equipo flare, pero que su líder había muerto, sun le contó lo sucedido y por el teléfono se escuchaba como ash se exaltaba de la sorpresa, él dijo que creía haber destruido y desintegrado al equipo flare por completo, pero sun le dijo que no era así y que había que hacer algo, también le conto lo que galgius le dijo antes de empezar el combate, ash le dijo que tenía que defender la región a como diera lugar y que no dejara entrar a nadie del equipo flare a la región de alola, sun corto la llamada y fue a comentarle lo sucedido a los kahunas.

Después de ese día, sun estuvo alerta a cualquier cambio de ambiente que se pudiera producir en alola, pero un día sun se fue a kanto para visitar a su amigo ash y pasar un buen día de relajación con él y sus demás amigos. Sun había llegado a kanto sano y salvo, en el avión 387 que venía desde alola, al bajar sun fue de inmediato a pueblo paleta para encontrarse con su amigo ketchum ya que antes de este salir de su región hablo con ash diciéndole que él iba de visita a su casa.

* * *

-Flash Back-

Sun estaba en casa y salía al centro pokémon para curar a sus amigos que le habían ayudado tanto en batallas para defender el título de campeón regional de alola, sun salí y su madre o detuvo preguntándole a donde iba, él le dijo que iba al centro pokémon para sanar a sus pokémon heridos en combate, su madre le sonrió y él se fue. Cuando llego la enfermera joy lo atendió y sano a sus pokémon, luego de saber que sus pokémon estaban sanos, fue al teléfono y llamo a su amigo ash para hablarle sobre aquel incidente que sucedió en la liga después de lo del equipo flare además para contarle que iba a kanto a visitarlo, ash contesto y el hablo.

-hola sun, ¿Qué cuentas? –pregunto ash desde el otro lado del teléfono- ¿cómo vas?

-todo va bien ash –respondía sun con la alegría que lo caracterizaba- y tu ¿Qué cuentas?

-nada amigo, por aquí ayudándole a mi madre con el jardín –decía ash con la mano en la cabeza

-ya veo –dijo sun pasando a lo importante- te cuento lo que sucedió en la liga el día de ayer

\- ¿Qué sucedió sun? –dijo ash emocionado por escuchar lo que su amigo iba a contar- fue algo gracioso o algo relacionado con aquello

-fue algo muy divertido –decía sun riendo- imagínate que estaba en un combate con un entrenador y estábamos a medio combate, to tenia mis cuatro pokémon y a él le quedaban apenas tres, yo elegí a lycanrock y el eligió a un magby.

-espera, eso no es desventaja de tipo –pregunto ash confundido- y ¿Qué sucedió luego?

-ahí viene lo gracioso –decía sun mientras reía- magby lanzó el primer ataque que fue lanzallamas y lycanrock lo esquivó pasando en frente del entrenado y el lanzallamas le dio al entrenador de magby

-que dices –reía ash- y que sucedió luego

-el pokémon de fuego fue a disculparse, pero cayo sobre su entrenador quemando sus partes –decía sun recordando ese doloroso momento- que feo

-que dolor –decía ash con una mano sobre él- y ¿siguieron en combate?

-eso quería yo –decía sun mirando a otro lado y con la mano en la cabeza- los dos comenzaron a pelear y continuaron por largo rato así que se canceló en combate

-se canceló porque los oponentes se pelaron entre ellos mismos –dijo ash en protesta- vaya, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

-no ash, se canceló porque el oponente no quiso continuar como tu charizard cuando casi te hace perder la liga kanto, ¿recuerdas?

-si recuerdo –decía ash que pasó a otro tema- oye y porque tu llamada, me imagino que no es para que me contaras esto ¿o sí?

-no ash, es para decirte que ya mismo salgo para kanto –decía sun entusiasmado- voy de visita a tu casa

-espera, ¿Qué? –dijo ash pues estaba sorprendido por la repentina noticia

-está bien –decía sun avergonzado- si quieres no voy y voy después

-espera, no es eso sun –dijo ash indicándole que esperara- lo que sucede es que me voy ahora con mi madre y llegare en horas de la noche

-con que es eso –dijo sun más calmado- tranquilo que yo llegare mañana

-está bien amigo –dijo ash despidiéndose- aquí te espero mañana

-bien, adiós ash –dijo cortando la video llamada

-Fin Flash Back-

* * *

Sun salió del centro pokémon y se fue a la casa a preparar todo para el viaje, en ese instante su pc comenzó a sonar y era una video llamada entrante así que sun dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y contesto la video llamada, cuando se abrió el recuadro en la pantalla era diamond quien llamaba a sun para comentarle que había hablado con ash esta mañana diciéndole que todos se iban a reunir en las islas sete, sun dijo que era buena idea y que había hablado con ash también indicándole que también iba de visita a su casa, diamond se alegró y le dijo que fue oportuno ya que todos se iban a ir con ash para alegrarle el día, sun acepto y corto la llamada volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo que era empacar las cosas del viaje a kanto. A la mañana siguiente sun despertó y se encontró con la sorpresa de que le mismo tipo galgius estaba sentado en su cuarto, sun se levantó de sorpresa y le pregunto qué hacia allí, galgius le dijo que esperaba que pasara un feliz día con su amigo en kanto y galgius desapareció dejando a sun con una incógnita así sun se fue, se ducho, tomo las cosas del viaje y se fue a kanto.

En kanto ash preparaba todo para la visita de sus dos amigos, sin darse cuenta olía algo extraño en el ambiente, cuando se dio cuenta era la cena que estaba preparando para su madre y se fue a la cocina. En otra parte del mundo estaban gold y brendan esperando en las islas sete a que los demás llegaran para pasar el rato con ash, pero ellos se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que habían hecho, brendan llorando decía que estaba arrepentido de haber traicionado la amistad de ash por una chica y gold dijo lo mismo, siguieron hablando hasta que de tanto hablar gold se quedó dormido junto a un árbol al cual rato después llegó un ponyta y se durmió al lado de gold mientras brendan estaba en unos arbustos mirando a un grupo de ponyta salvajes que estaban entrenando entre ellos mismos hasta que uno logró divisar a brendan y todos se fueron detrás de él, brendan llegó hasta una parte en que perdió a los perseguidores y sin darse cuenta había perdido a gold, cuando salió de los arbustos se encontró con ash, sun y diamond quienes lo miraban extrañados y le preguntaron porque estaba tan exaltado, brendan les explicó todo y ash le pregunto por gold y este le dijo que lo había perdido. En otra parte, en unos arbustos gold estaba dormido plácidamente y el ponyta tenía su cabeza apoyada en el abdomen del chico hasta que al pokémon lo despertaron los gritos de llamado de los amigos de su almohada, inmediatamente ponyta abrió su boca y lanzo una gran llamarada que quemo todo el rostro de gold haciéndolo gritar, los cuatro chicos llegaron de inmediato y vieron a su amigo con la cara toda roja, de ahí se fueron todos para las aguas termales.

Después de eso ash y sus cuatro amigos se fueron a la casa de ash y lo dejaron, cuando sun se dio cuenta ash los estaba llamando y fue corriendo a ver que sucedía, cuando entro a la cocina vio a ash con su madre en brazos y se tuvieron que ir porque la policía había llegado. Luego de eso sun, ash y diamond entraron a una institución en Sinnoh donde la directora era la excampeona de Sinnoh Cintia, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella seguía siendo la más fuerte, llegó un día anqué los dos, diamond y sun, fueron transferidos a otra parte, pero eso era una excusa para que los dos se fueron sin que supieran su secreto, sun se fue para su región a atender asuntos de la liga pokémon al igual que diamond. Sun llegó a la región alola y fue de inmediato a la liga para atender su nuevo desafío y quién lo esperaba era nada más que lysson, el líder del equipo flare. La batalla por el campeonato había comenzado y sun llevaba la delantera pues ya había derrotado el primer pokémon de lysson, la batalla se seguía alargando preocupando a los kahunas quienes sentían la potencia de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el campo de batalla donde se otorgaría el campeonato al ganador de la misma. Pasaron treinta minutos y los temblores se dejaron de escuchar, cuando todos subieron a ver quién había sido el ganador vieron a sun tirado en el suelo inconsciente, mayla fue de inmediato a ver a sun, el kahuna de la isla mele mele fue y recogió a sun en sus brazos y lo llevo a su cabaña donde lo acostó esperando a que el chico despertara para que contara que había sucedido, una vez despertó, sun les conto los planes de lysson para acabar con la región Sinnoh y con la vida de su amigo, así sun se preparó y se fue otra vez a Sinnoh a donde su amigo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Tet: ves Tobs, la historia está quedando bien**

 **Tobs: y me imagino que sigue la historia de cada uno**

 **Tet: ¡no! Pero se contará como comenzó todo y como ash llego hasta este punto**

 **Tobs: bien, vamos bien**

 **Tet: opinen que les pareció el capítulo lectores, adiós**


	8. Capítulo 7: Diamond

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Capítulo 7: diamond**

Una mañana, un chico de unos 10 años se despertó con la esperanza de convertirse en el campeón de su región para cumplir su tan anhelado sueño, aquel chico bajo a la sala de su casa, se despidió de su madre y se fue al laboratorio del profesor rowan para obtener a su primer pokémon. Ya teniendo todo en mano y listo se fue por la región desafiando a los gimnasios para ganar las medallas que lo clasificarían a la liga pokémon. De gimnasio en gimnasio, diamond iba conociendo gente y haciendo amigos tanto personas como pokémon y conociendo fronteras más allá de las que conocía, llegaba a las ciudades, iba al centro pokémon y sanaba a sus pequeños amigos para ganar batallas y alzar la victoria, después de un largo recorrido, diamond llegó a la liga pokémon después de tanto esfuerzo realizado por él y sus amigos pokémon, entro a participar y se enfrentó a grandes oponentes que eran un verdadero reto a superar, pero gracias a su fuerza de voluntad logró superarlas sin dificultad alguna hasta que llego a lazar la copa de campeón de la liga, regreso a su casa para descansar de ese largo recorrido hasta que un día lo llamó el comité pokémon ofreciéndole la oportunidad de enfrentar a la elite cuatro conformada por bertha, Flint, aaron y lucían y si lograba superarlos se enfrentaría por el título de campeón a la campeona Cintia, diamond emocionado acepto sabiendo la dificultad de este nuevo reto, pero teniendo la seguridad y la confianza de que lograría superar el nuevo y emocionante reto, conociendo que si ganaba las recompensas serían enormes así el chico de pueblo hojas gemelas se fue a la liga pokémon a enfrentar su nuevo desafío.

Estando en la liga, diamond entro a la primera cámara donde lo estaba esperando la experta en pokémon de tierra Berta, al entrar se cerró la puerta y la señora comenzó con su discurso de bienvenida, al terminar comenzó la ardiente batalla que terminó con la victoria de diamond siguiendo con el reto de Flint, otra batalla que tenía como protagonistas a los pokémon tipo fuego de Flint, continuó la batalla por la victoria acabando diamond como ganador del encuentro. El chico siguió con los otros dos entrenadores de elite continuando con su racha de victoria hasta que llegó a la habitación de la campeona retándola al duelo por la corona del campeón. Siguieron los turnos y al final fue diamond quien le quito a Cintia su puesto de campeona, declarando así a diamond como campeón de Sinnoh. Luego de eso diamond se fue a seguir viajando por Sinnoh para capturar más pokémon y así ser más fuerte. Mientras diamond viaja por Sinnoh, se encontraba en las ruinas de dialga y palkia observándolas más a fondo con Cintia quien le ayudaba a averiguar más sobre esto hasta que una gran cantidad de entrenadores se reunieron para saludar al campeón hasta que un chico de pelo morado llegó y reto al campeón a una batalla, diamond lo miro y mientras lo observaba vio atrás de él a ash, su gran amigo que conoció en jhoto cuando él viajaba por esa región. Ash le había ayudado a superarse a sí mismo y los dos se habían enfrentado en la liga pokémon de johto.

Diamond fue a saludar a ash, pero fue paul quien lo detuvo y le dijo que aceptara su reto, diamond lo miro y con una sonrisa le dijo que aceptaría su reto, pero antes se disculparía con ash por no permitirle el paso, paul pregunto el motivo y la respuesta fue que ash era su gran amigo y que además era el campeón de kanto, todos y cada uno de los entrenadores presentes contando a paul se quedaron con la boca abierta mirándolo mientras este sonreía. La batalla comenzó, diamond eligió a torterra y paul eligió a su torterra, el torterra del campeón comenzó con un ataque de hojas gemelas mientras que el otro se cubrió, después continuo con ataque de giga impacto con el cual derribo a su rival dejando a paul en clara desventaja, mientras los demás miraban la batalla, sobre todo ash, diamond continuo con torterra y paul eligió a elekid, el Pokémon eléctrico fue y atacó al rival con un placaje eléctrico el cual no le hizo mucho daño, pero elekid cometió el gran error de quedarse junto al torterra pues este lo ataco de cerca con una energy ball mandando a su rival lejos de él e hiriéndolo demasiado, pero este se levanto para seguir luchando, paul estaba feliz pues sabia que su entrenamiento estaba dando frutos hasta que elekid no aguantó más y cayó debilitado. Ya paul con dos pokémon era difícil superar al campeón que seguía con sus seis pokémon en perfecta forma, paul mando a su tercer pokémon al campo de batalla que era drapión el elegido para esta batalla, diamond le dijo a paul que para facilitarle las cosas iba a cambiar de pokémon a lo que paul furioso le dijo que no lo cambiara, si lo cambiaba era una burla hacía él, diamond entendió y continuo la batalla.

Drapión fue hacia torterra para atacar, paul le dijo a su pokémon que usara tijera X, torterra ni se inmuto en esquivar el movimiento recibiéndolo todo, una gran nube de humo se esparció por todo el campo dejando a paul con la incógnita si había logrado derrotar al torterra del campeón hasta que se fue disipando el humo dejando ver a torterra sin ningún rasguño, diamond le dijo a su pokémon de planta que usara tumba rocas, el Pokémon creo las rocas que caían del cielo y lograron acertarle a drapión dejándolo fuera de combate al instante, paul no podía creer esto, que un campeón fuera tan fuerte, incluso más fuerte que Cintia, pero eso no lo detuvo a continuar con la batalla, eligió a su cuarto pokémon que fue honchcrow, el pokémon volador fue hacia el torterra rival dándole de lleno con su tornado, un ataque super efectivo en los tipo planta, pero que poco daño le hacia al torterra del campeón. Cansado de todo esto diamond le dijo a su pokémon que usara treparrocas y así fue el pokémon planta subió por una montaña creada hasta que llegó donde su rival dándole un golpe crítico, pero eso no fue suficiente para debilitarlo, aunque si para dejarlo bastante herido. El Pokémon volador fue directo hacia su rival para atacarlo con picotazo, pero fue demasiado para el pobre pokémon ya que estaba agotado y cuando golpeo al rival fue el mismo quién cayó, otros dos pokémon y otras dos derrotas para el entrenador de pueblo Veilstone, al terminar ash miraba a diamond quién se acercaba para hablar con él.

Los dos estaban hablando mientras que dawn charlaba con brok sobre ash, una charla que sugería deshacerse de su amigo de pueblo paleta pues las noticias decían que el había destruido dos pueblos, aunque la noticia no se había expandido pues solo estaba en conocimiento de ellos dos, mientras que diamond hablaba con ash de cuando se reunirían todos para pasar un buen rato, ash le dijo que esperara a que pasara la liga pokémon para poder reunirse todos y pasarla bien, así los dos se separaron despidiéndose, ash se fue con sus "amigos" mientras que diamond regreso con Cintia a seguir investigando las ruinas de los pokémon legendarios. En le camino de ash pasaron bastantes cosas, pues sus "amigos" lo dejaron, ash pidió una explicación para la acción que habían tomado los dos, brok le dijo de forma muy grosera que desde hacia rato ya tenia sus sospechas de que la información fuera cien por ciento real, pero ya se había convencido por otra información que estaba rondando, pero lo que no sabían los tres es que tanto diamond como Cintia estaban vigilando la escena dejando al campeón sin palabras para expresarse, diamond quería salir a defender a su amigo, pero fue Cintia quien lo detuvo diciéndole que lo dejara y que más tarde hablara con él, diamond capto el mensaje y se fueron del lugar dejando a ash solo.

Al otro día diamond estaba en el centro Pokémon de ciudad pradera descansando y esperando a que la enfermera joy le regresara los pokémon cuando de repente se abrieron las puertas del lugar dando paso a un ash que estaba algo triste, diamond lo vio y fue de inmediato para hablar con su amigo de kanto. Los dos estaban sentados en una mesa tomando unos refrescos, diamond le decía a ash que lo había visto todo, después de que fueron luego de la batalla contra paul, Cintia y él lo siguieron hasta el bosque donde presenciaron como sus dos amigos lo abandonaron acusándolo injustamente de algo que él no había hecho, ash le respondió en un tono triste, pero a la vez animado que él no quería la soledad, pero con amigos así para que enemigos. Diamond le dio la razón a ash diciéndole que si quería viajara con él a lo que ash declino, le dijo que sería bueno viajar con sus grandes amigos, pero que está vez viajaría solo, diamond entendió y se fue a seguir con su investigación, así ash se fue a seguir viajando. Diamond se fue ahora para las ruinas de arceus para averiguar su teoría de que el Dios pokémon estaba en su sueño eterno. Estando en las ruinas diamond se entro más al fondo para ver si había reliquias antiguas dejadas por la gente del pasado, estando allá diamond solo encontraba viejos medallones que no valían mucho. Diamond continuo más adentro hasta que encontró algo que brillaba, parecía una gran esfera color oro, diamond continuo para tomarla y aparecieron unos hombres con una vestimenta rara diciendo que eso era posesión de ellos, diamond comenzó a retarlos a una batalla pues ellos no tenían que hacer nada ahí y eso no les pertenecía, además les preguntó que querían hacer con la esfera, ellos solo se limitaron a contestar con una batalla.

En ese momento llego un hombre alto con mirada seria diciendo que él no tenía porque meterse en los asuntos del equipo galáctica, diamond le dijo que eso no era de ellos, la tomo y salió del lugar a toda prisa, uno de los agentes del equipo galáctica salió detrás de él, pero fue Syrus quien lo detuvo diciendo que tenia un plan. Cuando diamond salió de allí, dos mujeres vestidas de la misma ropa lo esperaban con dos pokémon, diamond fue atacado por un stunkant tirándolo al suelo, las dos mujeres se llevaron el orbe dorado dejando al chico en el suelo, uno de los pokémon le lanzo un ataque que lo dejo inconsciente. Al despertar diamond estaba acostado en una cueva dormido con un chaleco azul oscuro encima, diamond se lo quito de encima y se sentó, vio a ash sentado en una roca viendo nevar ya que en ese punto de la montaña nevaba mucho, diamond fue y se sentó al lado de ash agradeciéndole por ayudarlo, ash le respondió que había sido todo un gusto y los dos comenzaron a hablar. Después de su charla de amigos y de que diamond le diera las gracias a ash, los dos se separaron tomando cada uno caminos distintos, diamond se fue a la liga pokémon mientras que ash se fue a seguir ganando medallas de gimnasio. Diamond estando en la liga pokémon estaba sentado en el trono del campeón esperando cualquier retador o esperando a que sucediera algo interesante hasta que alguien vestido de rojo llegó allí preguntando si el era diamond, campeón de Sinnoh, diamond se levanto algo nervioso y respondió sí. En ese momento el tipo de rojo comenzó a sermonear a diamond diciendo que el equipo flare iba a conquistar el mundo e iniciarlo desde cero, diamond se exalto y fue a sacar un pokémon, pero el de rojo lo detuvo diciéndole su nombre, Lysson era el nombre del líder del dicho equipo, ahí diamond entendió que la situación estaba grave.

Lysson le dio una advertencia al campeón hablándole de ash, en ese momento diamond con furia interrumpió el discurso de Lysson preguntándole que tenía que ver ash en todo esto, Lysson le respondió que ash era el objetivo en todo esto y ya verían después si necesitaban a alguien más a lo que diamond se quedó en silencio, Lysson le dijo que, si seguía viendo a ash, él y su región pagarían las consecuencias de su error y despareció. Diamond con miedo por lo que le pudiera suceder a su amigo, fue de inmediato a ciudad canal que era donde estaba su amigo. Al llegar a ciudad canal diamond fue de inmediato al centro pokémon que era donde estaría su amigo, al llegar sonrió pues había acertado en lo que dijo, vio a ash parado frente al mostrador esperando a sus pokémon, diamond se acerco y lo toco por detrás para llamar su atención, ash volteo y vio a su amigo, pero con un rostro de preocupación lo cual preocupo a ash también así esperaron a que la enfermera joy regresara con los pokémon de ash y se fueron a sentar para hablar más calmadamente y en privado. Mientras los dos hablaban en privado, un chico rubio con una actitud bastante altiva, llego pidiendo a la enfermera joy que le sanara a los pokémon a lo que ella con una sonrisa dijo que, si y se llevo a lo pokémon, el chico los vio y fue de inmediato, ash lo alcanzo a divisar y le dijo a diamond que detuvieran la conversación y los dos se pusieron de pie.

-hola -dijo el chico alzando la mano en son de saludo- mi nombre es barry

-mucho gusto barry -dijo ash extendiéndole la mano- yo soy ash ketchum, campeón de kanto

-hola barry -dijo diamond mirándolo- mi nombre es diamond y como sabes soy el campeón de Sinnoh

-hola chicos -decía barry mientras miraba a los demás entrenadores- ¿de que hablaban?

-de nada en especial -decía ash nervosamente- y tu ¿de dónde vienes?

-yo vengo de ciudad pradera -decía barry orgullosamente

\- ¿ciudad pradera? -pregunto diamond curiosamente- ¿ganaste la medalla?

-claro que la gane -dijo barry mostrando su medalla- el líder era duro, pero no fue reto para mí

-vaya, debes ser muy fuerte -dijo ash con una mirada desafiante- ¿Cuántos pokémon tienes?

-tengo mis seis pokémon -dijo barry mirando a ash- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-no por nada -decía mientras se sentaba nuevamente- espero que ganes la liga pokémon

-gracias -dijo barry retirándose

-que chico tan curioso -dijo diamond sentándose nuevamente- espero que le vaya bien

-bueno continuemos hablando del tal Lysson -dijo ash mirando a su amigo seriamente

-claro -dijo diamond continuando

Los dos continuaron hablando, diamond le contaba lo que le dijo el hombre mayo y además le conto su encuentro con Syrus, ash se quedo más angustiado pues había escuchado algo al respecto y también escucho que dos pueblos habían padecido en una guerra entre dos equipos que hacían el mal, algo le decía a ash que lo habían culpado a él para ellos no ensuciarse las manos, ash le comentó a diamond su pensado y diamond respondió que probablemente era así, pero no podían afirmar nada todavía así ash se fue a continuar con su viaje, pero antes de que se fuera diamond le preguntó a ash porque viajaba, cual era el motivo de su viaje a lo que ash le respondió que era para conocer pokémon nuevos, diamond le pregunto entonces para que ganaba medallas, ash le dijo que el no estaba retando a los gimnasios, que solo viajaba, diamond entendió y ash se fue. Diamond se quedó un rato más en el centro pokémon después de que ash se fue, luego de eso diamond salió del centro pokémon para irse a su casa a descansar un rato, cuando llegó a casa se quedó allí diciendo que quería descansar un tiempo.

Pasaron tres meses y diamond estaba en el sofá de su casa viendo la televisión hasta que su madre llegó diciéndole que tenia que hablar seriamente con él, diamond se asusto y fue a la mesa que era donde estaba su madre. Los dos estaban en la mesa y su madre fue la que inicio el tema diciendo que el no era su hijo, diamond pensó que era una broma y se echo a reír hasta que su madre grito diciendo que todo era verdad, diamond se quedó serio mirándola y ella comenzó a llorar lo que hacia entender a diamond que todo era verdad, pero el le pregunto porque ahora, porque se lo decía en este momento, la madre llorando le dijo que ella no tuvo el valor de decírselo cuando él estaba más pequeño y diamond soltó algunas lágrimas, pero las seco de inmediato y le dijo que no entendía nada, su madre le decía que le contaría la verdadera historia y el se sentó serio poniendo atención a lo que su "madre" le iba a decir.

* * *

-Flash Back-

Un día cualquiera una mujer estaba en el museo mirando algunos fósiles pokémon, por los altavoces se escucho que el museo ya iba a cerrar y que invitaban a todos los visitantes del museo a salir, pero ella continuo hasta al fondo donde había una gran estatua de arceus, todo estaba vacío pues la gente ya había salido del lugar hasta que ella comenzó a sentir algunos llantos que provenían de la estatua del dios pokémon. La mujer fue hasta el fondo y vio un pequeño niño de unos dos meses de nacido, estaba envuelto en una manta que brillaba mucho, tal que parecía una manta hecha de hilos de oro, ella lo recogió y salió del museo con el niño y lo llevo a su casa, allí ella intentaba descubrir por que habían dejado un niño en un lugar como un museo así ella decidió mantenerlo hasta que se encontrara a la madre o el padre del niño, pero cuando ella le quito la manta había una pequeña nota, ella tomo el papel, lo abrió y lo leyó, _"este niño es el tercero, un niño que ha sido creado por mí, único y especial hijo mío, de él dependerá el futuro ya que es incierto, pero el junto con sus dos hermanos serán los que salvaran el mundo. Diamond es su nombre, único e inmortal"._

La madre al leer esto solo quedó asombrada y asustada pues no sabia que hacer, pero sabia que si lo entregaba a un orfanato el niño podría correr peligro así que decidió que seria ella quien lo cuidaría y lo criaría. Pasaron los mese y el niño crecía sanamente hasta que cumplió el primer año y comenzó a caminar, pasaban los años y el niño con la ayuda de su madre adoptiva iba creciendo y aprendiendo cosas del mundo, tales que a los 6 años comenzó con su sueño de convertirse en maestro pokémon y algún día llegar a ser el campeón de la región Sinnoh, el niño siguió creciendo y la madre lo amaba cada vez más, ella le iba decir la verdad cuando el cumpliera diez años, pero su corazón no se lo permitía pues sabia que si lo hacia el niño sufriría mucho.

-Fin Flash Back-

* * *

El chico que derramaba lagrimas miraba a su "madre" que lloraba con la mano en la boca, diamond en ese momento dijo que tenia que procesar esta información y se fue a su cuarto. Estando en la habitación, diamond estaba acostado en la cama pensando que hubiera sido de él si no fuera por aquella mujer que lo rescato, se preguntaba quienes eran sus verdaderos padres y quienes eran los tres que decía la carta, quienes eran sus hermanos y porque la nota decía que de él seria el destino del mundo junto a sus dos hermanos, diamond estaba tan confundido que no sabia si llamar a sus amigos ash y gold, pero decidió entablar una conversación intima con su mejor amigo ash. Diamond llamo a su amigo para hablarle sobre el tema, pero recordó que el también esta pasando por problemas, y más graves que los de él así, diamond se fue para donde su madre para hablarle sobre el tema, aunque todavía no estuviera listo, pero lo hizo. Bajo y vio a su madre quien estaba llorando sentada en el sofá, el chico se le acerco y ella lo vio, de inmediato lo abrazo y le correspondió el abrazo.

Los dos estaban hablando, ella le contaba como había crecido y como lo había encontrado, pero él le preguntó si sabía quien había dejado la nota y ella le contestó que no sabía, pero que tenia una letra muy refinada, diamond comenzó a buscar por sus recuerdos, pero nadie que él había conocido, concordaba con la descripción de su madre así que diamond le dijo a su madre que se iba a viajar por la región de johto y hoeen para investigar más sobre él, su madre lo abrazo fuertemente y llorando le dijo que ella lo amaba como si fuera su hijo, diamond comenzó a llorar en silencio para no lastimar más a la mujer, y así diamond se fue de la casa y de la región pidiendo a Cintia el favor de encargarse del puesto de campeón mientras el se iba, Cintia con gusto acepto y la federación pokémon de Sinnoh acepto la petición del actual campeón siempre y cuando se tratara la liga pokémon él debía estar presente para presenciar el evento, pero ellos decían que Cintia ya no sería la campeona, pero iba a atender combates por el puesto del campeón, diamond acepto y se fue.

Mientras diamond viajaba por hoeen, ash estaba por alola, diamond estaba investigando sobre su pasado que era lo que quería decir su "madre" con la escritura, diamond llegó a un centro pokémon y de allí llamo a sun para decirle que se reunieran, pero sun le dijo que había llamado a ash para reunirse con gold y con Brendan, diamond alegre acepto y se fue a kanto mientras que sun le dijo que ahora vivía en alola y se encontrarían en kanto, diamond acepto y se fue a kanto.

 **Continuara…**

 **Tet: ahora si se pondrá bueno, porque viene la mejor parte**

 **Tobs: si, pero también es la más compleja y larga**

 **Tet: si, así es y la razón donde se va a descubrir donde comenzó todo y como comenzó**

 **Tobs: genial, bueno ahí nos vemos lectores, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y adiós**


	9. Capítulo 8: Ash Ketchum

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Capítulo 8: Ash Ketchum**

Ash, un niño de diez años con un sueño de convertirse en maestro pokémon, una noche cálida en donde eran las once de la noche y la madre de ash entro furiosa diciendo que se acostara a dormir para poder despertarse temprano e ir al laboratorio del profesor oak a obtener su primer pokémon, ash entendió y dijo que no tenía sueño, delia le dijo que mejor viera un programa educativo y puso el canal donde el profesor oak estaba explicando cada uno de los iniciales, después de eso ash se acostó para despertar temprano, pero cuando este despertó vio que ya era tarde y fue corriendo a obtener a su primer pokémon, pero ya se los habían llevado todos, pero el profesor dijo que aún le quedaba uno y ash le dijo que lo quería, el profesor tomo una poke ball y de ahí salió pikachu. Ash abrazo a pikachu, pero este no correspondió muy bien y electrocuto a su nuevo entrenador. Los dos se fueron de pueblo paleta buscando nuevas aventuras, pero no comenzaron su viaje muy bien, aunque hubo en accidente que los convirtió en los mejores amigos, los dos arribaron a ciudad verde donde se encontraron con misty y con el equipo rocket, pikachu y ash lograron derrotar al malvado equipo y se fueron junto a misty a viajar por kanto. Durante el camino conocieron a brok, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad plateada y él se unió al grupo de viaje de ash, pikachu y misty. Los cuatro viajaron por toda la región acompañando a ash en su aventura para conseguir las ocho medallas de gimnasio y clasificar a la liga pokémon. Durante su viaje, ash logró atrapar muchos pokémon y logró hacer muchos amigos y cuando llegaron a la liga pokémon, ash conoció a richie quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

Ash comenzó sus batallas clasificatorias para llegar hasta la quinta ronda donde lamentablemente donde se tuvo que enfrentar a su nuevo amigo richie, quien cayó ante la fuerza de ash y sus seis pokémon. Ash y su equipo lograron llegar a la final donde tuvieron que batallar demasiado para poder alzar la copa de campeón de la liga pokémon. Habiendo terminado la liga, ash regreso a su casa junto a su madre donde le hicieron una fiesta por representar tan bien al pueblo paleta, después de que paso el día de festejo, el profesor oak llamó a ash para que le hiciera un favor de ir a donde la profesora Eve a reclamar una extraña poke ball llamada la pokebola GS, ash partió de inmediato junto a sus dos amigos misty y brok, pero en el camino ash se encontró con un viejo amigo de su infancia, sun quien estaba de camino a pueblo paleta para visitar a unos familiares, a los dos, misty y brok se les hizo extraño que ash tuviera un amigo que no lo vieron durante el viaje y ash les explico todo, así los dos entendieron y despidiéndose de sun, los tres partieron al archipiélago naranja para reclamar el pedido del profesor oak. Estando en isla valencia, ash logro encontrar a la profesora Eve y reclamo la pokebola y se fueron a ir, pero brok decidió quedarse con la profesora Eve para ayudarle, los dos aceptaron y se fueron.

Durante su viaje de regreso, tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse a dos pilotos de dirigible con su capitán y les ofrecieron un viaje gratis a ash y a misty, los dos aceptaron y subieron a bordo del dirigible. Cuando estaban adentro todo comenzó a sucumbir y el equipo rocket se hizo presente dejando a los dos chicos prisioneros y el dirigible cayo, desde ese momento comenzó el viaje más grandioso de ash por las islas naranja. Ash y misty pasaron por una isla cuando vieron a varios entrenadores golpeando a un lapras bebe que no podía defenderse así que los dos fueron a defender al pokémon, en ese momento llego un chico que dibujaba pokémon, después de que ash capturo al lapras, todos prosiguieron su camino y ash ya había ganado tres de las cuatro medallas clasificatorias, los tres arribaron a una isla. El cuartico de tierra se llamaba isla shamouti, los tres que iban en un barco que la capitana era una chica llamada Maren, después de que el barco llego a las playas de isla shamouti mucha gente con sus ropas tradicionales bajaron y recibieron a ash como un héroe, pues al ser un entrenador pokémon se conocía como el elegido que era capaz de comunicarse con lugia, el guardián de los mares. Todos estando adentro una chica llamada Melody, se enamoro de ash desde el momento que lo vio, así cuando el llegó le dio un beso en la mejilla poniendo a ash celosa, así comenzó la travesía de ash para reunir los tres tesoros que calmaría la ira de los tres pokémon legendarios, zapdos, moltres y articuno. Habiendo reunido los tres tesoros, lugia le dijo que los colocara en el altar para calmar. Cuando la situación se calmó, todo regreso a la normalidad y ash y sus amigos regresaron con Melody y los demás a la cabaña para cenar antes de irse.

Cuando estaba cenando Melody estaba junto a su hermana y su familia cenando y ash estaba en otra mesa junto a sus dos amigos, en ese momento llego una chica llamada britani preguntando por su amiga Melody, las dos se sentaron y britani se fijo en un chico que era ash, ella lo miraba hasta que Melody le pregunto que estaba viendo, britani le dijo que miraba al chico de azul. Melody comenzó a explicarle que él había sido quien salvo al mundo, ella se paro y fue hacia él, Melody la miraba desde la mesa y se levanto siguiéndola. Ash estaba cenando hasta que sintió que alguien estaba junto a él, miro a sus amigos y misty saludo a Melody, ash giro la cabeza y vio a Melody junto a otra chica, britani se presento y le dijo a ash si podía acompañarla por ahí, ash acepto y se fue con la chica. Ya estando solo lejos de la cabaña donde estaban todos, britani y ash estaban hablando sobre sus sueños y en un momento dado britani se iba acercando lentamente a ash sin que este se diera cuenta. Cuando estaba suficientemente cerca, le dio un beso a ash en la mejilla a lo que este reacciono, el le pregunto porque había hecho eso y ella le dio una sonrisa picara y le fue a dar un beso en la boca y el la detuvo. Ella de inmediato le quito las manos que la detuvieron y a la fuerza lo beso a lo cual el respondió abrazándola. Los dos estaban tan concentrados besándose que no se dieron cuenta de que Melody junto a misty y tracey los cuales se quedaron impresionados al ver dicha escena, misty le grito a ash lo cual hizo que los dos se separaran de inmediato.

Ash estaba rojo por la sorpresa que le dieron los tres, la amiga de Melody estaba roja, pero miraba a los tres con una sonrisa triunfante mientras que ash miraba a otra parte intentando evitar las miradas de sus amigos. Britani tomo a ash de la mano y le dijo frente a los demás que se fueran a otra parte para que no los interrumpieran, ash iba a decir algo, pero ella se lo llevo arrastrado antes de que los demás hablaran. Misty iba a ir detrás de ellos, pero fue brok quien la detuvo mirándolo y dijo que a los enamorados había que dejarlos solos, misty le dio su enamorado a brok con un buen jalón de oreja. Los dos estaban solos y britani volvió a besar a ash en la boca mientras este sorprendido por la acción de la chica también correspondió el beso, los dos estaban en su momento hasta que ash sintió que la chica lo tocaba ahí abajo, ash de inmediato se alejo de ella y le preguntó que hacia a lo que ella le respondió que le gustaba mucho y quería ser algo más que una amiga, pero el le dijo que apenas la había conocido lo que ella no tomo muy bien y comenzó a decirle a ash que se dejara y lo beso a la fuerza manoseándole todo el cuerpo, pikachu llegó en ese momento y electrocuto a britani haciéndola retroceder unos metros, ella de enojo y se acercó a ash dándole una bofetada, pero para su mala suerte misty estaba ahí presenciando la escena y fue a pelear con ella, tracey se llevo a ash a un lugar seguro.

Las dos chicas se estaban peleando aún hasta que fue delia quien las separo y les dijo que dejaran el pleito que ash ya no estaba en el lugar, las dos chicas miraron en los alrededores y no vieron a ash, pero fue britani quien se alejo diciendo que esto no se quedaría así y que se iba a desquitar de ash por haberla rechazado, pero ash detrás de la cabaña estaba escuchando todo y estaba muerto de miedo, miro a tracey y le pregunto que se hacia cuando una chica furiosa lo amenazaba con venganza a lo que tracey le respondió que no sabía decirle muy bien, pero que no se preocupara. Ash estaba adentro de la cabaña cenando y delia llegó junto a misty y Melody, ash pregunto por britani y Melody respondió que no sabia esta faceta de su amiga además ella ya se había ido, ash nervioso respondió que había escuchado todo lo que ella había dicho y delia le dijo que no se preocupara así los tres amigos se fueron de isla shamouti hacia la siguiente medalla de ash para entrar a la liga naranja. Ash estaba con misty y tracey llegando a la isla donde se celebraría la liga pokémon, después de haber conseguido con éxito la cuarta medalla. Ash comenzó sus combates y al final logró llegar a desafiar a el campeón de la liga naranja y tras derrotarlo con la ayuda de charizard se convirtió en el nuevo campeón de la liga naranja.

Los tres regresaron a pueblo paleta y fueron al laboratorio del profesor oak, ash le entrego la poke ball GS y tracey se fue con el hablando mientras que ash y misty fueron a casa donde estaba delia preparando la cena y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que brok estaba ahí peleando con mr. Mine por ver quien hacia las labores, pero en ese momento le llego una carta a ash, el cartero le dio la carta y ash la abrió para leerla, ash se asusto con lo que decía: _"hola ash, como estás. Te escribo para decirte que lo que hiciste en la isla shamouti de rechazarme fue tu gran error y un error que pagaras muy caro, puede que ahora no veas las consecuencias, pero espérate en el futuro lo que te espera. De igual manera olvídate de lo que hicimos, olvídate del beso y de lo que yo te toque, no intentes encontrarme porque lo pagaras peor de lo que vas a vivir y si se te ocurre mostrarle este mensaje a alguien aceleraras tus problemas, espero los disfrutes"._ Ash en ese momento se quedo frio y pálido, delia le decía que se veía pálido y ash escondiendo la carta le dijo que no era nada y subió a su habitación muy rápido, pikachu se fue siguiéndolo. En su cuarto, ash miraba la carta una y otra vez preguntándose porque tuvo que besar a esa chica si ni siquiera la conocía, además pikachu lo miraba muy preocupado y ash le sonrió diciendo que no sucedía nada y se quedaron dormidos los dos.

Ash estaba en la casa y se despertó cuando recibió una llamada que era del comité pokémon de kanto ofreciéndole la oportunidad de desafiar a la elite cuatro de kanto y retar a campeón que estaba ausente, pero en su lugar lo estaba reemplazando lance, ash con gusto acepto y se dirigió para la liga con sus seis pokémon y entre ellos estaba pikachu que nunca podía faltar. Cuando llegaron a la liga pokémon, ash entro a la primera sala donde estaba lorelei y la reto comenzando la primera batalla. Lorelei escogió a su primer pokémon que fue dewgond mientras que ash eligió a charizard, una batalla sin precedente comenzó y al final fue ash quien consiguió la victoria y después de las palabras de lorelei, ash pasó a la siguiente sala encontrándose con agata del alto mando, otra batalla empezó y al final, después de muchos ataques fue ash quién se alzo con la victoria y así continuo con los otros dos altos mandos hasta que llegó a la sala del campeón y vio a lance, lo desafío y después de una gran cantidad de ataques quedando pikachu como único pokémon en pie, fue quien logro que ash y él alzaran la copa del campeón convirtiéndose ash en el nuevo campeón de kanto, los dos regresaron a pueblo paleta para descansar. Ambos fueron recibidos como campeones y se fueron a la casa, subieron al cuarto y ash se acostó a dormir mientras que pikachu se durmió al lado de su mejor amigo.

Cuando ambos despertaron, ash bajo de inmediato a la sala para tomar algo de comer y sentirse satisfecho, pikachu se despertó y siguió a su hambriento amigo hasta la cocina donde estaba delia esperándolo para hablar un rato de lo que había sucedido, pero este solo le dijo que no tenia tiempo pues se iba para la región de johto, delia solo asintió algo triste, algo que ash no paso por alto y preguntando que le sucedía se sentó en la mesa, delia también se sentó y le dijo que se cuidara, ash solo le correspondió con un sincero abrazo y se fue de la casa. En la región johto un chico de unos once años estaba saliendo de su pueblo para comenzar su viaje que lo llevaría a convertirse en maestro pokémon y campeón de su región, su nombre era gold e iba hacía ciudad cerezo, pero en el camino se encontró con un chico de pelo rojo con el cual tuvo una batalla, al final fue gold el ganador y el peli rojo se fue dejando solo a gold con su pokémon, continuando con su viaje hacia ciudad cerezo también se encontró con una chica rubia que venia hacia él y lo tomo de la mano, el de inmediato preguntó que pasaba y ella le dijo que le hiciera un favor, él le pregunto por eso y ella le dijo que muy pronto iba a llegar un chico de kanto, gold le preguntó que pasaba con él y ella dijo que quería que él le hiciera mucho daño. Gold estaba aterrado por la maldad de la chica, pero no era justificable lo que ella quería hacer así que gold rechazo la propuesta y se fue, pero la chica se quedó mirándolo y pensando para sí misma _"ya pronto veras que te conquistare con mis encantos y entonces, solo en ese entonces harás todo lo que yo quiera"_

en otra parte de johto un chico de pueblo paleta había llegado y se dirigía a pueblo primavera para hablar con el profesor elm, acompañado por sus dos amigos misty y brok, fueron al laboratorio. Cuando llegaron el profesor estaba histérico pues le habían robado un pokémon, los tres se ofrecieron a ayudarle y se fueron, encontraron al equipo rocket quienes habían sido los culpables del robo pokémon, al final derrotándolos lograron recuperar el pokémon y se lo devolvieron al profesor elm, continuaron con su viaje y llegaron a ciudad cerezo donde la enfermera joy le hizo entrega de una carta a ash, este con muchos nervios esperando que fuera de la chica lo leyó, pero quedo tranquilo e intranquilo a la vez: _"hola, mi nombre es gold, soy de pueblo primavera y tú debes ser ash ketchum. No hace mucho me encontré con una chica que me propuso que te hiciera mucho daño, no acepte ya que eso es muy malo para una dama, pero la cosa es que quiero que estés alerta todo el tiempo pues esta mujer está muy obsesionada con hacerte daño, espero algún día poderte conocer y que hablemos un rato, adiós",_ ash quedo un poco aliviado, pero aún así estaba alerta, después de que salieron del centro pokémon se fueron a la siguiente ciudad, cuando iban a irse del centro pokémon brok le dijo a ash que si no estaba olvidando algo y ash lo recordó, los tres se fueron a la casa del profesor, pero misty le dijo que eso quedaba en pueblo azalea y en ese momento brok cayó de manera graciosa, así los tres se fueron rumbo a pueblo azalea.

Estando en azalea se fueron a la casa del profesor kurt para darle la misterioso bola GS. Él les recibió el paquete y fue a trabajar en la poke ball, ash sus amigos se fueron a tomar algunos apricorn ya que el profesor kurt les dijo que las pokebolas apricorn se hacía de apricorn de diferentes tipos. Los tres estaban tomando los frutos de apricorn para llevárselos a kurt para que les hiciera unas cuantas poke balls para atrapar algunos pokémon. Al final del día kurt les dijo que aún no terminaba las poke balls así que después mandaría a su nieta para que les entregara los paquetes, ellos aceptaron y se fueron. Cuando estaban en el camino hacia ciudad trigal para que ash pudiera ganar su segunda medalla de gimnasio. Al llegar al gimnasio trigal, se enfrentó al líder del gimnasio trigal y fue el victorioso ganador, después de eso continuaron con su camino, al estar en el camino directo a ciudad ecruteak cuando una niña llegó y les hizo entrega de las poke balls apricorn, los tres recibieron su paquete y continuaron con su viaje hasta que en medio del camino, los tres iban muy bien hasta que ash cayó por un acantilado, misty y brok se fueron por la orilla para alcanzar a ash. En el fondo del acantilado ash despertó con un leve dolor en la cabeza y miraba a todos lados hasta que vio una figura que se acercaba lentamente y cuando se diviso bien todo se vio que era gold. Gold saludo a ash y los dos salieron del laberinto del acantilado y al salir, se fueron a hablar un rato mientras que los amigos de ash lo encontraban.

-Hola, mi nombre es gold -dijo gold iniciando la conversación- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-hola, mi nombre es ash ketchum -dijo ash presentándose amistosamente- es un gusto… espera, ¿dijiste que te llamabas gold?

-así es, espera -dijo gold mirando al chico que tenia en frente- tu eres ash, al que le mande la nota

-muchas gracias por lo de la nota -dijo ash dándole la mano a gold- ¿te encontraste con britani?

-espera, ¿sabes su nombre? -dijo gold recordando a la chica

-así es -dijo ash mirando a las nubes- la conocí en las islas shamouti del archipiélago naranja

-y ¿cómo fue que la conociste? -pregunto gold mirando a su nuevo amigo

-pues veras -dijo ash iniciando la historia- la historia comenzó cuando estaba en las islas shamouti que embarcamos por emergencia y después de una gran aventura junto a lugia y otros tres pokémon, llegó britani que era amiga de Melody

-espera, ¿Quién es Melody? -pregunto gold curioso por saber quien era esa chica- es la misma chica que me encontré

-no gold -dijo ash riéndose-la chica que te digo, ósea Melody, es una chica de pelo color rojo

\- ¿entonces? -pregunto gold más confundido que antes- ¿Quién es la chica que me mencionas?

-mira, cuando llegó britani me llevo a un lugar lejos y me beso -dijo ash sonrojado al recordar dicha escena- y yo le correspondí a ella, luego de eso unos amigos nos sorprendieron

-pero que picarón -dijo gold riendo maliciosamente- y ¿Qué sucedió luego?

-ya basta gold -decía ash más sonrojado mirando a otra parte- luego de eso, ella me llevo a otra parte y siguió besándome y luego sin que me diera cuenta, fue tocándome por mi parte privada que no me gusta que me toquen

-pero ¿Qué dices? -dijo gold sorprendido- ¿Qué pasó luego de eso?

-me separe de ella y le dije que no me tocara ahí y llegó misty y comenzó a pelear con ella -decía ash tocándose la cabeza- después de eso me fui y en pueblo paleta comenzó a llegarme cartas de amenaza de esa chica

-vaya, mira tu ash -dijo gold mirando a el chico al lado de él- ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica?

-se llama Britani Bredg -dijo ash mirando a su amigo

\- ¿Cómo es que…? -dijo gold buscando algo en su mochila y saco una revista de su mochila- ella es Britani Bredg- la hija de el presidente de unova

\- ¿la conoces gold? -pregunto ash al ver la reacción de su amigo- ¿Quién es ella?

-ella es famosa solo por ser la hija del presidente -dijo gold viéndola mas de cerca- ¡es genial!

\- ¿Ella te gusta gold? -pregunto ash mirando a las nubes

\- ¿Qué dices? -dijo gold sin dejar de verla- puede ser que sí

\- ¿me ayudaras amigo? -pregunto ash viendo a su obsesionado amigo

-claro que sí ash -dijo gold con una mirada de desconfianza

\- ¿estás seguro? -preguntó ash preocupado

-claro ash, no te decepcionare -dijo gold guardando su revista

-por cierto, gold -dijo ash parándose- yo soy el campeón de kanto, pero que esto quede entre tú y yo gold

-tranquilo ash, nos vemos después -dijo gold yéndose del lugar, pero pensando en otra cosa

Después de la charla, ash continuo con su viaje y con sus dos amigos por johto hasta que llegó a la liga y la gano así terminando su viaje por la región de johto. Cuando llegó a pueblo paleta, le dijo a su madre que se iba a ir a la región de hoenn para comenzar un nuevo viaje y conocer más pokémon, delia sintió y el profesor oak le dio nueva pokedex y seis poke balls, así ash se fue a la región de hoenn después de una larga noche de descanso en su casa. Al llegar a hoeen, justo en el laboratorio del profesor birch, conoció a un chico llamado Brendan quien le ofreció su amistad en el primer momento, ash le correspondió y cada uno tomo caminos diferentes, ash se fue por toda la región solo sin amigos, él pensaba que era la primera vez que viajaba solo en un viaje pokémon. Al llegar a ciudad Petalburgo, fue directo al gimnasio Petalburgo y desafío a su líder norman, después de eso llegaron los problemas para ash con las cartas de britani, ash ya se estaba cansando de britani y ya no aguantaba los problemas hasta que llego a un acantilado que estaba en la ruta 109, ash estaba frente al acantilado y pikachu lo observaba muy preocupado por la reacción de su amigo y entrenador, en ese preciso momento Brendan estaba de paso cuando vio a ash frente al acantilado, Brendan fue hacia a ash para preguntarle que hacia allí y vio que ash estaba dando pasos hacia adelante y escuchaba un llanto que venía de ash, Brendan se imagino lo peor y fue corriendo para detener la locura que iba a cometer su amigo de kanto.

Ash estaba a punto de saltar y pikachu lanzo un impactrueno, pero sin efecto hasta que Brendan lo detuvo de cometer un gran error, ash estaba en llanto y Brendan lo tomó en sus brazos dejando que ash se desahogara de lo que fuera que le estuviera doliendo. Al terminar, ash le contó a Brendan todo lo que le había sucedido y lo que estaba viviendo por culpa de esa chica, Brendan comenzó a aconsejarlo y ash entendió y le preguntó a Brendan si podía acompañarlo en su viaje, pero antes de eso ash le dijo que el era el campeón de kanto dejando a Brendan con un toque de sorpresa, pero aun así los dos siguieron. A mitad de camino cuando ambos llevaban la mitad de camino la chica de las pesadillas de ash se apareció para poder tomar venganza de ash, en ese momento ash le dijo furioso que no le importaba si ella era la hija del presidente de unova, pero ella para él no era nada, ni siquiera existía para él, la furia de ella se aumento cuando escucho eso, pero Brendan le dijo que lo esperara, ash confuso le dijo a Brendan que se fueran, pero él tenia otros planes que no quería revelar eso, pero lo haría en el futuro y se fue junto a ella, ash en ese momento se sentó asombrado, pero la sorpresa de la chica fue que un ataque le impacto y Brendan se fue a ayudar a ash, así los dos se fueron del lugar rápidamente. En otra parte ash le dijo a Brendan que pensó que él lo estaba abandonando y él le dijo que eso jamás y así se fueron por caminos separados.

Cuando Brendan llego a la liga pokémon se encontró la sorpresa de que britani estaba allí y fue a hablar con ella, pero ella fue la que le dio una propuesta muy interesante que Brendan no rechazo y se unió a ella para hacerle daño a ash, pero este pensaba por dentro que la pobre chica no sabia que él solo estaba de espía para defender a su amigo y ponerle fin a esto. Ash estaba en el aeropuerto internacional de hoenn para abordar e irse a la región de kanto a su casa. Cuando llegó a pueblo paleta, su madre lo recibió con un abrazo, a ash le pareció raro y le pregunto que pasó, ella le respondió que de él se estaba hablando muchas cosas malas y que sus amigos desde misty hasta tracey lo habían abandonado por eso, a ash no se le pareció raro y se fue a su habitación acompañado de pikachu, delia solo lo miraba tristemente y se fue a preparar la cena, para que su hijo se alegrara y ella esperaba que toda esta situación cambiara para bien. Ya habían pasado varias ocasiones en las que ash viajo a diferentes regiones conociendo a muchos amigos y en una de ellas, la región unova donde conoció a un chico llamado black y de repente se hicieron grandes amigos, después de eso ash viajo a kalos y unova donde comenzó todo el abandono y la soledad de ash, después de eso fue donde sus amigos lo invitaron a pasar un gran día de relajación y hasta el día de hoy ash sigue planeando su venganza por la injusta muerte de su madre.

 **Continuara…**

 **Tet: bueno hasta aquí dejamos esto, la historia de cómo comenzó todo**

 **Tobs: bien, una explicación de como comenzó y adiós lectores, esperamos sus opiniones**


	10. Capítulo 9: El regreso

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Capítulo 9: El regreso de los siete dones**

Sun recordaba ciertos momentos en que conoció a ash y diamond, pero como ash no había nadie, fuerte y sabio. Sun estaba sentado bajo un árbol recordando todo lo vivido hasta que varios pokémon fueron hacia él y se acostaron al lado de sun, sun se quedo dormido con todos sus amigos pokémon. Ash regreso de su caminata por el pueblo y entro a la casa, pero no vio a nadie, ash fue al cuarto de arriba para ver cómo estaba Kenny y ver si su amigo estaba ahí, pero no estaba y el invitado herido estaba bien así que ash salió en busca de su amigo hasta que llego a la misma entrada y vio a sun dormido junto a muchos pokémon, fue y lo despertó. Ash y sun estaba sentados bajo el árbol hablando y en ese momento uno de los pokémon llegó y se durmió en medio de los dos, el ambiente se sentía bastante tranquilo hasta que sun toco el tema de la falta de diamond, ash le dijo que si hacía falta su amigo. En ese momento ash le pregunto a sun por lo que le había dicho diamond que lo habían encontrado en un museo y sun le dijo que ese misterio todavía no lo habían resuelto, así los dos continuaron con el buen ambiente y se quedaron ahí, sun se durmió y ash se fue y se sentó cerca del lago. A las dos horas ash despertó a su amigo y le dijo que era hora de irse y los dos se retiraron del lugar.

Estando ambos en la casa, sun se fue a su cuarto a dormir mientras que ash se fue a ver a su invitado y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Kenny no estaba en cama, desde el cuarto ash llamo a sun quien vino corriendo a ver que sucedía, sun se sorprendió y vio que Kenny no se encontraba en cama. De repente se escuchó que alguien salía del baño, ash fue a mirar y era Kenny quien venía tambaleándose del mareo y desaliento que lo invadían, sun y ash fueron y lo tomaron de brazos y lo llevaron para que se acostara, después de eso Kenny se quedó dormido y los dos salieron de la habitación y se fueron al patio trasero a hablar sobre el herido. Estando en el patio trasero, ash le decía a su amigo que estaba preocupado pues no quería pensar que ya van cinco días desde que Kenny estaba en la habitación y no mostraba mejorías, le preocupaba de que fuera algo más grave que unas simples heridas, sun compartía el punto de vista de su amigo y los dos se fueron a ver como estaba Kenny, cuando entraron se sentía un calor aterrador, sun se acercó y toco a Kenny en la frente y este tenía una fiebre que superaba los cuarenta grados, ash fue a la cocina por hielo para ponerle a Kenny en la frente, se lo colocaron y este a las dos horas comenzó a mostrar mejorías. Los dos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y se durmieron. Al día siguiente los dos se despertaron y en el aire había un delicioso olor que los invadía, ambos salieron y bajaron a la cocina, se sorprendieron de ver a Kenny cocinando, ash fue y le quitó todo a Kenny y le ordeno que se fueron a acostar, el les dijo que el ya estaba bien y sun le tomo la temperatura y la tenía normal, los dos aceptaron y se fueron a duchar.

Al haberse vestido, ambos se fueron a desayunar junto a Kenny, mientras estaban desayunando algo comenzó a suceder, sun y ash comenzaron a ver que un aura de color verde rodeo todo el cuerpo de Kenny, los dos se levantaron asustados de lo que estaban viendo pues hace mucho no veían algo así aparte de ellos tres, Kenny comenzó a asustarse y ash le dijo que se calmara. Los comenzaron a caminar alrededor de Kenny que estaba sentado, este preguntaba porque estaba cubierto de esa aura tan extraña, ash y sun mirándose coincidieron en contarle toda la verdad a Kenny, le dijeron a Kenny que hace mucho tiempo, por ahí hace mil años existieron siete entrenadores que luchaban junto a sus pokémon por el bien de todos, personas como pokémon. Estos seres luchaban por el bien y la justicia junto a sus más fieles compañeros, sus pokémon y cada uno tenía su símbolo y eso se representaba por su forma de ser que se le ponía la representación de un pokémon eran siete esos guerreros a los que se les conocía como los siete dones, eran el arceus de la sabiduría, el articuno de la inteligencia, el lugia del consejo, el entei de la fortaleza, el suicune de la ciencia, el celebi de la piedad y el darkrai del temor, esos eran los siete dones, pero Kenny le pregunto porque el aura a lo que sun explico. Cada entrenador tenía su símbolo y cada símbolo se representaba por un color de aura, el arceus de la sabiduría se representaba por el aura de color dorado, el articuno de la inteligencia se representaba por el aura color azul, lugia del consejo tenía un aura color plata, el color de aura del entei de la fortaleza era rojo, el del suicune de la ciencia era color morado, el del celebi de la piedad era color verde y el darkrai del temor era color naranja.

Kenny consiguió calmarse un rato y le pregunto a los dos si el era entonces un don, ash contesto que era probable, pero Kenny les pregunto como es que sabían eso y sun le contesto que los dos eran dos de los siete dones, ash continuo con la pregunta de Kenny y sun le preguntó si él tenía algún símbolo o dibujo en su cuerpo a lo que contestó que sí, alzando su manga y dejando el brazo descubierto se podía ver la figura de un celebi dibujada en su brazo a lo que ash dijo que definitivamente el era uno de los siete dones, el celebi de la piedad. En ese momento Kenny cayó desmayado por la sorpresa, pero los dos pensaban que era por que aun le persistía la enfermedad así que lo llevaron arriba y lo acostaron. Cuando bajaron se encontraron con la sorpresa de que su amigo diamond estaba en la sala mirando los alrededores, ash fue y lo saludo, lo abrazo y le dio la bienvenida, sun lo saludo y le pregunto como le había ido, diamond le dijo que mal y bien, mal porque los el equipo flare se había vuelto muy poderoso, había tenido que unir fuerzas con Cintia y los cuatro entrenadores elite para combatirlos, ash dijo que después se preocuparían por eso, sun dijo que ahora tenían que hablar seriamente, diamond se asusto malpensando la situación. En el patio sun y ash le contaron la experiencia vivida junto a Kenny, sin que ellos lo supieran detrás de la puerta escondido estaba Kenny escuchando la conversación, el escucho que ash era el símbolo del arceus de la sabiduría, diamond era el símbolo del suicune de la ciencia y sun era el símbolo del articuno de la inteligencia, Kenny se dio a revelar en ese momento asustando a los tres, sun le dijo que él le explicaría todo y Kenny le pregunto porque le habían ocultado eso, ash le respondió que era porque no estaban seguros de eso hasta que el mostro su aura, por otra parte diamond le pregunto desde cuando le pasaba eso y Kenny respondió que desde hace dos años, los tres se miraron y quedaron pensativos.

Ash le dijo a diamond que ya había cuatro dones reunidos, faltaban tres para poder enfrentar la amenaza que representaban el equipo flare y el equipo galáctico, Kenny dijo que no entendía nada y diamond se fue con él mientras que los otros dos se quedaron hablando. En el lago diamond le contaba a Kenny la amenaza del mundo, este entendía y le dijo a diamond que él les ayudaría con todo, diamond sonrió y volvieron a la casa donde estaban ash y sun. Cuando los dos entraron se sorprendieron no esperaban ver a sun y a ash empacando sus pertenecías, diamond pregunto que sucedía a lo que sun le respondió que los cuatro se iban a la región unova inmediatamente, pero antes de continuar diamond le pregunto a ash que tenia que ver la chica con todo esto de los equipos flare y galáctica, ash le dijo que ella los había contactado, britani era como un puente que unía a los dos equipos, ella lo hizo para llevar su venganza a cabo, pero no sabía o no tenia conciencia que por su ambición traería la destrucción del mundo, ellos la detendrían pues ash iba a vengar la injusta muerte de su madre, los tres asintieron y comenzaron a guardar todo lo que se iban a llevar, pero antes tenían que hacerle saber al mundo que los 7 dones, los entrenadores más poderosos del planeta habían regresado e iban a traer justicia y paz al mundo, pero Kenny preguntó como lo iban a hacer y ash sonrió maliciosamente asustando un poco a los demás, ash les dijo que cuando hubiera una ataque del equipo flare o el equipo galáctica, ellos entrarían en acción y le mostrarían al mundo que los siete dones habían regresado. Los cuatro salieron bien vestidos a la institución, llegaron a aula, entraron y todos se quedaron extrañados al ver a los cuatro con maleta de viaje, le explicaron al profesor rowan las razones por las que se iban de la región (Excepto la razón de los dones) y el entendió al igual que todos los compañeros. Todos fueron a donde la directora explicándole las verdaderas razones de su viaje y ella entendió, dijo que los iba a cubrir en todo para que no se dieran cuenta, así los cuatro se fueron de la región.

Ash y sus amigos llegaron a unova directo en pueblo arcilla, de ahí se fueron a ciudad terracota para buscan un hotel en donde hospedarse, llegaron a un hotel llamado marga y fueron a su respectivo cuarto, una habitación para cuatro personas acostándose cada uno en su cama, se quedaron dormidos para poder comenzar la búsqueda de los otros tres. A la mañana siguiente todos estaban despierto, pero aun acostados en la cama y Kenny les pregunto qué hacían ellos a lo que respondieron que eran campeones regionales, kenny se sentó y los miro a todos sorprendido, ash, sun y diamond se sentaron y lo miraron, al ver su rostro de confusión todos se echaron a reír dejando a kenny más confuso, ash le explico como cada uno se había convertido en un campeón, kenny entendió y dijo que se iba a duchar, los demás fueron preparando las cosas para vestirse y diamond comenzó a desayunar, los pokémon estaba aún dormidos, pikachu estaba acostado en la cama de ash, leafeon estaba dormido en la cama de diamond, shinx estaba dormido en la cama de kenny e incineroar estaba dormido, pero en su pokebola. Después de todos estar listos, salieron al pueblo a averiguar más sobre los dones así que se dirigieron a la biblioteca de la ciudad. Estando allí buscando libros, ash encontró un libro muy interesante que hablaba de los dones anteriores, se decía en el libro que los dones después de cuatrocientos años de estar protegiendo el mundo desaparecieron como si nada, desde ese entonces nadie los había vuelto a ver y el mal comenzó a hacerse presente aterrorizando a las personas y pokémon, pero también decían que ellos regresarían algún día a proteger al mundo y regresarían en su reencarnación, las cosas quedaron claras para los cuatro. Ash decía que kenny tenia que entrenar antes de enfrentarse a los enemigos, todos tenían que entrenar pues debían hacerse más fuertes.

-oye ash -preguntó kenny mirando a sus nuevos amigos- ¿Dónde vamos a entrenar?

-simple -respondió diamond mirando el libro- aquí, en la isla perdida, en la isla inta

-espera diamond, ¿eso no esta en kanto? -pregunto sun mirando el libro

-así es amigos -dijo ash cerrando el libro- hay que ir a entrenar y después buscaremos a nuestros tres amigos faltantes

-muy bien ash -dijo kenny con la actitud que era- ese es el ánimo para poder entrenar

-así es kenny -dijo ash y todos salieron de la biblioteca

Cuando todos salieron de la biblioteca se escucho un estruendo gigante que provenía del parque de la ciudad, todos fueron al parque y vieron al equipo flare junto a britani quien era la que dirigía el ataque, todos fueron al frente y los retaron a una batalla, ash les dijo que si ellos ganaban, britani se llevaría a sus hombre de unova, pero si ellos ganaban, en ese momento britani interrumpió a ash diciendo que si ellos ganaban, todos se entregarían voluntariamente, ellos aceptaron y muchos murmullos se comenzaron a escuchar entre la gente presente hasta que unos de los miembros retrocedió aterrado dejando a britani en alerta, ella preguntó que sucedía y el hombre señalo a ash, señalando sobre todo su cuello. Melani miraba fijamente al cuello del chico y vio una marca extraña preguntando que era eso, el hombre aterrado alzo la voz contra britani preguntándole como es que no sabia que era eso y le dijo que ese era el símbolo de arceus de la sabiduría, todos los presentes incluyendo al equipo flare quedaron sorprendidos pues hace mil años los siete dones desaparecieron en batalla y desde eso no se les había vuelto a ver hasta ahora. Britani pregunto quienes eran los siete dones y uno de sus reclutas le conto la leyenda acerca de los héroes legendarios, ella dijo que no se lo creía hasta que ellos mismo se presentaron.

-yo soy ash -decía ash apuntando a su símbolo- y soy arceus de la sabiduría

-yo soy kenny -al igual que ash, kenny mostraba su símbolo- y soy el celebi de la piedad

-soy diamond -dijo diamond señalando su símbolo- y soy el suicune de la ciencia

-yo me llamo sun -dijo sun mostrando su abdomen donde tenía su símbolo- y soy el articuno de la inteligencia

-cómo puede ser que si los dones ya están muertos -dijo britani

En ese momento aparecieron los pokémon de cada uno, el equipo flare mando sus ataques y los chicos respondieron a la lucha, ash mando sus ataques junto a pikachu mientras que sun mando sus ataques con la ayuda de incineroar, diamond fue con leafeon y atacaron juntos y kenny junto a shinx atacaron juntos. Una guerra en la ciudad ocasiono pequeños daños ya que los cuatro procuraban que en la batalla no se viera afectada la ciudad, al haber terminado ash junto a los otros tres dones terminaron victorioso y el escuadrón de britani termino cansado y derrotado, nadie podía creer lo que había presenciado, que los siete dones hubiesen regresado era una esperanza mientras que britani les dijo que esto no se quedaría así y se fue con su escuadrón, pero antes de irse ash la llamo y ella volteo a verlo, ash le dijo que le hablara a su líder y le contara que los siete dones habían regresado y que se preparara porque ellos no permitirían que ellos siguieran ocasionando daños, britani los miro con odio y se fue junto con su gente, las personas aplaudieron el heroísmo de los cuatro chicos y desde ese entonces todo el mundo ya sabia de la existencia de los siete dones. En todas partes ya se hablaba del regreso de los siete dones al mundo. Ash y los demás seguían en su búsqueda del quinto don que era el entei de la fortaleza que según rumores estaba escondido en algún lugar de kalos así los cuatro se fueron directo a kalos para continuar con su búsqueda. En la región kalos, en ciudad fluxus estaba en científico que hacia mucho borro la memoria de todo el mundo haciendo creer que ash y compañía no existían, pero esta vez, el científico iba a devolver la memoria lo que significaba que todos lo recordarían como antes y una gran onda se expandió por todo el mundo haciendo que todos los que conocieron a ash, a sun y a diamond los recordaran como eran antes de que los olvidaran.

 **En la región Sinnoh:**

En la institución estaban barry junto a dawn escuchando la clase del profesor rowan y la onda de expansión que rodeaba todo el mundo llegó hasta Sinnoh e hizo que todos recuperaran la memoria, dawn estaba tranquila hasta que recordó a ash y que el estuvo ahí y en ese momento grito de la ira haciendo que todos la miraran, rowan le pregunto que le sucedía y ella le dijo que había estado ahí y el dijo que ya no importaba pues él se había ido, todos miraban porque sentían que algo faltaba hasta que barry preguntó en sorpresa que donde estaba barry, dawn dijo que ash se lo había llevado a la fuerza. Al terminar las clases barry se dirigió a donde la directora y ella dijo que lo estaba esperando, cosa que sorprendió al chico rubio, entro y la directora cerró la puerta. Estando adentro la directora Cintia le decía a barry que el le tenia que ayudar a ash y el dijo que porque lo iba ayudar si él había secuestrado a su mejor amigo, Cintia le dijo que no era así y le explico los motivos de su partida junto a sun, diamond y kenny a la región de unova, al final barry se convenció de la verdad y le pregunto a Cintia en que podía ayudar y ella le dijo que no le contara a nadie, pues eso era un secreto para desmantelar los planes del equipo flare y el equipo galáctica, barry salió y se fue al descanso del día en la institución. Al llegar al patio dawn lo estaba esperando junto a otros dos chicos que eran paul y conwey, ella le pregunto que le había dicho la directora y el dijo que kenny se había ido por voluntad propia, dawn y los demás quedaron confusos y preguntaron el motivo que impulso a kenny a irse, barry les dijo que él se había ido a la región unova junto a ash para tomar unas clases extras, dawn se quedo tranquila pues sabia que kenny estaba bien, pero estaban intranquilos porque estaba con ash, pero barry les dijo que no se preocuparan que kenny estaba siendo protegido, barry pensaba para si mismo que eran los dones quienes cuidaban de él. Todos regresaron a las clases como si nada hubiese pasado.

Al terminar las clases, el profesor rowan estaba en el pasillo y se dirigía a la oficina de la directora para aclarar algunas dudas, cuando llegó vio que Cintia se estaba yendo y le grito para que no se fuera, ella le dijo que pasaran a la oficina para hablar. Adentro Cintia miraba rowan seriamente y le sentándose le dijo que iban a hablar en serio, Cintia tomo posición y los dos se miraban fijamente. Rowan le dijo que le aclarara una duda que tenia sobre ash y ella se sorprendió pues no quería revelar la verdad, pero el la estaba arrinconando, rowan le pregunto que si era verdad que ash no había sido el causante del sufrimiento de aquellos pueblos hace seis meses, Cintia le miro y le dijo que era verdad pues habían dos equipos que se proponían a hacer el mal y habían encontrado a quien culpar, el chico que ahora es el don de la sabiduría, el profesor rowan se sorprendió mucho y le dijo que eso era solo una leyenda, además los siete entrenadores habían desaparecido hace mil años, ella lo miro t le dijo que la leyenda estaba regresando a tomar justicia por cuenta propia. Afuera de la oficina estaban dawn, paul, conwey y barry escuchando la conversación, dawn no podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar, que ash nunca había sido responsable de aquellos accidentes y que el era el don de la sabiduría, dawn no se lo creía y le decía a los demás que tenían que investigar esto así los cuatro se fueron a averiguar más sobre la leyenda. Adentro rowan estaba impactado por la noticia, decía que si entonces las leyendas habían regresado una guerra volvería a renacer trayendo consigo destrucción, Cintia le dijo que si, pero que esto se quedaba entre ellos y rowan asintió, se despidió y salió cerrando la puerta, Cintia miraba seriamente por la ventana.

Al día siguiente todos fueron a clases normalmente y en clase, rowan daba las lecciones de historia normalmente hasta que dawn levanto la mano y pregunto por los siete dones, rowan sin dar sospechas le dijo que los siete dones eran siete entrenadores que existieron hace mil años, pero desaparecieron en batalla, cada uno representaba un don y eran los entrenadores mas fuertes del mundo, nadie fue capaz de derrotarlos, dawn le pregunto si la leyenda contaba si ellos volverían, el profesor contesto que en el texto que describía la leyenda decía que en una primavera ellos regresarían trayendo justicia al mundo, él les leyó una parte del texto: _"son siete los guerreros que traerán paz al mundo y justicia a los indefensos, pobre de aquellos que se atrevieron a hacer el mal. Pobre de aquellas personas que se atrevieron a abandonarlos y a manchar sus nombres porque ese será su fin",_ dawn en ese momento se estremeció y pregunto si ellos destruirían a aquellas personas que les hicieron mal, rowan dijo que esas personas se tenían que arrepentir de corazón, pero un chico no pensaba lo mismo y por su cabeza solo pasaba el pensamiento de odio y rencor, además pensaba que el derrotaría a los siete dones el solo. Al terminar el día dawn se fue de inmediato para su casa a contarle todo a su madre, por otro lado, paul se fue a un campo de entrenamiento para volverse más fuerte, varias personas que había alrededor le preguntaban porque entrenaba tanto y el les respondía que era para derrotar a siete entrenadores que se creían invencibles, los presentes se ofrecían para entrenar con él y también para ayudarle a combatir a dichos entrenadores.

 **En la región kalos:**

Un entrenador de bufanda azul junto a una niña que vestía una boina verde y una camisa pálida junto con unos pantalones verdes, los dos se fueron a el centro de la ciudad para disfrutar de un helado y cuando llegaron vieron a una gran cantidad de gente reunidas en un sitio observando una batalla pokémon, los dos se fueron a ver quienes estaban luchando y cuando se metieron entre la gente habían dos chicos, del lado derecho estaba un chico de unos catorce años que vestía una camiseta negra con una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones grisáceos y del otro lado un chico de ropas rojas, una batalla entre un machoke y un lucario, lucario iba a golpearlo con ataque óseo mientras el machoke se defendía de los fieros ataque s de su rival, machoke respondió con un puño dinámico mandando a lucario unos metros atrás. Lucario uso aura esfera golpeando a machoke mandándolo atrás haciéndolo caer, machoke se levanto y fue corriendo hacia a él con un puño de fuego, pero lucario cerro sus ojos y con el poder del aura veía todos los movimientos de su rival y esquivo el ataque de su rival y en el aire atacó con un ataque óseo dándole un gran golpe que o dejo muy herido, machoke se levantó y fue hacía lucario y este fue directo y poniendo la mano en el abdomen de macho utilizo palmon para acabar la batalla, machoke cayó debilitado tras el ataque de lucario, ahí el entrenador black fue declarado ganador del encuentro. Alan fue junto a su pequeña amiga a saludar al entrenador y a retarlo a una buena batalla, pero este les dijo que ahora no podía porque tenía que llevar a sus pokémon, él se presento diciendo que se llamaba Alan y la pequeña se llamaba manon, black le dijo a alan que era todo un placer, pero ahora tenía que irse, en ese momento una gran explosión ocurrió muy cerca de donde estaban, los tres fueron de inmediato al lugar de la explosión a ver qué había ocurrido.

Al llegar al lugar se veían miembros del equipo flare y el equipo galáctico, black le dijo a todos que se fueran del lugar y alan saco a su charizard, la gente miraba la escena y los atacantes dirigieron sus ataques a los dos entrenadores, black eligió a su lucario que estaba aún con su energía, lucario uso una barrera de aura que bloqueo los ataques de los enemigos, en ese momento black comenzó a emitir un aura color rojo dejando a alan sorprendido pues la gente sabia que significaba eso y uno de los presentes grabó la escena y la montó en la web, la gente decía que el don de la fortaleza ya había aparecido lo que dejo a alan más sorprendido y decidió ayudar, charizard fue a atacar con su lanzallamas y lucario comenzó a brillar también color rojo, lucario mando una aura esfera con más potencia que le dio a muchos rivales dejándolos debilitados, cuando la batalla termino los enemigos resultaron perdedores y se retiraron del lugar haciendo que toda la gente diera un grito de victoria, alan agradeció a black y este hizo lo mismo, después de eso black se fue del lugar al centro pokémon a sanar a sus amigos. En el centro pokémon, después de que todos sus pokémon fueron sanados, black se retiro del lugar y se fue a otra ciudad para seguir entrenando. Cuando black llego a ciudad batik, fue directo a sentarse en el parque que había allí. Black estaba sentado cuando una chica se sentó al lado de él y el se corrió para no estar tan cerca de ella, pero ella se acercaba aun más, el le preguntó que quería y ella le dijo que lo quería a él en sus tropas, en ese momento black le pregunto que ella era britani, la que le hizo tanto daño a su amigo, en ese momento ella intento sacar una poke ball, pero black la detuvo tomando su mano, le dijo que no quería provocar una batalla en ese lugar y ella se logró soltar y salió corriendo del lugar, black se quedó mirándola y se quedó sentado y pensaba cuando se reuniría con los demás.

 **En unova:**

Ya era de mañana y ash estaba dormido, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana del hotel despertaron al chico con su pikachu, se levanto y fue a ducharse, cuando tenia toalla en mano y su ropa lista fue a la puerta y la abrió, cuando abrió y entro sin mirar al interior, se quito la ropa y fue a entrar a la ducha, cuando fue a abrir la puerta de la ducha salió sun de la ducha, los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente avergonzados. En la habitación donde estaban diamond y kenny dormidos fueron despertados por un grito que venia del baño, los dos se levantaron y fueron a ver que ocurría, entraron y vieron a los dos poniéndose la toalla, diamond pregunto que es lo que estaban haciendo y ash explico que el habían entrado y se había desvestido y cuando fue a abrir la puerta de la ducha sun salió, kenny le pregunto si no había escuchado el agua cayendo y el dijo que cuando entro todo estaba apagado y callado, diamond miro a sun y este se ruborizo y dijo que se había ido la luz y él no se podía duchar sin luz, diamond y kenny suspiraron y se fueron a acostar de nuevo, ash fue de inmediato y lo tomo a ambos diciendo que no se acostarían de nuevo y sun salió detrás de ash. Sun estaba de acuerdo con ash, los dos chicos en toalla miraban maliciosamente a los dos dormilones, los cogieron de los brazos y los desvistieron y los metieron a la ducha, ash les dijo que so saldrían del baño hasta que se ducharan, diamond le dijo que no era capaz de bañarse con otro chico, sun le dijo que ahora eran compañeros y además tenían prisa, los dos salieron del baño dejando solos a kenny y diamond. Ash y sun se vistieron y miraban a la puerta del baño y nada que salían esos dos, ash fue a ver que sucedía y abrió la puerta, vio a diamond sentado desnudo, sun se asomó también a ver que sucedía y le pregunto a su amigo que estaba haciendo a lo que diamond les respondió que no era capaz de bañarse desnudo con kenny así que estaba esperando a que kenny saliera de la ducha para seguir el, ash y sun se miraron y lo metieron a la fuerza, los dos adentro de la ducha le decían a ash que los dejara salir y ash dijo que se ducharan rápido, kenny le pregunto a ash porque y el dijo que fue por aquella vez que dijeron que él y sun eran algo más que amigos, diamond suspiro y comenzaron a ducharse.

Al rato diamond y kenny salieron rojos, sun les pregunto si se habían quemado con el agua y los dos respondieron que estaban avergonzados, pues era la primera vez que se bañaban juntos y ash los llamo a todos, los tres fueron de inmediato y ash les dijo que vieran el video que el tenía abierto, se veía a black con un aura roja que rodeaba su cuerpo y el de lucario, sun dijo que ya habían encontrado al don de la fortaleza, ash les dijo que se prepararan pues se iban para kalos inmediatamente. Estando listos todos salieron del hotel y se fueron a tomar un vuelo a kalos.

 **Continuara…**

 **Tet: bueno tobs, ahora viene el encontró**

 **Tobs: bien tet, ahora el reencuentro, adiós lectores, espero sus comentarios**


	11. Capítulo 10: Los restantes

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Capítulo 10: Los restantes**

Ash, diamond, sun y kenny estaban llegando al aeropuerto internacional de kalos con la esperanza de encontrar a black y a los otros dos para poder terminar con esta inútil guerra de una vez por todas. Ya habiendo aterrizado todos los pasajeros salieron del avión para dirigirse a su destino o punto de encuentro con familiares o amigos, por otra parte, ash y sus amigos se fueron directo al lugar donde fue visto black para hablar con él. Al llegar a ciudad fluxus, le iban preguntando a la gente si no sabían donde estaba el chico que salvo la ciudad hace dos días y la gente respondía que no tenia idea de donde podría estar, ash se fue con sus amigos a otra parte de la ciudad, pero era el mismo resultado hasta que un hombre de ropas negras les pregunto porque buscaban al chico del don, ash le dijo que lo estaban buscando porque el era su compañero, el hombre los miro con sorpresa diciendo que ellos eran los otros cuatro dones, las palabras de aquel hombre llamaron la atención de toda la ciudad, diamond le dijo a aquel hombre que tuviera discreción al hablar, el dijo que lo sentía y les dijo que el chico estaba en ciudad batik, hace unos días había partido a ciudad batik para continuar con su entrenamiento, pero también les dijo otras cosas, que los otros dos dones los habían visto, según rumores por la región de kanto, ash se sobre salto y preguntó por kanto, diamond le preguntó que le sucedía y este dijo que no le pasaba nada y los cuatro se fueron.

Durante el camino, los cuatro iban por una niebla que hacia borroso todo, en un momento dado todos se separaron y ash llamaba a todos, pero nadie contestaba así que continuo con el pensamiento de que al final todos se reencontrarían, pero ash seguía perdido hasta que en medio de la niebla algo parecido a una roca le dio en el brazo a ash sacándole algo de sangre, ash se cubrió el brazo pues le dolía, miraba a todas partes y no veía a nadie que pudiera haber lanzado esa roca así que ash siguió con su camino y otra roca salió de uno de los árboles que cubrían el camino y lo lastimo en la pierna, ash cayó de rodillas y tomo su posición defensiva. Ash miraba por todos los lados, pero no veía a nadie así que se levantó y se fue cojo buscando a sus amigos. En otro lado del bosque iban sun y diamond que se habían encontrado, estaban buscando a kenny hasta que oyeron que alguien estaba corriendo en círculos alrededor de ellos y los dos tomaron posiciones defensivas, sun miraba atentamente igual que diamond, pero no se divisaba nada por culpa de la niebla hasta que por detrás de diamond alguien lo toco y este mando su puño para dar un golpe, cuando se dio cuenta era kenny quien estaba echado en el piso con la mano en el rostro quejándose de dolor, diamond se disculpo y le explico que alguien los estaba asechando y por eso fue el golpe, kenny dijo que no había problema y que mejor continuara buscando a su amigo.

Los tres se metieron más por el espeso bosque, pero por cada lado que buscaban solo hallaban pokémon salvajes incluso kenny capturo un dirling. Los tres chicos llegaron hasta un claro de agua donde había varios pokémon salvajes y había un milotic hermoso donde sus escamas brillaban con la luz del sol, kenny se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior lo cual le recordó a sun y a diamond la ves que todos llevaron a ash a las aguas termales de la isla inta, los dos hicieron lo mismo que kenny y se metieron al agua. En otro lado del bosque ash estaba caminando algo cojo tratando de llegar a un espacio abierto, pero por más que caminaba solo veía espacios cerrados donde no llegaba nada de luz, ash se sentó en un árbol y allí se quedo dormido por el cansancio que tenía. Mientras este dormía, un chico y dos chicas fueron lentamente hacia él para capturarlo, pero tuvieron la mala suerte de que ash despertó en ese momento y les pregunto que querían, ash los alcanzo a divisar y eran tres de los poderosos reclutas del equipo galáctico, ash se intento parar para salir del lugar, pero le fue imposible ya que su cuerpo no se lo permitía, ash estaba al borde del colapso. Los tres fueron a capturar a ash, pero fue pikachu quien salió detrás de un árbol y los hizo alejar con un potente impactrueno, los otros tres que estaban en el lago vieron el poderoso impactrueno que era el del pikachu de su amigo, se vistieron y fueron de inmediato al lugar de la batalla.

Ash estaba medio dormido y veía borroso, pikachu lo miro y le hablaba para que se desmayara, pero fue muy tarde ya que ash cayó inconsciente, pikachu lucho arduamente contra el equipo galáctico el solo, pero al final logró su cometido que era defender a su amigo, los tres del equipo galáctico se habían retirado debido al inmenso poder que tenia el pequeño pokémon. Los tres chicos llegaron al lugar y vieron a ash inconsciente y bastante herido y pikachu que estaba exhausto de dicha batalla, kenny tomo a pikachu en brazos mientras que sun y diamond tomaron a ash y lo llevaron al claro donde estaban anteriormente. Cuando llegaron desvistieron a ash para ver cuantas heridas tenia y su cuerpo estaba muy herido debido a los constantes ataques que salían de los arboles y pikachu, kenny lo estaba atendiendo. Sun se quitó la camisa, los pantalones y se metió con ash al lago para limpiar su cuerpo mientras que diamond se desvistió para ayudar a sun quien no podía hacerlo solo. Al haber terminado, le colocaron a ash una ropa cómoda para dormir y lo acostaron en una tienda de acampar junto a pikachu, después los tres se quedaron afuera frente a una fogata bajo la luz de la luna, kenny le preguntaba a los demás como era black y diamond le contaba que él era un entrenador especial ya que era tan fuerte como todos ellos, además de que el poseía una fortaleza especial y por eso lo llamaron el don de la fortaleza, kenny curioso les pregunto quién los había nombrado dones, sun respondió que había sido arceus el que los llamo y los nombro, diamond le preguntó a kenny si había tenido algún encuentro con arceus y este respondió que una vez en el lago valor lo había contactado y el pokémon comenzó a emitir una luz verde muy brillante y ahí fue que comenzó a experimentar esa aura, sun le dijo que ahí estaba la respuesta.

Ya veo, eso fue lo que dijo kenny después de que le contaran la historia de black, kenny les dijo que ahora estaba más entusiasmado para ponerse a entrenar, sun y diamond se miraron entre si sonriendo y fueron con kenny a un lugar lejano y solitario para comenzar a entrenar. En un bosque lejano de la tienda donde dormía ash, sun comenzó a entrenar a kenny y lo primero era que él y su pokémon se conectaran mediante su don como lo había hecho black, kenny daba todo de sí, pero parecía que no era suficiente así que diamond le dijo que intentara tener una batalla con su pokémon, kenny confundido preguntó y sun le dijo que atacara a su pokémon y que shinx atacara a kenny, así ambos comenzaron con la batalla. Al final del día se vieron los resultados del entrenamiento, los dos, tanto kenny como shinx estaban emitiendo una luz verde que rodeaba sus cuerpos, sun miraba sonriente a su amigo en entrenamiento, diamond miraba a la tienda donde estaba ash para ver como estaba hasta que sun lo llamo y le dijo que ya había comenzado a mostrar su verdadero poder, los dos fueron al lugar y vieron a kenny inconsciente al igual que shinx, diamond lo tomo en brazos y este despertó y dijo que parece que aun no lograba contener ese inmenso poder, sun dijo que dejaran así por hoy y los tres se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, sun estaba dormido cuando escucho a ash quejarse, se levanto de inmediato y salió a la vez que salieron diamond y kenny para ver como ash fue volando hacia una roca impactando contra ella dejando una gran nube de polvo alrededor, los tres miraron al otro lado y vieron a un hombre musculoso que tenia a pikachu por la cola, sun eligió a incineroar y le dijo que usara lariat oscuro y el pokémon se envolvió en una nube negra y fue girando hacia el hombre que tenia a pikachu, el tipo logro detener el ataque de incineroar y lo mando a volar de un golpe, sun le dijo que porque no luchaba limpio y el les dijo que si querían ganar debían tener alguien que los guiara, un capitán, además debían dejar lo que mas apreciaban y luchar por ellos mismos, los tres se quedaron tiesos por las palabras de aquel hombre hasta que sucedió algo asombroso.

Ash salió de los escombro a toda velocidad hacia a aquel hombre y golpeándolo fuertemente lo mando a volar al lago, mirándolo con ojos de furia dijo que a él lo conocían como el don de la sabiduría y él era el capitán de los siete dones sagrados, el tipo salió furioso y fue a atacar a ash, pero fue diamond quien llego rápidamente y golpeando al hombre lo mando hacia un montón de arboles dejando una gran destrozo, el hombre se levantó y vio algo sorprendente, los cuatro chicos en posición intimidante y listos para luchar, los pokémon observaban y fueron a luchar, pero fue ash quien los detuvo con unas simples palabras, _"así como ustedes pelean por nosotros, ahora es nuestro turno de luchar y protegerlos, a ustedes y al mundo",_ los cuatro pokémon se detuvieron en seco y se quedaron quietos, el tipo dijo que se llamaba Egil, miembro del poderoso equipo Equos. Egil analizaba todo detalladamente hasta que vio en los cuatro símbolos que lo hacia creer que verdaderamente eran ellos, en ash vio la insignia de arceus dibujada en el cuello, en diamond vio el símbolo de un suicune en el cuello, en kenny vio un celebi dibujado en un brazo y en sun vio un articuno dibujado en la pierna; el hombre fue a atacar de nuevo, pero fue sun quien lo detuvo con su mano y golpeándolo fuertemente lo mando al fondo del lago, los cuatro comenzaron a hablar y le dijeron a sus pokémon que no se metieran en esta guerra pues no querían que ellos salieran heridos, pero pikachu y los demás no aceptaron esa oferta así que a los chicos no les quedo de otra que dejarlos ayudar, así continuaron en la búsqueda de los demás.

Los cuatro llegaron a ciudad batik y fueron directamente a un centro pokémon para sanar a sus pokémon, estando allí, al entrar un hombre se quedó mirándolos algo temeroso y kenny noto esto, fue y le pregunto que le sucedía a lo que el hombre les contesto que ellos eran aquellos guerreros que querían destruir el mundo, ash se quedo sorprendido por aquella respuesta y le dijo que ellos iban a ayudar a detener al equipo flare, él les dijo que el equipo flare iba a proteger al mundo de los enemigos que son ustedes, en ese momento mucha gente entro y fue a atacar a los chicos hasta que vieron las marcas de aquellos guerreros antiguos, el símbolo del arceus, el símbolo de suicune, el símbolo del celebi y el símbolo del articuno, en ese momento la gente retrocedió, pero fue la oficial Jenny quien los iba a atacar con su growlite hasta que White apareció detrás de ellos, ash como los otros tres quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina aparición, luego de eso todos desaparecieron entre chispas, la oficial dijo que había alcanzado a ver el símbolo de la chica, era el don del consejo que se reconocía por el símbolo de lugia en su brazo. En un lugar escondido de ciudad batik, en una cueva, aparecieron ash junto a los demás, White les dijo que esperaran un momento, mientras esperaban habían acordado en decirle a White que los ayudara hasta que…en ese momento apareció black preguntando si ya estaba listos, ash le dijo a White que no se había imaginado que el estaba con ella, el sexto don, el don de la fortaleza y así se fueron a buscar al último, el don del temor. Durante el camino todos estaba hablando de que habían hecho en este tiempo.

-oye ash ¿Qué has hecho en este tiempo? -pregunto black curioso

-oye black, no le digas así al capitán -dijo kenny mirando a su amigo

\- ¿capitán? -pregunto White mirando a ash- ya tenemos un capitán

-así es -dijo diamond con orgullo- y el más fuerte de todos

\- ¿el más fuerte? -pregunto black curioso y desafiante- entonces acepta una pelea conmigo

-black, no es momento para eso -dijo sun temiendo una guerra entre ellos

-descuida sun -dijo White tranquila- recuerda el código numero 5 de los dones, si dos de nosotros se enfrentan será deber de los otros detenerlos

-tienes razón White -dijo sun más tranquilo- entonces no hay de qué preocuparse

-genial, un duelo del capitán con black -dijo kenny emocionado por ver el potencial de ash

Y así comenzó un duelo entre dos amigos, ash estaba de un lado y black del otro, black le decía a su capitán que él no se contendría a lo que ash le respondió que el tampoco y desaprecio apareciendo atrás de black golpeándolo y mandándolo lejos, kenny sorprendido le preguntaba a White si esa era la velocidad que debía tener un don, ella respondió que esa debía ser la agilidad sugerida. Black vino rápidamente golpeando a ash hasta dejarlo en el suelo, pero el símbolo de arceus comenzó a brillar y black salió volando de un golpe que le dio ash, black cayo muy cerca de ash quedando en el suelo y levantándose fue a atacar a ash, pero este esquivaba todos sus golpes para al final caer derrotado a manos de su capitán. Luego de eso los seis se fueron a acostar para descansar y al día siguiente oírse a kalos a enfrentar al equipo flare y acabar con sus malvados planes, antes de acostarse los seis se acercaron a sus pokémon para decirles que cuando llegaran a kalos necesitarían su ayuda, pikachu y los demás asintieron, pero con algo de confusión. White les explicaba que los seis querían proteger al mundo, pero no podían hacerlo solos, pero había veces que las peleas las tendrían que ejecutar ellos mismo sin ayuda de nadie más para proteger a los demás, así sin más, todos se fueron a dormir para el viaje que iban a emprender a kalos.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos y sus amigos pokémon emprendieron el viaje para poder acabar con Lysson y sus malvados planes, todos iban tranquilos al aeropuerto de unova hasta que White los hizo detener a todos y les dijo que ella los iba a llevar y concentrando gran parte de su poder, liberando parte de su aura todos desaparecieron y aparecieron y ciudad santalune, en la región kalos. Ash y los demás se fueron a ciudad lumiose que es donde se llevaría acabo la liga pokémon, mientras caminaban por lumiose alguien llamo a ash y este volteo para ver a serena junto a clemont y bonnie, ash los miro con una mirada muy fría y ellos lo miraron de la misma forma, serena en ese momento grito a los cuatro vientos que ash era el culpable de la destrucción de aquellos pueblos que padecieron en aquellas guerras, en ese momento black se enfureció y dio unos pasos al frente llamando la atención de la chica y mostrando sus símbolos dijo que ellos eran los siete dones sagrados que iban a ayudar al mundo, serena se quedo impactada ya que no esperaba que ash fuera uno de los dones sagrados hasta que kenny dijo que respetara al capitán que el jamás haría algo así, clemont pregunto algo asustado si ash era el capitán y este lo demostró liberando una gran cantidad de aura hasta que los seis recibieron una gran ataque asustando a todos los presentes.

-nosotros, el equipo flare vamos a destruir este mundo para comenzar de nuevo con los elegidos -dijo una voz misteriosa del cielo

-por lo tanto, esta será la primera ciudad en caer -dijo una voz femenina

\- ¿Quién esta ahí? -pregunto diamond

-el don de la inteligencia -dijo Lysson llegando del cielo junto a un gran helicóptero- sun

-y ellos son los demás dones señor Lysson -dijo zero bajando del helicóptero

-con que eres tú Lysson -dijo ash saliendo de la nube de homo que había en el lugar

-son tal y como dijo el equipo EQUOS -dijo Lysson mirándolos a todos con una gran sonrisa maliciosa

-no me extraña tal alianza -dijo White mirando al tipo de rojo

-tranquila White, los derrotaremos -dijo black llegando al lado de White

-tienes razón, no son rivales para nosotros -dijo kenny a los demás

-escucha bien, los siete dones del poder no dejaran que te salgas con la tuya -dijo ash furioso morando a Lysson y sus hombres

Ahí comenzó una gran batalla que decidía el futuro de la región kalos ya que Lysson volvía a sus planes malvados después de que ash los destruyera cuando viajo por el lugar, pero esta vez él decía que no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, los siete pokémon fueron a atacar para salvar a la región. Una feroz batalla por la paz de la región comenzó, pero fue el equipo flare quien cayó derrotado ante los siete dones de poder, en ese momento llegó el don de la sabiduría ante Lysson y le dijo que no volvería a hacer ningún acto maligno contra el mundo y White llegó al lugar, liberando algo de su aura de poder, Lysson desapareció entre un gran torbellino de luz. Los chicos estaban tranquilos pues sabían que nadie podría ya amenazar a la región kalos. En ese momento dianta llego para agradecerles por su ayuda, los seis dijeron que no había sido nada y que faltaban los reclutas flare por arrestar, en ese momento llego la oficial Jenny y se los llevó a todos, ash les dijo a sus amigos que ahora irían a buscar al don del temor que se encontraba en kanto y así todos se fueron del lugar. En mitad del camino, los seis chicos iban caminando hasta que vieron a un chico tirado inconsciente y los ayudaron, fueron a un lugar de descanso en medio del bosque, allí armaron una tienda donde acostaron al chico herido y White se quedó con él mientras que los demás estaban afuera charlando y hablando.

Cuando este despertó, White lo ayudo a sanar con algunos medicamentos hechos a bases de plantas, al rato los dos salieron para ver a ash buscando a los demás, White le pregunto qué hacía y este le contesto que todos estaban buscando un tesoro de oro que había cerca, White los miro graciosamente y les dijo que tal cosa no existía, así todos pararon la búsqueda y fueron a saludar al chico, tenía un chaleco rojo y una gorra roja, unos pantalones grisáceos y unos guantes color rojo oscuro, ash lo reconoció de inmediato y dijo que él era el séptimo don del poder, el don del temor. Los demás estaban sorprendidos y lo observaban detenidamente a ver quién era hasta que sun fue y lo saludo al igual que diamond, pues ellos lo conocían, White le pregunto a su capitán de donde lo conocía y este respondió que, desde hace mucho, de hecho, fue el primer amigo que conoció aparte de diamond y sun, ahora los siete estaban reunidos, eran las palabras de ash que impulsaban a sus amigos a combatir al equipo galáctica y así se fueron.

Estando ya en camino a la región Sinnoh, todos charlaban y contaban las historias de lo que habían hecho durante su viaje solitario cada uno hasta que ash conto lo sucedido, todos se propusieron aun más en acabar con el equipo galáctico. Cuando llegaron a Sinnoh con la ayuda de White quien estaba agotada de usar tanto poder, la dejaron descansar, así se quedaron por un rato en el bosque jubileo para relajarse un buen rato, pero algo paso allí que nadie esperaba, unos miembros del equipo galáctico llegaron y comenzaron a atacar a los siete, de repente ash salió en defensa de sus amigos y con ayuda de pikachu, lanzaron un ataque que hizo que todos los atacantes huyeran despavoridos ante el poder del capitán de los siete dones del poder, ash regreso al campamento y les dijo que podían continuar con su día libre. Llego la tarde y todos estaban listos para ir y derrotar al equipo galáctico y librar al mundo de tal amenaza.

 **Continuara…**


	12. Capítulo 11: Un gran caos

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Capítulo 11: Un gran caos**

Los siete chicos estaban descansando de ese largo viaje que habían hecho de kanto a Sinnoh, White era la mas agotada, pero todos tenían su meta puesta en el equipo galáctico. Al final del día, los chicos se fueron del lugar para poder pasar la noche en un buen lugar para al siguiente día ir por Syrus y su malvado equipo. Cuando salió el sol por el horizonte, ash se levanto para ir por un buen baño hasta que un ataque lo alcanzo y lo mando al lago en el cual estaba, salió del agua y miro por todas partes a ver que sucedía, pero no lograba ver nada ni a nadie. Ash salió del lago y se fue a dormir nuevamente, pero antes de entrar a la tienda donde estaba durmiendo otro ataque lo alcanzo y lo mando lejos, sun y diamond se despertaron a ver que sucedía, los demás también se despertaron y vieron a ash a lo lejos tirado en el suelo levantándose con dificultad, sun fue y lo ayudo a levantarse, cuando regresaron diamond le pregunto que había sucedido y este le pregunto que había pasado y ash le respondió que el no sabía que fue lo que pasó, diamond examinaba la zona pues creía que se trataba de pokémon salvajes que estaban en época de apareamiento, así que le dijo a sus amigos que se fueran del lugar y todos partieron de inmediato. Al llegar a ciudad corazón, se encontraron con fantina, ash le dijo que era un placer encontrarse con ella, pero fantina estaba fascinada al ver a los famosos siete dones del poder, ash estaba un poco ruborizado hasta que llego dawn junto a paul y barry, ash miraba a sus compañeros de clase y no sabia que decir hasta que barry se acercó y comenzó a hablar con kenny.

-oye kenny -pregunto barry mirando a su amigo seriamente- ¿es cierto eso del don?

-así es barry -le dijo kenny a su amigo rubio

-pero ¿Por qué kenny? -esa pregunta dejo desconcertado y confundido a kenny

\- ¿a qué te refieres barry? -pregunto kenny temiendo lo peor

-a que ya sabemos lo del ataque y todo es su culpa -dijo paul furioso ante los demás

\- ¡ya basta! -dijo el profesor rowan mirando a sus alumnos- no es culpa de ellos, solo nos están defendiendo

-sí, pero por estar defendiéndonos es que tenemos este problema -dijo dawn furiosa apoyando a paul

-esta bien, si no quieren nuestra ayuda, nos vamos -dijo ash dando la vuelta dispuesto a irse

\- ¡espere capitán! -dijo black mirando a su amigo y capitán- ¿qué pasara con ellos?

-descuida black, seguro que si ellos no nos necesitan es porque tienen una gran defensa- dijo ash mirando a dawn

-alto, siete dones del poder -dijo el profesor rowan muy nervioso- los necesitamos pues no sabemos qué va a suceder

-esta bien, los necesitamos -dijo paul algo resentido

-bien, esta decidido, nos quedamos -dijo kenny muy feliz, aunque ash miraba a su vieja amiga pues ya sabia que los recuerdos habían regresado a todo el mundo

Después de eso, los siete compañeros se fueron a la casa de ash y se acomodaron allí esperando el día del ataque, pero mientras que llegaba el día decidieron que seguirían yendo a la institución hasta que pasara todo. A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban listos para irse, pero faltaba alguien y fue kenny el que se dio cuenta que era el capitán el que faltaba, todos fueron al piso de arriba y lo vieron con las sabanas encima así que sun y diamond fueron y bruscamente lo levantaron de la cama preguntándole porque estaba acostado a lo que ash respondió que ya todos se acordaron de él y lo seguirían culpando por lo ocurrido en aquellos pueblos, White se sentó al lado de su capitán y le dijo que no se preocupara, porque después de la batalla todos se darían cuenta de que el no era la persona culpable de aquel accidente, ash los miro y asintió, fue a ducharse, se vistió y todos se fueron a la academia. Estando en el lugar ash miraba a sus amigos y los veía muy feliz platicando con los compañeros de clase, pero su mirada se enfocaba en dawn quien todavía estaba insegura al lado de ash. En ese momento llego Rowan diciendo que hoy no habría clases debido a que se dio un suceso y tendrían una charla con la directora, así todos salieron del salón, pero cuando iban a salir ash y los otros seis, Rowan los detuvo y dijo que los necesitaban, todos seriamente asintieron y sin que nadie los viera, fueron a la oficina de la directora junto a Rowan.

Estando en la oficina, la directora tomo la palabra y comenzó a hablar del inminente peligro que se avecinaba a la región Sinnoh, ash solo escuchaba esperando ver la reacción de sus compañeros de viaje, White tomo la palabra y dijo que había que montar una emboscada para poder derrotar al enemigo mientras que diamond y sun solo hablaban entre ellos en voz baja para no ser escuchados, pero no contaban con que ash tenía oído super sónico ya que estaba escuchando su conversación. Habiendo terminado la importante reunión, todos se retiraron del lugar, pero ash se separo del grupo junto a diamond y sun quedando solos, el les pregunto porque estaban hablando de dejar el grupo después de que pasara todo el asunto del ataque, sun le respondió que estaban cansados de esta situación de luchar contra equipos malvados así que ash les dijo que cuando terminara todo, iba a separar al grupo para que cada uno hiciera su vida aparte y cuando el mundo estuviera en problemas, todos se reunirían; diamond sonrió y le agradeció a su capitán yéndose a donde estaban los demás. Todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones esperando el momento del suceso mientras que ash estaba acostado en su habitación pensando en las palabras de sus dos primeros amigos hasta que una gran explosión se sintió a lo lejos de donde estaban todos, ash se levanto y fue a la entrada de la institución donde se reunió con los otros seis para defender a la región Sinnoh y sus amigos. A lo lejos se veía que algo gran se acercaba con un gran desastre siguiéndolo.

Ash y sus amigos estaban preparados para recibir el ataque, pero lo que los sorprendió fue que junto en la puerta de la institución se detuvo el ataque y se vio un carro verde detenido en la entrada así ash y sun fueron a revisarlo. Cuando estaban delante del auto vieron en el interior y nadie se encontraba en el volante, a los dos se le hacia extraño que no hubiese nadie allí hasta que sun se dio cuenta y le dijo a ash que volvieran adentro pues esto era una trampa que les habían tendido, ambos volvieron adentro para ver una gran caos donde había varios agentes del equipo galáctico peleando por destruir la institución y a aquellos que se encontraban adentro, en ese momento ash le dijo a pikachu que usara impactrueno para echar a los soldados galácticos, pikachu dio un gran salto y estando en el aire dio un gran ataque eléctrico que dejo a los enemigos paralizados y Cintia les dijo que esto apenas era el principio de todo, los siete dones se juntaron y fueron rumbo a la base principal del equipo galáctico para detener la raíz del problema que era Cyrus mientras que los demás se quedaron luchando contra el equipo galáctico. En mitad del camino ash solo tenia en su mente acabar con Cyrus y terminar esta pesadilla universal, White y los demás caminaban solo mirando a su objetivo preparados para luchar con sus mayores rivales y enemigos. Cuando al fin llegaron a la base galáctica, se adentraron sin ser descubiertos con un brillante plan del don de la inteligencia, se separaron para cubrir más terreno y encontrar más rápido a Cyrus.

Ash estaba por un pasillo oscuro esperado ser el primero en encontrar a Cyrus y derrotarlo y así fue, ash estaba frente a una gran puerta de acero que era donde se encontraba el jefe, según la teoría de ash. Al entrar vio a un hombre de cabello azul esperándolo para la lucha final, ash solo miraba con desprecio insinuando que si sabía cuánto daño había ocasionado solo por sus ambiciones de crear un nuevo universo en el cual el reinaría, Cyrus solo reía maliciosamente mirando a un cuadro que había colgado en la pared. Ash solo caminaba por la habitación esperando el momento en que su enemigo se volteara para comenzar la batalla decisiva hasta que al fin Cyrus se dio la vuelta y mirando a ash saco una poke ball y lo reto a una batalla por el destino del mundo, ash acepto con frialdad y comenzó una batalla que decidiría el destino del mundo. Las batallas sucedían y pasaban dejando a algunos de los malos como vencedores, pero para nuestros héroes nada era imposible ya que ellos sucumbían con los enemigos y los derrotaban fácilmente, ash estaba con sun y diamond estaban yendo directo hacia Cyrus y su ejercito del mal para acabar con todo de raíz y traer la paz de regreso a Sinnoh. Cuando llegaron a su base principal, Cyrus estaba descansando es su silla y volteándose para ver a los tres chicos dijo que los había estado esperando para comenzar su tan anhelada confrontación, ash y los demás se miraron y diciendo a su rival que quedaba detenido por complot a la región Sinnoh, Cyrus se levanto riendo pues admiraba el valor de aquellos tres chicos que lo desafiaban y sacando una poke ball eligió a su primer pokémon que fue un machoke y comenzó la batalla.

Ash estaba en su punto máximo de euforia al verse en aprietos pues su enemigo era más fuerte que Lysson, pero sabía que él tenía a su lado a sus amigos que lo apoyarían en todo momento, sun con su incineroar y diamond con su leafeon. Una vez mas ash era el ganador de aquella batalla derrotando al mal, dejando sus planes una vez mas destruidos. Cyrus en su desesperación activo el mecanismo de destrucción total, ash le pregunto que había hecho esta vez y este respondió que como no había alcanzado su objetivo, pues la región seria destruida a lo que sun y diamond se fueron de inmediato dejando a ash solo con Cyrus, pero ash sabia muy bien a donde se dirigían sus amigos así que él distraería al enemigo para que ellos pudieran trabajar libremente. Muy cerca de la institución, sun y diamond buscaban el dispositivo para desactivarlo e impedir una verdadera catástrofe que no solo acabaría con personas y pokémon, sino con la misma vida hasta que sun vio un gran cableado que iba al cuarto de energía de la institución, diamond y sun lo siguieron hasta que se encontraron el cuarto rojo, pues el reactor estaba sobrecargado de energía y estaba apunto de explotar, sun fue de inmediato al panel de control para intentar desactivar el programa mientras que diamond desconectaba los cables para cortar la energía hasta que lo lograron y todo estaba calmado ahora.

Ambos volvieron con ash, se dirigían directo a la oficina de Cyrus para encontrar a ash inconsciente en el piso y no veían a Cyrus por ningún lugar, diamond tomo a ash en brazos y salieron del lugar a toda prisa. Al momento de salir la base comenzó a elevarse por los aires pues era una nave, sun le dijo a su pokémon que usara lanzallamas para destruir los motores, el pokémon escucho a su entrenador y con un potente lanzallamas derribo la nave impidiendo su escape. Cuando aterrizo la nave en llamas, de la entrada se veía que uno de los hombres salía con su mano en el abdomen gimiendo del dolor, diamond fue a socorrerlo, estando allí aquel hombre le dijo que huyeran del lugar pues la nave iba a estallar dejando un gran caos, diamond le pregunto donde estaba todo el personal y el hombre dijo que todos habían escapado y su líder, Cyrus, había desaparecido en un portal hacia otra dimensión, ash solo miraba a la nave pensando en Cyrus así todos se fueron corriendo del lugar para que la explosión no los alcanzara. Estando bastante lejos, todos miraban al lugar donde se encontraba la nave y de repente una gran explosión se hizo presente dejando una gran torre de humo por todo el lugar, a lo alrededores no había nadie gracias al cielo, esos eran los pensamientos de ash en el momento. Cynthia los reunió a todos cuando había terminado el problema para agradecerle especialmente a aquellos siete guerreros que dieron todo de si para defender la región de las manos malvadas, ash y los demás se sonrojaron y dijeron que ahora se iban a ir del lugar, Cintia pregunto porque su decisión y ash respondió que cada uno tenia que resolver unos problemas que tenían y Cintia asintió.

Al anochecer todos estaban reunidos dónde nadie los viera, hablaban de que irían a hacer cuando se separaran, ash por su parte dijo que iba a volver a pueblo paleta para ordenar todo en la casa, sun y diamond junto a kenny le preguntaron si iba a seguir con su venganza para castigar a aquellos que le quitaron a su madre a lo que ash respondió que ya no era necesario pues los que los habían hecho, que fueron sus amigos, estaban bajo la influencia de Lysson y Cyrus aunque eso no tenia perdón, pues iba a regresar para arreglar todos, kenny dijo que se iba a quedar en la institución junto a sus amigos para proteger la región mientras que los demás se retiraron sin decir nada, pero sun dijo que se iba con ash a kanto para acompañarlo, ash agradeció la compañía y todos se separaron y cada uno se fue por su camino. Estando en el avión que iba a kanto, sun y ash estaban abordando para ir directo a pueblo paleta, pero antes de que subieran al avión los dos escucharon que alguien los llamaba, ambos miraron hacia atrás y era diamond quien iba corriendo para alcanzarlos, cuando los hubo alcanzado, les dijo que el también quería ir con ash para acompañarlo, ash acepto y los tres tomaron el vuelo. Cuando llegaron a pueblo paleta, ash fu a abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo; diamond le pregunto que sucedía y ash callado abrió la puerta y cuando entraron los tres, a ash le vino una nostalgia gigante al corazón, cayendo al suelo se puso a llorar con gran pasión recordando a su madre fallecida, sus dos amigos lo tomaron y lo sentaron en el mueble y consolándolo, ash logro calmarse. Así, ash fue a su habitación a organizar toda su habitación mientras que sun y diamond también fueron a sus respectivos cuartos donde dormirían.

Al terminar con sus obligaciones, ash fue con sus dos amigos a hablar para contarles los planes que él tenía de ahora en adelante para la casa. Estando en el piso de abajo, ash tomo la palabra para hablarles y decirles que él tenía pensado expandir la casa para que quedara mas agradable para ellos, pero antes de eso, ash les pregunto si ellos se quedarían a vivir con él, diamond y sun se miraron con una sonrisa y le respondieron que ellos si se quedarían con él, ash sonrió y continuo con sus palabras. Al terminar la charla, sun le dijo que iba a contactar a un buen amigo constructor de la región de alola para que viniera y diamond le dijo que iba a llamar a una amiga de Sinnoh que les ayudaría a decorar la casa, ash entusiasmado les dijo que mientras tanto iría a donde el profesor oak para hablar con él, los dos aceptaron y se fueron. Ash salió de la casa y se dirigió a donde el profesor oak para hablar con él, junto a pikachu los dos llegaron y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su viejo amigo, tracey, él los invito a pasara y ash fue de inmediato a donde estaba el profesor, pero su sorpresa fue ver a Gary allí, el los saludo y fue a saludar a ash, pero para sorpresa de todos y más de ash, fue ver que Gary lo abrazo y diciéndole al oído que lo sentía mucho, que él no se imaginaba el dolor de no tener a su madre, pero que el estaba con ash, ash correspondió al abrazo de su viajo amigo y comenzó a llorar en su hombro mientras que este lo seguía abrazando. Cuando ash termino de desahogarse, el profesor lo invito a sentarse y todos tomaron asiento, oak le pregunto que ahora que estaba solo en casa, que haría de ahora en adelante a lo que ash le respondió que el no estaba solo pues diamond y sun, sus dos mas granes amigos, estaban viviendo con él. El profesor oak se alegro y le dijo a ash que en lo que necesitaran, no dudaran de pedírselo a él, ash agradeció de antemano al profesor y dijo que se retiraría, pero en ese momento Gary salió a abrir la puerta ya que estaban tocando, cuando volvió estaba con sun y diamond quienes buscaban a su amigo, así los tres se fueron del laboratorio.

Ash estaba en casa sentado en el sofá mientras que diamond estaba sentado en el comedor y sun estaba en cama dormido, ash les dijo que saldría un rato a caminar, diamond le dijo que lo esperara, así los dos se fueron de la casa dejando a sun dormido. Ash y diamond llegaron a un hermoso lago que estaba oculto en pueblo paleta ya que ash era el único que conocía ese lugar, los dos estaban sentados bajo un árbol que daba una gran sombra cubriéndolos a los dos del sol que pegaba fuerte, ambos hablaban de lo hermoso que era el paisaje de pueblo paleta y ash estaba sudando del calor, a diamond no se le paso este hecho y le pregunto a su amigo si tenia calor y este respondió que sí, diamond le dijo a ash que se metiera al lago un rato para que se refrescara, ash acepto y fue a desvestirse mientras que diamond se quedo sentado en el árbol mirando a otro lado para no ver a ash, de repente se escucho el sonido del agua salpicando, diamond miro al agua y vio a ash disfrutando del agua, ash miro a su amigo y le dijo fuertemente que también entrara al lago para que desfrutara junto a él, diamond acepto y le dijo a ash que mirara a otra parte para que no lo viera desnudo, ash le dijo que se tranquilizara que el no lo iba a ver, diamond se desvistió y se metió en el agua, ash se fue a levantar y diamond asustado le dijo que no le mostrara su…ash le pregunto que sucedía y cuando se levanto tenía una pantaloneta, en ese momento ash en medio de risas le pregunto a diamond si se había metido completamente desnudo, diamond se quedo rojo y miraba a otra parte diciendo que él creía que él se había metido desnudo, ash estaba riéndose de su amigo hasta que este salió y se coloco una pantaloneta y volvió a entrar. Ambos jugaban en el agua hasta que llego sun, ash le pregunto a sun como los había encontrado y él dijo que había seguido los pedacitos de pan que había dejado diamond en el camino, sun estaba en pantaloneta y entro en el agua a jugar con sus dos amigos.

Mientras los tres jugaban en el agua y hablaban de la vida, alguien detrás de los arbustos los estaba observando fijamente, sobre todo a ash. "Ay, pero que guapo esta mi ash" eran las palabras de aquella chica que estaba oculta en los arbustos. Los tres salieron, se secaron y se vistieron para irse a la casa, cuando llegaron, lo primero que vieron fue una nota que estaba en la mesa, ash fue y la miro, también la leyó en voz alta _"hola mi ash lindo, te he estado buscando en ríos y tierra, pero al fin te encontré, tal vez no me recuerdes, pero yo me encontré contigo en varias ocasiones durante tus viajes, ¡te amo con todo mi corazón! Y espero algún día poder estar contigo por siempre"._ Esas palabras dejaron atónito a ash mientras que los otros dos reían fuertemente burlándose de ash, el los miro y les dijo que no se rieran mas pues iba a desechar la carta, diamond le pregunto el motivo de su decisión, ash respondió que tal vez era una de sus antiguas amigas que lo abandonaron y querían hacerle aun mas daño, diamond lo miro y dijo que tal vez tenía mucha razón y fueron a tirarla, pero al salir de la casa para dejar la carta vieron algo que ash no pensaba ver jamás en su vida, era Melody, la chica de la isla shamouti, ash le pregunto que hacia allí y ella respondió que lo amaba, quería ser su novia por siempre, casarse con el y tener hijos, sun y diamond estaban sorprendidos por la declaración de la chica y esperaban la respuesta de su amigo. En ese momento ash miro a la chica y dijo que no podía aceptar sus sentimientos y no iba a ser su novio, ella lo agarro y le pregunto porque no correspondía a sus sentimientos, ash miro a sus amigos y ellos le dijeron en voz baja que se inventara algo para evadirla, en ese momento ash no sabia que hacer, pero se le ocurrió algo, ash separo a la chica de él y le dijo que no podía estar con ella porque su verdadero mundo, la persona a la que él quería era el chico que estaba detrás de él, era sun. En ese momento a sun se le puso la cara roja y no sabia que decir, le grito a ash y se cayo sentado, diamond lo ayudo a levantar y se fueron para dentro, la chica en ese momento se fue llorando mientras que ash la miraba mientras se iba, cuando ya no se veía la chica, ash se fue para dentro y vio a sun algo exaltado, sun al verlo se fue y lo agarro de la camisa, mas exaltado, le pregunto a ash porque había dicho esa mentira, ash lo miro y tranquilizándolo le pidió disculpas y dijo que eso fue un pretexto para librarse de la chica.

Ellos le preguntaron a ash que había pasado con la chica y ash les contesto que ya se había ido, diamond le dijo a ash que alejarse de sus examigos estaba bien, pero que no se alejara del resto del mundo pues eso era algo malo, ash los miro y les dijo que se tranquilizaran, el no iba a dejar de viajar por el mundo por evadir a su pasado, sun dijo que él se iría por un tiempo, ash lo miro y con tristeza volvió a disculparse y le dijo que si se iba a ir por lo que él había dicho que lo…pero ash fue interrumpido por sun que decía que el se iba a ir porque lo necesitaban en alola y diamond le dijo a ash que también se tenia que ir por motivos de la liga pokémon, ash entendió todo y les dijo que no se preocuparan, que el se iba a ir a viajar a otra región para conocer nuevos amigos, sun y diamond se miraron sonrientes y se despidieron, se fueron dejando a ash solo. Después de pasadas unas horas, ash ya tenia todo listo para su viaje que comenzaría mañana. Ya era la primera hora de la madrugada y ash estaba despierto haciendo su desayuno para irse a duchar, estando listo ash tomo su mochila y salió de casa, pero al partir se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su madre que siempre lo despedía antes de salir a un viaje, pero él siguió para no llorar. Estando en el aeropuerto de carmín, ash estaba listo para irse de viaje a la región de Orión, salió del aeropuerto y abordo el avión y este se fue por los cielos…

 **Continuara…**


	13. Capítulo 12: La soledad de ash

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Capítulo 12: La soledad de ash**

Ash había acabado de llegar a la región de Orión, él iba caminando y en medio del camino, ash estaba en el bosque arbi. En ese momento ash miraba hacia el cielo, mirando a las blancas nubes ash, recuerda a sus viejos amigos que fueron los que siempre lo apoyaron desde el principio, sus amigos sun y diamond. Al recordarlos y ver que no estaban con él, a ash se le cristalizan los ojos, pikachu tiernamente lo mira pues sabía que su entrenador estaba pasando por un momento duro, la tristeza invadía su corazón y la soledad atacaba su ser. Ash no le quedaba más que seguir mirando hacia el cielo, en ese momento ash recuerda el tiempo en que viajo por kalos, con sus amigos serena, clemont y bonnie. Al recordar esos tiempos tan bueno en que viajaba con serena pues era ella la que lo animaba siempre y le decía que el era capaz, pero el dolor incremento más cuando ash recuerda esa dolorosa traición y el abandono que le dieron sus amigos. En ese momento la lluvia comienza a caer pues el cielo se cubre de nubes negras y oscuras, las gotas de agua seguían cayendo y ash mirando a pikachu y corre a una cueva que hay cerca de allí. Ash se refugia junto con su pokémon pikachu y allí se le cristalizan más lo ojos y comienza a llorar recordando mas a sus amigos, el llanto corre mas fuerte y el sueño le toma a ash quedándose dormido.

Al despertar, ash sale junto a pikachu y ve que la lluvia había cesado y era un hermoso día, así ambos continúan su camino a la ciudad de Portovista. Cuando ash había llegado a la ciudad de porto vista, fue inmediatamente al centro pokémon para que pikachu se tomara un buen descanso después de ese largo camino que habían recorrido. Cuando la enfermera joy sale, le dice a ash.

-Ash, me complace decirte que pikachu se encuentra mucho mejor -dice la enfermera joy mirando a ash

Después de eso, ambos salen del centro pokémon y caminan por toda la ciudad. Al estar en el centro del lugar, los dos se quedan mirando una gran edificación que resulto ser el centro comercial portovista, así los dos entrar y van directamente a la zona de entrenadores que estaba en el segundo piso, ambos subieron corriendo para ver quien llegaba primero hasta que al fin ash había entrado en el salón. Ash y pikachu llegan a una estantería donde había varias pociones y medicamentos para el viaje, ash y pikachu comienzan a mirar todo lo que la tienda ofrecía hasta que ash notó que tres personas se habían parado al lado de él y en un momento dado, ash voltea para tomar unas cosas y ve que esas tres personas no eran nada más que serena junto a shouna y trevor, ash se queda mirándolos con los ojos como dos platos mojados, ash voltea y se va de allí, pero antes de que saliera del lugar, es serena quien lo detiene, lo gira y le da una bofetada delante de la gente presente. Las personas conmocionadas, miran a los dos chicos y ash le dice a su excompañera.

-serena, ¿Por qué me has golpeado? -pregunta ash en medio de su asombro

Serena mira a ash y en ese momento, con odio en sus ojos le dice al chico delante de ella.

-porque tu ash ketchum -decía serena con una mirada bastante aterradora, incluso para sus acompañantes- porque tu fuiste el responsable de que mi pueblo sufriera en la agonía y en la desesperación

En ese momento, ash mira a su examiga con los ojos empañados y observando detrás de serena, ve a shouna y a trevor, ash les dice en voz alta: -amigos, ustedes saben que yo no soy responsable de nada de lo que me acusan- trevor mirando a ash fijamente le dice: - ash, ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? - ash impresionado se va corriendo del lugar, pero shouna se va detrás de él para no dejarlo escapar; shouna lo logra alcanzar y con el pie lo hace caer. Ash voltea para ver a una chica que lo miraba de forma desagradable y le dice: -ash, no vas a salir de aquí antes de que te demos tu merecido, pues tu fuiste muy malo con la gente de la región kalos-. Ash mirándola impotente sin poder hacer nada le dice.

-shouna, tu sabes que yo no hice nada -ash hablaba para buscar su defensa- tu sabes que yo soy inocente de toda culpa de aquel accidente. Fueron los equipos flare y galáctico quienes causaron toda esa destrucción y me incriminaron para no recibir castigo

-ash, deja de decir mentiras y culpar a dos organizaciones que ya no existen -dijo shouna bastante furiosa

-shouna, ellos ya no existen porque fui yo quien los destruyo -dijo ash alzando la voz

-ahora con esas declaraciones, confirmas ser el responsable de aquellos ataques -dijo shouna en medio de su ira

-no shouna, tu sabes muy bien que yo no soy el responsable -decía ash en medio del pánico

-ya ves, como tu culpa está invadiendo tu corazón y tu ser -dijo shouna en medio de su llanto que salía por la furia que tenía- tu conciencia no te deja olvidar lo que un día hiciste

En ese momento, trevor y serena los alcanzan, pues serena saca de su poke ball a braixen y esta le da la orden de eliminar al malhechor que antes era su amigo y que hizo sufrir a la región kalos, especialmente a pueblo boceto. En ese momento, braixen toma la ramita de su cola y creando un gran aro de fuego, envía el ataque a ash, toda la gente que estaba alrededor viendo la escena de los chicos, un hombre va directamente a detener al pokémon de fuego, pero fue muy tarde pues el ataque de fuego había impactado en ash. Pikachu que había sida alejad de la zona de impacto por el propio ash, miraba con desesperación a ver si encontraba a su amigo, pero este no había tenido suerte en salir. Cuando todo el humo desapareció, no se vio a ash por ninguna parte. Pikachu, llorando desesperadamente, lanzo un ataque de rayo que dejo a braixen inconsciente y a varias personas en un estado de confusión pues lo único que había quedado de ash era su gorra. Pikachu la tomo, abrazándola fuertemente, comenzó a llorar. Serena quien veía el área completamente destruida, sus sentimientos por ash renacen y en ese momento se le salen las lágrimas, comienza a llorar fuertemente y se dice a si misma: _"por qué, por qué tuvo que suceder esto y ash ha desaparecido"_. El pokémon de fuego confundida, la mira tristemente pues no sabia que estaba sucediendo.

En ese momento, serena se percata de que alguien la está observando, alzando su mirada viendo a pikachu quien la ve con furia, serena presentía que el pequeño pokémon amarillo le guardaba rencor por lo sucedido. Pikachu sacando su más potente ataque eléctrico, lo envía hacia serena, pero fue un hombre que estaba cerca, que tomo a la chica y alejándola del área cuando el ataque eléctrico impacto. El hombre mira a pikachu con desagrado y le dice: _"¿Cuál es tu problema? Si el pokémon ataco y elimino a ese chico fue porque ocasiono una gran destrucción en kalos"._ Pikachu mirando a todos tristemente sale corriendo del lugar. Trevor y shouna, quienes se dieron cuenta de su error, salen corriendo detrás de pikachu gritando al unisono: _"pikachu"._

pikachu, al salir del centro comercial va directamente al centro de la ciudad, en un punto especifico que es el parque. Mientras pikachu va corriendo, ve que la gente miraba curiosa y asustada hacia el bosque, pikachu mirando al suelo, ve varias huellas quemadas, él decide seguir las pisadas y va hacia la entrada del bosque, pikachu con la gorra puesta, comienza a llamar a su entrenador a ver si este respondía, pero nada que contestaba ash. Los esfuerzos de pikachu en encontrar a su mejor amigo parecían en vano, pikachu se adentro aun mas en el bosque y ve algo insólito, en un gran árbol, su amigo ash quien estaba llorando fuertemente y diciéndose a sí mismo: _"por qué, por qué tuve que haber hecho algo tan cruel"_. Pikachu inmediatamente fue y estando en frente de ash, le lanza un gran impactrueno. Ash al estar en medio de su confusión, reacciona gracias al ataque que le dio su pequeño amigo. Mirando a pikachu, lo abraza y comienza a llorar pidiendo disculpas diciéndole a su pokémon.

-pikachu amigo, perdóname pues no he sabido valorar tu amistad -decía ash en medio de su llanto- tu ataque logro despertarme

El pequeño pokémon lo consuela demostrando que ash aun es importante para él, ash lo mira con dulzura y poniéndose de pie le dice que iban a continuar con su viaje sin que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera, sin importar los obstáculos que hubiera en el camino. Pikachu bajo del hombre de su amigo y mirándolo con mucha confusión, ash nota esto y le pregunta si tenia algo malo a lo que pikachu le apunta con el dedo a la cara y al cuerpo, ash se mira a si mismo y nota que esta todo sucio y lleno de polvo. Así los dos se van a un lago que había cerca del lugar. Al llegar, ash se quito la ropa y se metió en el lago para darse un pequeño baño y refrescarse, mientras ash disfrutaba del baño, pikachu dormía cómodamente. Ash en medio de su baño, nota que alguien lo está mirando, ash se siente intranquilo pues alguien lo estaba observando, de inmediato ash voltea y ve unos arbustos que se estaban moviendo, ash toma valor y grita despertando a su pequeño amigo eléctrico.

-quien quiera que este ahí, salga de una vez -dijo ash con algo de furia, pero con miedo a la vez- no sean cobardes

En es momento, dos personas salen de los arbustos haciendo que ash quede paralizado de la impresión, ash no creía volver a verlos nunca y ellos eran gold y Brendan. Ash saliendo de su impresión y calmándose les pregunto qué hacían allí, gold respondió que estaban ahí para hablar con él a lo que ash se quedo más pensativo y les dijo que hablaría con ellos. Ash estaba frente a gold y Brendan, gold de inmediato fue donde ash y le pidió disculpas por haberlo abandonado cuando él más los necesitaba, Brendan se acerco a ash y le dijo que lo disculpara por haberlo dejado por una chica que no merecía el amor de nadie, ash solo les pidió que se retiraran para él poder vestirse. Los dos se fueron del lugar. Ash se vestía lentamente, pero mientras lo hacía pensaba en las palabras de sus dos examigos, pensaba que sus disculpas eran mentiras para lastimarlo más, pero algo le decía que esas palabras eran verdaderas, al terminar de ponerse la ropa, ash llamo a los dos. Gold y Brendan estaban algo nerviosos por la posible respuesta de su amigo y así fue, pero no como ellos esperaban.

-saben chicos, yo les creo -dijo ash mientras terminaba de acomodar su camisa- pero todavía no voy a hablar ni a regresar con nadie, pero yo los perdono, adiós

Gold y Brendan estaban sorprendidos por la nueva actitud de su amigo, ash con algo de tristeza y resentimiento se fue sin mirar atrás, gold llamaba a ash para que regresara, pero este continuó su camino hasta que se perdió. Ash había llegado con pikachu a la ciudad de puerto alegre, ash fue de inmediato al centro pokémon. Después de que sus pokémon sanaran, ash se fue a seguir con el viaje. Ash en medio del camino a la siguiente ciudad fue distraído por alguien, ash no lo podía creer, ¡era su madre! Y en ese momento, ash perdió la conciencia. Cuando este despertó, estaba en una habitación, ash busco a pikachu con desesperación y lo vio dormido en una pequeña cama que había en la misma habitación, pero ash se preguntaba que había sucedido y recordando lo que vio, se pregunto a si mismo que había sido eso hasta que la enfermera joy entro y lo vio despierto, la enfermera llamo a alguien y los que aparecieron en la entrada del cuarto eran sun y diamond, ash confundido les pregunto que había pasado y sun le contesto que el estaba en la región de orion en ese momento cuando recibió una llamada del centro pokémon y vino de inmediato junto a diamond, pero que él había permanecido dormido mas de un mes. Ash estaba sorprendido, sin palabras, más de un mes dormido, en ese momento, ash les dijo el motivo por el cual se había desmayado y los chicos no lo podían creer.

Diamond le preguntó a ash si estaba seguro de lo que vio y este les dijo que sabia muy bien lo que había divisado, sun le dijo que tal vez era algún pokémon que estaba recreando sus recuerdos, ash con tristeza, le respondió que tal vez tenía razón y lo ignoraría, diamond y sun se sentaron a vigilar a ash pues este se había quedado dormido nuevamente, la enfermera joy se fue luego de dejarle un vaso de agua . diamond estaba algo distraído pensando en el misterioso encuentro de ash con su madre, sun se do cuenta de esto y le pregunto a su amigo que le sucedía y diamond le respondió que algo estaba mal con ash, pero que no era ningún equipo pues ash los había derrotado, sun le volvió a preguntar que entonces que le sucedía si no era eso, en ese momento diamond miro a sun con algo de nerviosismo y mirando también a ash con preocupación le pregunto a su amigo de alola.

-creía que delia había fallecido -dijo diamond llamando la atención de sun- ¿Qué haremos si son ellos nuevamente?

-proteger a ash diamond -fue el turno de sun para hablar respondiendo a la pregunta de su amigo

-está bien sun -decía diamond mientras se ponía de pie- hay que encontrar al pokémon que ocasiono la ilusión de ash

-así es diamond y rápido -dijo sun saliendo del cuarto junto a diamond

Cuando ash despertó, todo estaba oscuro, el pensaba que seria de noche así que se levanto para ir por un vaso de agua. Cuando estaba tomando agua vio una luz proveniente de una esquina, ash miro y de repente ash vio a su madre, y antes de que hablara, fue delia la que tomo la palabra para dirigirse a su hijo. Ash estaba aterrado, quería gritar para que alguien viniera a ayudarlo, pero no le salía la voz, era tanto su terror que nada le salía de la boca así mismo quería correr, pero tampoco podía mover el cuerpo así su única salida era quedarse a escuchar lo que su madre fallecida le tenia que decir a él.

-espera hijo -dijo delia desde su mundo- desde este momento debes estar solo, si quieres proteger tu vida, deberás desprenderte de tus emociones e iniciar una vida desde cero

En ese momento, después de esas palabras delia desapareció entre niebla dejando a ash sumamente confuso, por eso se volvió a acostar pensando en las palabras de aquella ilusión pues ash no sabia si eso era el espíritu de su madre o era un pokémon, pero de algo estaba seguro, tenia que averiguar bien que quería decir su madre con ese extraño mensaje, así ash se quedo dormido. A la mañana siguiente ash despertó temprano y se fue a duchar, mientras estaba en la ducha, sun entró en la habitación para hablar con ash, pero como no lo vio, sabía que se estaba duchando, decidió esperar a que su amigo saliera del baño. Sun estaba sentado en una silla junto a una ventana que daba vista a un bosque lleno de flores y donde abundaba el sol, sun estaba concentrado mirando el paisaje hasta que ash salió, sun le dijo que quería hablar más con él, pero ash le dijo que no hablaría con nadie lo que sorprendió a sun, ash no le dijo el motivo, solo se vistió, tomo su mochila y se fue de allí, sun estaba desconcertado por la reacción de ash, pero no lo siguió. En la salida del centro pokémon, diamond estaba entrando y se encontró con ash que se estaba yendo del lugar, diamond lo saludo, pero ash lo dejo sin palabras diciendo que se quedaría solo para poder entender un mensaje, así diamond solo vio como su amigo se fue del lugar sin decir nada más.

En ese momento, diamond fue donde sun para ver que había sucedido con ash. Cuando llegó donde su amigo, sun le explico a diamond que ash había salido normalmente de la ducha y que tomo sus cosas y se marcho con sus pokémon sin decir nada, diamond se quedo en silencio y al momento le dijo a sun que le diera tiempo para que pensara que debía hacer de ahora en adelante, sun comprendió y los dos chicos se fueron del lugar. En otra parte de Orion, ash estaba con pikachu disfrutando de un helado mientras tenían una increíble vista al mar. En ese momento, ash pensaba en lo que le dijo a diamond y la sorpresa que sun se llevo cuando ash lo dejo así, la conciencia atacaba a ash en ese momento por dejar a sus amigos así, pero pikachu con gran confianza le hizo saber que todo sería para su bien, ash entendió y le dijo a su pequeño amigo que continuaran su camino y los dos se fueron del lugar.

Ash y pikachu habían llegado a una fábrica abandonada, donde por mero misterio, los dos aparecieron allí adentro donde ash estaba nervioso pues ese lugar le producía cierto terror combinado con nostalgia, de qué, ni el mismo lo sabía, así los dos se adentraron aún más en el lugar hasta que perdieron de vista la salida. Ambos estaban en un punto donde todo se volvió oscuro, hasta que ash sentía su hombro liviano, se tocó y no sintió a pikachu. Ash comenzó a llamarlo, pero nada que pikachu aparecía hasta que, en algún lugar, se escucho el grito desesperado de pikachu, ash intento correr hasta allí, pero por alguna extraña razón apareció fuera de la fábrica y esta ya no estaba allí. En ese instante, una nota llegó a los pies de ash y decía lo siguiente: _"Hola ketchum, espero estés bien, hemos decidido que pikachu se tome unos días libres de tu presencia, por eso las cosas tendrán un reinicio, pero no será como tú te lo imaginas. Después nos veremos amigo, adiós",_ en ese momento ash quedo confundido por lo del reinicio, no podía comprender aquella frase hasta que una fuerte luz se presento frente a él hasta que todo quedó oscuro. No había nada y ash solo estaba mirando a todos los lados, pero no había nada ni nadie y de repente perdió la conciencia.

 **Continuara…**


	14. Capítulo Nota

Buenas noches a todos mis lectores.

Se que he estado ausente en mucho tiempo y no quiero que crean que está historia ha terminado aquí, no. Por eso les digo que no dejen de leer "Caminante sin camino". ademas de que si tienen críticas constructivas que me quieran dar para mejorar la historia, aceptare sus consejos y les quiero decir algo en tres sencillos puntos.

Primero que todo, quiero agradecerles por leer y seguir mi historia, además de que eso me hace muy feliz como escritor. Segundo que todo les quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar la historia en casi dos meses y tercero les digo que la historia continuara, los capítulos venideros serán muy interesantes ya que tengo algunas ideas asociadas con suspenso, perdida y misterio, incluyendo algunas cosas más.

A todos les deseo una muy feliz navidad llena de alegrías y un muy feliz año a todos.


	15. Chapter 13: Desolación y muerte

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Capítulo 13: Desolación y muerte**

Era de día, un grande y verde bosque lleno de frondosos árboles, abundantes de ricas frutas, donde crecían más y más. Ash se estaba despertando medio confundido, miraba a todas partes buscando a alguien, pero por estar medio dormido, no conseguía ver del todo bien el entorno donde se encontraba. En ese momento, llegó una chica a donde estaba nuestro chico, le tendió la mano y le dijo que lo llevaría a un lugar donde el descansaría, estando somnoliento, acepto y se fue con la chica. Cuando estaban en la casa, ash medio abrió los ojos y la vio, una chica rubia, de pelo largo y con una ropa poco peculiar para los que vivían allí en aquel lugar. Sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, ash se levanto silenciosamente, pero se cayo pues sus piernas estaban aún dormidas, la chica volteo y fue de inmediato para ayudar a ash a levantarse y lo acostó en la cama, acto seguido ella regaño a ash por haber hecho algo tan peligroso.

-no te levantes -decía la mujer un poco preocupada- te puedes hacer aún más daño

-está bien, gracias -dijo ash agradeciendo el hospedaje y los buenos tratos- ¿sabes? Eres la primera persona en tratarme bien en mucho tiempo

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -pregunto la chica curiosa de las palabras de aquel chico

-porque hace mucho tiempo, unos amigos me abandonaron y me dieron un trato que no se lo deseo a nadie -dijo ash en su depresión

-bueno, ¿Por qué no te duermes un rato más? -dijo ella llevando a ash a la cama

-gracias -dijo ash acostándose y quedándose dormido- antes de dormir, ¿me dices tu nombre?

-claro, me llamo Sakura -dijo sakura, pero ash ya estaba dormido, así que ella se fue

Ash despertó de su sueño, pero parecía que la había pasado mal al dormir, pues se levantó con un dolor en el cuello que no lo dejaba mover la cabeza, así pues, se fue a la puerta para continuar con su camino. Al estar afuera, ash iba a emprender su camino, pero sentía que le faltaba algo y tocando su hombro, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba pikachu, desesperado comenzó a llamar a pikachu, entro y buscando solo encontraba cachivaches. Mientras ash buscaba, sakura entro sin que este se diera cuenta, ella de inmediato le grito furiosa preguntando porque estaba desorganizando su casa, ash le explico el motivo y ella comenzó a reír, le dijo que pikachu ya no estaba con él. Confundido y asustado, pregunto dónde estaba pikachu, sin más, ella respondió que había enviado al pokémon con el profesor oak, ash reacciono mal y le pregunto por qué con ese hombre, sakura no entendió muy bien que sucedía, pero le dijo que se calmara, ash hizo caso y dijo que quería estar un tiempo a solas. Cuando se iba alejando, se detuvo, miro a sakura y le dijo que lo disculpara y se retiró.

Ash estaba bajo un árbol en su soledad. Él miraba a las nubes blancas y pensaba en su madre que estaba y no estaba con él, en ese momento comenzó a escuchar murmullos, sorprendido se levanto y miro a todas partes. Sin tener éxito en su incesante búsqueda, volvió y se acostó buscando conciliar el sueño, pero los insistentes murmullos no cesaban hasta que, ash se levanto algo molesto y quedo sorprendido al mirar a un gastly que estaba frente a él con una mirada de tristeza, en ese momento ash se arrodillo y le pregunto al pokémon, qué le sucedía y en ese momento, el gastly toco a ash y este vivió recuerdos de su madre. Esos recuerdos le decían a ash que delia lo amaba mucho, pero también le dio el último adiós y que no llorara por ella sino, ella no podría descansar en paz, gastly soltó a ash y este retrocedió con lágrimas en los ojos preguntando que había sido eso, gastly le dijo que delia le había pedido ese favor de ir y decirle adiós a su hijo, ash solo podía observar y le dio las gracias al pokémon y se retiró. Estando solo una vez más, esta vez en un lago que había cerca de la casa de sakura, ash recordaba sus momentos con pikachu y se preguntaba por qué sakura había mandado a pikachu con el profesor oak, se decía a sí mismo que tal vez pikachu también se había cansado de él, pero se reusaba a creer eso y sacudía su cabeza para despejar su mente de esos malos pensamientos hasta que sakura se acercó a ash, se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a hablar.

-oye ash, ¿Qué haces? -pregunto sakura con una gran sonrisa

-nada Sakura -respondió ash aún pensativo- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-no lo se ash. Tal vez porqué decías que extrañabas mucho a pikachu y se te ven lagrimas -dijo sakura sacando un pañuelo

-gracias sakura -decía ash mientras se secaba la cara

-por nada. Ahora regreso, espérame -dijo sakura retirándose a la casa dejando a ash extrañado

-está bien, pero mientras la espero, me recostare un rato -pensaba ash recostándose en el árbol

Al rato, ash despertó por un delicioso aroma que se acercaba, levantándose y mirando a la casa, vio a sakura que se acercaba con dos platos de bayas cocinadas. Eso le recordaba a cilan, pero decidió ignorarlo y concentrándose en la comida, pero algo no lo dejaba estar atento a los platos, más estaba mirando el rostro de la chica, ruborizándose por la chica, se levantó y le recibió uno de las bandejas y se sentaron a comer lo que ella había traído. Mientras los dos comían, ash recordaba los momentos en que comía con su pequeño amigo y en su rostro se veía que lo extrañaba, sakura le pregunto que le sucedía, pero la voz de la chica era como una dulce melodía para sus oídos y lo despertaba de lo que fuera. Toda la tristeza que ash sentía se había desvanecido con una simple pregunta, ash volteo y la miro, se levanto y la abrazo pidiéndole que nunca lo abandonara, ella confundida, le dijo que jamás lo dejaría solo. Ash más tranquilo se separó y fue acercándose a su rostro hasta que…un mareep llegó y con una fuerte tacleada lo separo de su entrenadora, ash mirando al pokémon, sonrió y se fue del lugar.

Ash estaba en la casa de sakura preparando todo para irse del lugar, sakura entro pidiendo disculpas por la actitud de su pokémon, ash le dijo que no pasaba nada, pero tenia que irse. Sakura le pregunto el porqué de su decisión y el respondió que se tenia que ir a pueblo paleta para recoger unas cosas de su madre y de él, ella entendió y le dijo que entonces lo acompañaría, pero él se negó y se fue dejando a la chica algo preocupada. Pasaron los días y ash estaba bajo una fuerte tormenta eléctrica, tratando de caminar bajo la lluvia, el agua no lo dejaba ir mas lejos así que se refugió en una cueva que había cerca. Allí dentro, ash solo pensaba en su amigo, en lo mucho que lo extrañaría y la falta que ash sentía sin pikachu, sin darse cuenta, ash se quedo dormido. Cuando despertó, ash salió de la cueva y ya era de día, una mañana soleada y hermosa, así que ash continuo con su camino a pueblo paleta.

Cuando ash llegó a pueblo paleta, fue corriendo directamente a casa para recoger algunas cosas que se le habían olvidado, pero se encontró una gran sorpresa. Al entrar a casa, ash vio al profesor oak junto a gary y tracey dándole la bienvenida, ash confundido se dijo a si mismo y a los demás que él debía estar en el lugar equivocado y se iba a ir hasta que fue gary quien lo detuvo y lo sentó en el sofá. El profesor y su asistente se sentaron en los otros sillones mientras que gary se sentó junto a ash incomodándolo un poco. En ese momento, oak miro a ash y decidió tener una conversación con su exestudiante, oak llamo a ash y comenzó la conversación.

-mira ash -dijo oak serio -sé que todo esto, la perdida de tu madre y lo demás, ha sido duro para ti y lo entendemos

-pero, queremos que entiendas, que siempre estaremos contigo -aporto tracey a la conversación

-sabes ash -continuo gary uniéndose a la conversación- se que en el pasado he sido tu rival y te he tratado muy mal, pero quiero que sepas que estamos contigo en estos momentos

\- ¿Por qué ahora? -ash pregunto dejando a los tres invitados confundidos- ¿por qué se preocupan por mí ahora?

-no entiendo lo que preguntas ash -pregunto gary preocupado por su amigo

-ustedes sabían lo de mi madre desde el principio -dijo ash con gran decepción- y, aun así, no me ayudaron ni me apoyaron

-pero ash…-decía el profesor, pero fue interrumpido por ash

-pero nada profesor -dijo ash levantándose y caminando hacia el piso de arriba- ustedes me abandonaron cuando los necesite, ¿y ahora esto? No bromeen conmigo

\- ¡ash no estamos bromeando! -grito gary furioso -solo intentamos ayudarte

\- ¿por qué no lo hicieron desde el principio? -pregunto ash sin mirar atrás y subió, pero mientras subía- si no hay nada mas que hablar, les pido que salgan de mi casa. Gracias

-ash -dijo oak algo triste- vámonos chicos

-pero profesor -dijo tracey disgustado por la petición de su maestro

-nada tracey, ash esta herido -susurro oak a los dos chicos y se fueron del lugar

-creían que me engañarían con eso -se decía ash para si mismo- no dejare que nadie me vuelva a lastimar nunca más. Bueno, es hora de recoger todo e ir por pikachu

Así, ash tomo sus cosas y salió al laboratorio del profesor oak para recoger a pikachu y seguir solo su viaje, pero cuando llego, se encontró con la sorpresa de que pikachu nunca estuvo allí. Ash solo podía mirar a todas partes comenzando a asustarse. Ene ese momento tracey comentó que pikachu nunca les había llegado allí de ninguna chica llamada sakura. Ash estaba furioso con aquella chica que el intento besar, tracey al ver su mirada, le pregunto si estaba bien y este le respondió que sí, pero que tenia que ir a ver a una amiga, así, ash salió en un nuevo viaje.

Sakura estaba en su casa preparada para ir a ver a sus miltank para sacar la leche Mu-Mu, ella salió y fue a su patio donde estaba todo el rebaño y comenzó por allí. Cuando estaba ordeñando, sintió una mala vibración, algo malo iba a pasar, era el pensamiento de la chica, hasta que, unos hombres llegaron donde ella preguntando si conocía a un joven llamado ash ketchum, ella respondió que lo acababa de conocer, pero había salido a pueblo paleta, en ese momento el rostro de aquellos hombres cambio de esperanza a desesperación y se fueron de inmediato. Ash estaba de camino a la granja saku, donde vivía sakura. El estaba llegando ya, pero de repente, un camión paso a toda velocidad que por poco y lo atropella, ash continuo con su camino hasta que llego al lugar, entro y vio a sakura en el corral. Ash estaba detrás de sakura y esta sentía una mala vibra detrás de ella, se dio vuelta y vio a un ash furioso, la chica le pregunto el motivo y este respondió que en el laboratorio no estaba pikachu, ella le dijo que lo había mandado a ese lugar, pero que unos hombres habían llegado preguntando por él, ash estaba confundido y se puso a reflexionar hasta que fue sakura quien le hablo.

-mira ash, no sé qué sucedió, pero envié a pikachu con el profesor oak -eran las palabras de sakura

-pero pikachu no se encontraba allí -decía ash más confundido- ¿estás segura de que enviaste a pikachu con el profesor?

-si, claro que si -afirmaba sakura- seguro que esos hombres tienen algo entre manos

-bueno, hay que esperar a ver qué es lo que ellos quieren -dijo ash con angustia- por lo tanto, iré a continuar con la búsqueda de pikachu. Adiós

-Adiós ash, que te vaya bien -dijo sakura continuando con sus labores

Ash por su parte se devolvió al laboratorio de su mentor para buscar bien a su pequeño amigo, hasta que, en la mitad del camino, ash, inesperadamente vio el mismo auto que casi lo deja en el camino, se acerco lentamente y vio a unos hombres que eran a los que se refería sakura. Ash hablo llamando la atención de aquellas personas que lo miraban con intriga y furia. Al ver esas miradas, decidió huir del lugar, pero fue muy tarde, pues aquellos tipos lo raptaron y le dijeron que lo llevarían con pikachu. Ash asustado por eso, no le quedo mas remedio que ir por la fuerza. Durante el camino, ash se quedo dormido mientras que los raptores hablaban entre ellos preguntando que iban a hacer con el chico de paleta, uno de los tipos respondió que lo eliminaran pues él sabía su oscuro secreto, otro le dijo que no, mejor lo hipnotizaban para que formara parte de su organización, pero otro dio una idea que a los demás les pareció la más adecuada.

-bueno señores, viendo que estamos cortos de ideas -decía el tipo con personalidad misteriosa- propongo que hagamos una muerte falsa

-Kurt, ¿a que te refieres con eso? -pregunto uno de sus compañeros

-fácil, metemos al chico en un estado de muerte falsa para hacer creer a los demás que ha muerto -dijo Kurt con una sonrisa

-y lo enterramos vivo ¡ja! -dijo otro compañero de Kurt

-no sean neandertal Brad -dijo Kurt mirando fríamente a su compañero

-esa idea me gusta Kurt -dijo el líder de ellos- ¿Cómo fue que pensaste en esto?

-ustedes son mi fuente de inspiración -dijo Kurt feliz, pero a la vez preocupado- _"necesito que resistas un poco más ash"_ -decía Kurt pensando para sí mismo

-Bien, entonces esta decidió -dijo el líder de la organización- Brad, prepara los medicamentos para meter al chico en un estado de muerte falsa

-si señor -dijo Brad retirándose

Después de eso, todos llegaron a un tipo de local donde le dieron muerte artificial a ash por medio de medicamentos. Después de eso, les mandaron cartas a los amigos de ash anunciando que este había muerto durante su viaje. Al leerlo, todos los amigos de ash incluyendo a oak no hicieron nada mas que lamentarse y maldecirse a si mismos por haberlo tratado tan mal sabiendo que él no había hecho nada, se prepararon para el día del entierro de su amigo. Dawn estaba triste porque en el fondo, ella sentía algo por ash al igual que sus demás amigas. Había llegado el día mas triste para todos, al mismo tiempo, todos salieron de sus casas para ir a la región kanto donde sería el destino final de Ash Ketchum. Todos estaban en una colina junto a un hoyo que era donde pondrían el cuerpo de ash, todos estaban a la expectativa de ver cuando llegaría el auto. En un descuido de todos, ya había llegado el auto con ash.

Todos estaban alrededor del ataúd despidiendo a su amigo mientras que oak pensaba si ya ash y su madre estarían juntos, pero lo que nadie sabía era que ash estaba despertando y preguntándose donde estaba, por qué todo estaba oscuro y no podía abrir la caja en donde se encontraba, no era capaz de moverse ni de hablar. Misty estaba bañada en llanto, nunca pensó que la muerte de ash le daría tan duro de superar, brok la consolaba. El ataúd iba bajando mientras que misty y los demás tiraban rosas al hoyo por donde bajaba el ataúd. Era ya de noche y ash estaba asustado y con hambre, pero sentía algo a su lado, cuando miro, era pikachu que apenas se despertaba, ash abrazo con gran fuerza a su amigo y en llanto le decía lo mucho que le hizo falta, pikachu correspondió con un abrazo a su entrenador. Los dos miraban como iban a salir y a ash se le ocurrió una idea, se cubrió la cabeza con su camisa y le dijo a pikachu que usara cola de hierro para salir de ahí.

Ambos estaban afuera, ash se preguntaba donde se encontraban ya que estaban en un monte cubierto de lapidas, ash tenia el cuerpo cubierto de tierra y lodo ya que estaba sin camisa mientras salían. Estaba lloviendo así que los dos se fueron corriendo a ver si encontraban salida de allí, pero por más que caminaban, no encontraban salida alguna hasta que vieron una luz resplandeciente que los llamo, ash estaba impactado pues esa era la voz de su madre quien les dijo que la siguieran. Cuando llegaron a la salida ash se volteo para ver la luz, pero esta ya no estaba, así los dos se fueron del lugar tranquilos, pero esperando a ver que había sucedido.

Días después de lo sucedido, ash estaba con pikachu en una cabaña con dos personas que lo habían recibido. Una gran mansión en la región aghata, dos multimillonarios que le habían dado hospedaje a ash. Ash estaba despertando sin poder creer que estaba en la mansión de dos personas millonarias, el se levanto y entro una empleada de la casa y le dijo que se duchara, pues sus amos querían hablar con él, ash hizo caso y se fue a duchar. Cuando bajo estaban los dos adultos sentados, le pidieron que se sentara y este se sentó.

-hola chico -dijo el hombre saludando- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-me llamo Ash Ketchum señor -respondió ash tímidamente

-no tienes porque estar asustado cariño -dijo la mujer riendo- hola, mi nombre es Marion Blake y este es mi marido Nelson Blake

-mucho gusto y gracias por darme hospedaje -dijo ash- bueno me voy, debo estar estorbando

-para nada chico -dijo Nelson a ash- tenemos un hijo igual a ti, tiene tu misma edad

\- ¿de verdad? -pregunto ash con entusiasmo- ¿en dónde está?

-en este momento esta en la institución -dijo Marion acercándose a ash- dinos que te sucedió, ¿por qué estabas tan sucio?

Ash les comenzó a contar su historia a los dos adultos, mientras estos escuchaban estaban atentos a cada detalle. Cuando ash termino de hablar, Marion abrazo a ash soltando unas cuantas lagrimas diciendo que no le deseaba eso a nadie, pues era un dolor inimaginable, ash correspondió el abrazo llorado les decía que no se quería quedar solo nunca más, nelson se acerco y le dijo que eso no ocurriría ya que él se quedaría con ellos como un miembro de la familia Blake. Ash estaba feliz, sabía que su soledad se había acabado teniendo a alguien que lo había aceptado, pero les dijo que extrañaba a su madre, marion le dijo que eso era normal, ella jamás iba a reemplazar a delia, pero que lo tratará como un hijo más. Nelson le propuso que se pusiera ropa de su hijo, que irían a la institución donde estaba él para recogerlo e ir de paseo, ash acepto y se fue a vestir.

Los tres estaban afuera del instituto Janus, un chico de la misma edad de ash, con unos ojos color verde esmeralda, de cabello castaño venia hacia ellos. Ash estaba a la expectativa, pero fue Nelson quien le dijo que se calmara, ese chico se llamaba Kellyn y era su hijo, ash lo miraba hasta que kellyn al frente de ash, lo saludo.

-papa, ¿Quién es este chico? -dijo kellyn apuntando a ash

-el es un nuevo miembro de la familia kellyn -dijo marion presentando a ash- el se llama Ash Ketchum hijo

-Hola ash, es un gusto conocerte -dijo Kellyn tomando la mano de ash- mis padres me contaron todo por teléfono, siento mucho lo que te sucedió

-descuida kellyn, también es un gusto conocerte -dijo ash

-bien chicos -dijo Nelson a los dos chicos- ¿nos vamos?

\- ¡si! -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Así los cuatro se fueron del lugar.

 **Continuara…**


	16. Capítulo 14: Nueva región

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Nota:** Hola, lectores. Les pido disculpas, pues he estado escribiendo los próximos capítulos, pero debido a un problema de salud que tengo, me ha sido imposible seguir escribiendo, pero ya estoy mejor. Como estoy "bien", ya puedo continuar con la historia, así que no se preocupen, la historia continua.

 **Capítulo 14: Nueva región y un nuevo comienzo**

Habían pasado ya los días, sin darse cuenta, el tiempo corrió y ash ya había pasado una semana con su nueva familia, pero sin olvidar a su madre. Kellyn estaba en su habitación terminando de organizarse para ir a la escuela a clases, en eso, entra ash y le pregunta para dónde iba tan elegante, kellyn le respondió que iba a el instituto donde recibiría sus ultimas clases de semestre, ash curioso le pregunto si lo podía acompañar y este le respondió que sí, pero se tendría que quedar fuera ya que tenia un examen muy importante, ash aclaro que no entraría al aula y así los dos se fueron. En el instituto, en la entrada, ash estaba junto a su nuevo hermano, este le explicaba lo que iba a hacer y como eran las cosas, le dijo que, si quería, podía ir a algún restaurante para comer algo mientras este salía del examen, ash asintió y ambos entraron. Cuando estaban ya cerca del aula, aparecieron cuatro personas desconocidas para ash, pero conocidas por kellyn. Aquellos chicos, se acercaron y al ver una cara nueva, se presentaron amistosamente.

-Hola amigo -dijo uno de los chicos- mi nombre es christopher, pero puedes llamarme chris

-está bien chris -dijo ash con una risa nerviosa

-hola -dijo otro de los chicos que estaba al lado de chris- yo me llamo dani

-kellyn, ¿ese chico es tu nuevo amigo? -pregunto una chica rubia

-no y si -respondió kellyn dejando una inquietud entre sus amigos- el es mi nuevo hermano ash

\- ¡qué! -dijeron todos a la vez

-después se los explico -dijo kellyn- es algo complicado, o mejor ash se los explicara

-está bien kellyn -dijo la chica- hola ash, mi nombre es Alice

-hola Alice -dijo ash con una gran sonrisa- es un gusto conocerte

-Hola chico -dijo el otro chico que tenía una personalidad misteriosa- yo me llamo yukito, pero dime yuki

-esta bien yuki -dijo ash algo nervioso por la mirada de yuki- mmm

-no le hagas caso ash -kellyn le decía a ash cerca del oído- el suele ser así de misterioso

-bueno nos vamos -dijo Alice llamando a los demás- perdona ash, pero tenemos un examen importante, pero luego hablamos

-claro -dijo ash mirándolos- buena suerte

-gracias ash -dijo kellyn junto a los demás

-ahora, ¿A dónde voy? -se preguntaba ash- ya se

Así ash se fue a caminar por el lugar para conocerlo mejor. Mientras caminaba, recordaba las miradas de felicidad y esperanza de su hermano y sus amigos, en su interior, ash deseaba estudiar allí y había tomado la decisión de hablar con kellyn para que él también estudiara allí, pero primero iba a comer algo. Una hora había pasado desde que kellyn entro en el examen y ash estaba en uno de los restaurantes del instituto. Unos chicos que también estaba allí se acercaron a él y le preguntaban de donde era ya que nunca lo habían visto por el lugar, ash decidió guardar su dolorosa historia y decirles su nombre y de donde era, uno de ellos comenzó a burlarse de él por ser de pueblo paleta, esto molestó demasiado a ash, se levanto bruscamente y hablando en voz alta a aquellas personas que se reían de él. los chicos alerta de que este no les fuera a mandar un golpe, retrocedieron un poco.

\- ¿Qué sucede con pueblo paleta? -pregunto ash furioso

-es que no sabes que la gente de allá es pobre -dijo otro chico sacando más furia a ash

\- ¿cómo dices tarado? -dijo ash tomándolo de la camisa- repite eso que dijiste

-suéltame, no quiero perder mi tiempo con un perdedor como tu -dijo el mismo chico- seguro que tu mama es tan inútil como tu

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ash estaba mas que furioso. Kellyn iba al restaurante y vio a ash junto a otros chicos, lo iba a llamar, pero vio que él estaba retrocediendo, kellyn corrió hacia allí junto a sus amigos. Ash soltó a aquel que insulto a su madre y soltaba lagrimas de rencor, los demás le decían que tenia miedo y lo iban a golpear hasta que llegó kellyn y sus amigos poniéndose en frente de ash. Kellyn los miraba a todos con desagrado preguntándoles que le habían hecho a su hermano, ellos miraban a kellyn diciéndole que solo estaban charlando con chico paleta, kellyn no se la creyó y les dijo que le habían hecho algo o si no, ash no estaría llorando. En ese momento ash hizo algo insólito para kellyn y sus amigos, se fue a golpear a los abusadores, pero kellyn y chris lo detuvieron, kellyn le decía a ash que se calmara, pero este no cedía.

-oye, controla a tu mascota blake -dijo uno de los estudiantes- está loco

\- ¡oye, no le digas a sí a mi hermano! -dijo kellyn furioso- no sabes lo que paso

-digan tontos -decía Alice enojada- ¿Qué le hicieron a mi amigo?

-solo le dijimos que su madre era una pobre esclava -dijo el mas alto del grupo- que más se puede esperar de una persona de pueblo paleta

-si tu no los golpeas ash, yo lo hare -dijo kellyn y de inmediato fue golpeando a dos chicos

Ash estaba estupefacto por lo sucedido. Nunca lo había defendido, así como lo fizo aquel chico. Todavía con su furia interna, ash salió corriendo del lugar, Alice lo vio y se fue detrás de él. Los cuatro chicos, se fueron huyendo del sitio después de que kellyn los golpeara, kellyn miro atrás donde estaría ash, pero no lo vio, chris vino diciendo que ash se había ido y Alice lo estaba persiguiendo, kellyn se fue junto a chris y a dani a buscar a los dos. Ash estaba adentrándose en el bosque de luminight. Él llego a un árbol gigante donde solo se sentía paz y soledad, ash se sentó en ese gran árbol a reflexionar sobre su vida. Por otra parte, Alice buscaba a ash por todas partes hasta que escucho un llanto que provenía del gran árbol madre, así que fue corriendo hasta el lugar encontrando a ash sentado y llorando, se acerco y lo abrazo. Este estaba sorprendido por el gesto de la chica con él, la iba a alejar, pero su abrazo le daba calor como lo transmitía su madre con lo abrazaba a él, así que correspondió el gesto de la chica. Ella aprovechaba el descuido de ash para escribirle a los muchachos que ya había encontrado a ash, pero que no se acercaran demasiado pues ash estaba en un ataque de nervios. Kellyn y los demás leyeron el mensaje y fueron al gran árbol madre, pero se quedaron a una distancia prudente observando a ash y a Alice, era sorprendente como Alice tranquilizo a ash, luego de que paso todo, cada uno regreso a su respectivo hogar.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente y ash estaba dormido. Eran las seis de la madrugada y kellyn estaba en el baño y salió, como ash estaba dormido se quito la toalla y comenzó a vestirse para ir a el instituto a recibir la nota de aquel examen, cuando termino salió y se fue. Eran las ocho de la mañana y ash despertó, pero no vio a kellyn en su cama, así que bajo y tampoco vio a los padres de kellyn, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ahora también eran sus padres. Busco por todas las partes de la casa, pero no vio a nadie así que fue a ducharse. Kellyn llego a la casa acompañado por Alice y dani, kellyn fue a su cuarto para guardar su examen, escucho que alguien se duchaba así que toco la puerta y le dijo a ash que ya estaba en la casa, se escucho una respuesta positiva de ash y kellyn volvió a la sala junto a sus amigos. Ash salió de la ducha y se le vino un vago recuerdo de esa mañana, se decía a si mismo que creyó ver a kellyn desnudo, pero no lo recordaba bien, prosiguió a vestirse y bajo.

-ah, hola chicos -saludo ash bajando las escaleras- ¿cómo están?

-bien ash -respondió Alice amablemente- y tú, ¿qué tal?

-bien gracias -dijo ash

\- ¿qué tal ash? -pregunto kellyn mirando a ash- ¿a qué horas despertaste?

-esto…a las ocho – dijo ash con vergüenza

-ah sí, nuestros padres están en viaje de negocios -dijo kellyn

-bueno -dijo ash sentándose al lado de kellyn- ¿Cómo estás dani?

-bien ash, gracias -respondió dani

El tiempo paso y los chicos estaban en la sala hablando sobre el examen y otras cosas, ash solo escuchaba, pero no se metía en la charla porque él no sabía del tema de conversación así que fue a la cocina a traer bebidas. Al regresar con los vasos, dani le pregunto a ash por qué no entraba a el instituto con ellos, kellyn dijo que era una buena idea, ash asintió y les pregunto como eran las cosas allá. Alice le explicaba con detalle como era el estudio allá y este se emocionaba cada vez más. Llego un momento en que ash se dirigió a pikachu, pero este no estaba, en ese momento ash se percato de esto y se sobresaltó. Alice y dani, curiosos, le preguntaron si él tenía pokémon, este respondió que antes de estar con kellyn y su familia, él estaba junto a pikachu. Kellyn se levanto y sentó al lado de ash explicándole que pikachu estaba con su padre. Ash curioso, preguntó el por qué y este dijo que fue pikachu quien tomó la decisión de irse con él, ash se tranquilizó sabiendo que su amigo estaba bien. Después de pasar un tiempo juntos, ya había caído la noche y dani se fue a su casa al igual que Alice, quedando solos, ash y kellyn.

Kellyn se preparo y se acostó a dormir en su habitación mientras que ash estaba en la otra. Ambos se acostaron, pero por alguna razón, ash no lograba dormir y no podía evitar asustarse hasta que vio algo blanco en su habitación que le hablaba por su nombre, eso fue todo para ash, salió corriendo de aquel cuarto y se fue para donde kellyn. Este estaba ya dormido hasta que sintió que alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente y se acostó al lado de él. Kellyn se sentó y vio a ash junto a él temblando, kellyn preguntó que había sucedido y ash dijo que vio a alguien en su cuarto. Kellyn con dudas fue a ver que era y por la ventana de la habitación vio varias luces y una cuerda que colgaba del árbol junto a la casa. Kellyn miro por la ventana a ver que veía y eran los mismos chicos que habían causado el problema de la vez pasada, este le dijo a ash que no se preocupara y que regresara a dormir, pero este dijo que no con la cabeza y se fue a la habitación de kellyn. Cuando este regreso, ash estaba debajo de las cobijas, kellyn le pregunto qué si quería dormir con él y ash respondió que si con algo de vergüenza, así los dos se acostaron, sin interrupciones.

En un momento de la noche, kellyn despertó porque sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, miro y era ash que estaba despierto, kellyn le pregunto a ash que sucedía y este le respondió que tenia miedo, kellyn le dijo que no pasaba nada y se sentó junto a él. Kellyn abrazo a ash y este se sentía seguro en los brazos de kellyn. Este le dijo a ash que volvieran a dormir, pues él no dejaría que nada le sucediese, ash confió en esas palabras y volvieron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, ash despertó y no vio a kellyn, así que se levanto y fue prepara su ropa para ducharse, fue a entrar al baño, pero sintió a kellyn, así que se fue a preparar algo para comer. Al rato, kellyn salió de la ducha y se vistió, bajo y vio a ash en la cocina. Este le dijo que tenia que ir a encontrarse con dani para hablar de algo importante, pero ash lo detuvo diciendo que ya estaba listo el desayuno, este le respondió que se comería lo que ash preparo. Al terminar de comer, se fue dejando a ash solo, pero mientras estaba solo, le llego algo que él no se imaginaba volver a ver. Una carta de uno de sus amigos dirigida a él, ash comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta: _"Hola ash, soy yo serena. Mira sé que lo que te hice no fue muy bueno y, pues, estás dolido con todos nosotros y yo lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás una amiga que te apoya. Solo quiero saber si quieres volver a vernos, te extrañamos. Estaré esperando tu respuesta"._

Por la mente de ash paso la idea de tirar la carta a la basura, pero luego, comenzó a sentir que algo le fallaba, como si extrañara a algunas personas, pero se sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esa idea, guardo la carta y se fue a duchar. Ash estaba listo y se iba a ir al pueblo para conocer mas la región. Luego de salir y vestirse, ash se fue al pueblo para conocer mejor sus costumbres y adaptarse fácilmente. Mientras caminaba, sin darse cuenta, se cruzo con un hombre alto, este le dijo que maestro en el instituto y que se dirigía allí rápidamente, ash le conto que iba a estudiar allí desde el próximo semestre junto a kellyn. En ese momento al maestro se le vino ese nombre y dijo que blake era el mejor estudiante de todo el instituto, ash en su asombre le pregunto si lo podía acompañar y este dijo que no había problema, así los dos se fueron.

Cuando llegaron, aquel hombre le dijo a ash su nombre. Aquella persona se llamaba kurt e iba al laboratorio para resolver el problema, ash lo acompaño. Ambos estaban en el laboratorio y kurt tenia problemas para resolver un problema con un computador, ash se acerco y le pregunto qué sucedía.

-oiga profesor -pregunto ash sin saber que sucedía- ¿le pasa algo?

-si ash, resulta que la red de toda la sala no funciona -dijo kurt desesperado sin saber que hacer

-le puedo ayudar -pregunto ash para animar a su compañero

-esta bien -dijo kurt rendido- pero ¿sabes lo que haces?

-claro que si -respondió ash bastante seguro -en pueblo paleta me dedicaba a esto en secreto

-vaya, ¿y por qué lo hacías en secreto? -pregunto aquel hombre interesado en el chico

-Bueno, porque mi madre quería que yo fuera un buen entrenador pokémon -dijo ash triste- pero a mí también me gusta la tecnología y aprendí por medio de distintas personas que conocí en mis viajes

-vaya, que historia -dijo el profesor aún más interesado- bueno ¿qué vas a hacer?

-espere un momento yo hago esto -dijo ash comenzando a solucionar el problema

Ash estaba frente de un computador solucionando el problema, haciendo varios cálculos y mirando la calidad de las redes ya que él sabía de todo eso. Echaba códigos complejos y largos, pero al final, después de dos largas horas, consiguió solucionar el problema de aquella sala. Kurt estaba impresionado con la habilidad del chico paleta, tanto que le ofreció una beca para estudiar en aquella institución, este acepto rápidamente y se fue para en diez días presentarse a un examen que diría si es merecedor de la beca o no. Después de que ash se fue, kurt se quedo sentado en la sala pensando en que ash era igual de bueno y talentoso como blake, sabia que ya tenia dos estudiantes que le ayudarían con sus problemas. Estando en casa, ash le conto a kellyn lo sucedido el día de hoy y este se alegro ya que su nuevo hermano estudiaría con él.

-bueno ash, ya me voy a dormir -dijo kellyn algo somnoliento, nos vemos mañana

-esta bien kellyn. Yo me quedare un rato más aquí -dijo ash viendo la tele en la sala

-bien, ash ya esta recuperando la confianza en si mismo y en los demás -dijo kellyn mientras subía- ya es cuestión de tiempo para que recuerde su pasado

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que ash estaba solo, fue arriba a ver si kellyn ya estaba dormido y así era, bajo y se volvió a sentar. Estaban pasando por la tele un programa de fantasmas, ash estaba algo nervioso y en ese momento, algo golpeo la ventana, ash salió corriendo a su cuarto y se quedo dormido. Al día siguiente, ash le comento a kellyn lo que sucedía ayer, kellyn se puso serio y le dijo a ash que hace mucho tiempo, un hombre que vivía en esa casa murió ahí. Además, aquel hombre asesinaba personas y, cuenta la gente, que, desde entonces, su espíritu se ve. Ash estaba más asustado y le pregunto a su hermano que si él había sentido o visto algo alguna vez, este respondió que no había visto nada, pero que a veces se sentían ruidos extraños alrededor de la casa y él se lo ha dicho a sus padres, pero estos no le creen. Los dos salieron de la casa para ir de paseo con algunos amigos. A la noche, cuando estos dos volvieron, al entrar, se encontraron con todos los platos en el suelo, todo estaba desorganizado. Ash le pregunto a kellyn que si él había dejado la casa así cuando salieron, este dijo que no y mejor se fueron a dormir.

Mientras ash dormía, la puerta del armario comenzó a abrirse y el ruido despertó a ash. Este con los ojos medio abiertos, miro al armario y vio la puerta abierta, se disponía a levantarse para cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que se levantara, unos puntos rojos se vieron dentro del armario y ash comenzó a asustarse. Iba acercándose lentamente y cuando estaba muy cerca del armario, la puerta se abrió completamente y se vio una sombra con unos ojos rojos, ash pego un grito que se escucho por toda la casa. Kellyn estaba bien dormido hasta que el grito de ash lo despertó. Kellyn se imaginaba que ash estaba soñando hasta que escucho que su hermano lo llamaba desesperado, kellyn se tiro de la cama y fue hasta la habitación de ash y cuando entro, no vio a ash. Kellyn comenzó a llamarlo, hasta que ash salió de debajo de la cama, kellyn le pregunto que había sucedido y este le conto lo que había pasado. Kellyn estaba en shock y tomo el teléfono, llamo a su padre y le conto todo.

 ** _En la región Sinnoh:_**

Nelson estaba con su esposa, marion, en el laboratorio del profesor rowan ya que allí se llevaría a cabo un rodaje en el que marion participaría. Nelson estaba hablando con rowan cuando le sonó el teléfono y era de su hijo, contesto y kellyn hablaba agitado. Nelson le dijo a su hijo que se calmara y le contara más despacio lo que había sucedido, este le decía que ash estaba en shock, habían visto una sombre que, incluso, había lastimado a ash en la espalda. Nelson no sabía que decir y pensaba para si mismo que esto ya había ocurrido en el pasado y se estaba repitiendo. Este le dijo a kellyn que tomara a ash, sus ropas y se fueran de allí de inmediato, kellyn confundido le pregunto el porqué de su decisión y nelson le dijo que después le explicaría. Después de cortar la llamada, nelson fue donde su esposa y le dijo que tenían que hablar en privado, marion dejo lo que estaba haciendo y los dos fueron a un lugar solitario en el momento.

-nelson, querido ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto marion algo nerviosa

-marion, lo de la casa esta resurgiendo nuevamente -dijo nelson cabizbajo

-no puede ser -dijo marion asustada- hay que llamar a kellyn

-descuida, ya le dije -hablo nelson

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer nelson? -pregunto marion nerviosa

-estoy harto de ese profesor -dijo nelson furioso- se que esta enojado conmigo por quitarle el amor, pero al meterse con mi hijo, ya esto es otra cosa

-pero ¿Qué podemos hacer cariño? -dijo marion más calmada- las autoridades no nos creen, porque él es un profesor

-entonces nosotros tomaremos cartas en el asunto -dijo nelson pensativo- tengo miedo de que ese tipo toque a ash y a kellyn

-descuida, no te preocupes por eso -dijo marion tranquila- si es por eso, esos dos saben defenderse

-tienes razón marion -dijo nelson más calmado

-dejémosle esto a los niños -dijo marion tomando a su esposo de la mano- ellos serán capaz de resolver la situación y el problema

-esta bien, vamos -dijo nelson

Así, la pareja se fue más tranquila a continuar con el rodaje de la película en la que, por primera vez, nelson participaría.

 ** _En la región aghata:_**

Era de día, pero algo pasaba adentro de la casa blake. Kellyn estaba rondando la casa buscando una cosa, pues algo no le olía bien al chico. Ash estaba en el piso de arriba buscando un dispositivo que hubiese proyectado la misteriosa sombra. Kellyn estaba revisando la cocina cuando escucho que ash lo llamaba insistentemente, Kellyn subió rápidamente y entro al cuarto, ash le dijo que en el armario había algo y revisando encontraron un pequeño dispositivo que, proyectaba la sombre, así los dos se quedaron más tranquilos. Ash estaba abajo revisando aquel aparato. Kellyn bajo y ash le pregunto a donde iba y este le dijo que iba a hablar con su profesor de sistemas, ash asintió y continuo con la revisión mientras que kellyn se fue. Mas tarde, kellyn estaba en el instituto hablando con aquel hombre, una muchedumbre se estaba formando en las afueras del lugar de educación y la policía también hacia presencia allí. Dentro del recinto, algunos oficiales con el maestro encadenado y kellyn también se encontraba allí.

-es una pena que alguien de gran prestigio haya caído tan bajo -dijo kellyn decepcionado

-pero, yo soy inocente oficial -decía el maestro con lagrimas

-deje de ser hipócrita -dijo kellyn furioso- los tres chicos del otro día confesaron todo

\- ¿a que te refieres mocoso? -pregunto el profesor curioso, pero nervioso- no se a qué te refieres

\- ¿enserio? -pregunto kellyn con esa confianza delatora- ellos nos dijeron que usted los había contratado para deshacerse de aquel chico pueblerino y si no funcionaba, usted se encargaría personalmente

-no puede ser -decía el maestro asustado- malditos traidores

-llévenselo muchachos -dijo el oficial al mando

Después del incidente, kellyn volvió a casa para hablar con ash y decirle que todo ya estaba solucionado y que ya no tendría preocupaciones, pero ash curioso le pregunto a su nuevo mejor amigo por qué el profesor había hecho tales cosas para herirlo a él, a lo que su mejor amigo respondió que el señor había dicho que fue para que ash no entrara a estudiar allí, ya que él había arruinado todos sus planes en la región Sinnoh junto al equipo galáctico. Ash sorprendido por el comentario se puso a indagar en sus recuerdos y por allá, algo muy lejano le vino a la mente de una escena en la que estaba junto a Cintia y sus amigos luchando contra Cyrus y otros hombres de la misma organización. Ash comenzó a reír sin parar, lo que extrañaba rotundamente a kellyn. Este no comprendía el motivo de su risa y le pregunto que era tan gracioso, ash le contesto que ese día él había retrocedido por miedo a Cintia y él, pero también, el miedo de que le diría su jefe si fracasaban. De un momento a otro, la risa se detuvo y ash le hizo unas cuantas preguntas a su nuevo hermano y mejor amigo.

-Ese tipo que era profesor de un instituto tan reconocido como lo es el instituto Durkheim -preguntaba ash con cierta intriga- ¿cómo es que entro a este lugar tan reconocido mundialmente?

-bueno ash -explicaba kellyn con cada detalle como una mujer explica su día a sus amigas- lo que sucedió fue que el profesor tenía ciertos contactos aquí en aghata y en específico, en ciudad Esmeralda. Por medio de esos terceros, él logro infiltrarse aquí en aghata

\- ¿y qué sucedió con el tal aliado de Zero? -pregunto ash más nervioso de lo habitual

-descuida ash -dijo kellyn con total tranquilidad- la policía ya se está encargando de los restos que dejo Zero

-está bien amigo mío -dijo ash mas calmado y sereno- si tu lo dices te creeré. ¡ah! Me voy a duchar

Luego de que ash se fue, kellyn se quedó, se cambio de ropa y se recostó un rato a descansar del largo día con la policía y el profesorcillo. Al rato ash salió de la ducha y vio a kellyn dormido, así que se fue a la recamara del lado para vestirse a gusto, salió de la habitación y se fue. Al día siguiente, ash estaba preparado para ir unto a su hermano a inscribirse en el instituto Durkheim para presentar su examen de admisión, el cual determinaría en que semestre académico quedaría, dependiendo del nivel de conocimiento que tuviera el chico de pueblo paleta. A la entrada los dos se separaron, kellyn se fue a hablar con algunos maestros mientras que ash se fue al aula donde le tocaría presentar el examen de admisión.

 **Continuara…**


	17. Capítulo 15: Una aparición inesperada

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Capitulo 15: Una aparición inesperada**

Ash estaba en el aula, esperando al tutor que le iba a realizar el examen. Ash estaban sentado, cuando de repente, entro un hombre alto, vestido elegantemente y bien organizado, se sentó y le dijo al chico que se acercara más para poder presentarse mejor. Ash se acercó, le dio la mano al profesor presentándose y este hizo lo mismo. Al terminar, ambos se separaron y ash volvió a su lugar, el maestro le dio a ash su hoja de prueba para que respondiera su examen. Daniel, así se llamaba su profesor, le dijo que contaba con una hora y media para contestar el examen. Al haber pasado una hora, Daniel se levanto y le dijo al aspirante que el tiempo había concluido, ash le dijo que estaba listo y le dio la hoja con sus respectivas respuestas listas, Daniel se fue a su escritorio a revisar el examen de admisión. Mientras que Daniel revisaba todo, ash lo observaba y no le gustaba lo que veía, Daniel se veía sorprendido de lo que observaba, cada ves mas se quedaba mas intranquilo con los resultados. En ese momento, kellyn entro al aula y vio a ash con un rostro nervioso, este le pregunto qué le sucedía y ash le dijo que mirara al profesor, no le gustaba nada su cara. Kellyn le dijo que no pasaba nada y esperara los resultados, le dijo a ash que mejor le contara como creía que le había ido, ash respondió que pensaba que le había ido mal, kellyn le dio un golpe y le dijo que no pensara así a lo que ash asintió.

-Señores, lamento interrumpirlos -hablo Daniel mirando muy seriamente a los dos chicos- ay ash, no se que decirte con respecto a tu prueba

\- ¿por qué maestro? -dijo ash con suma preocupación, entrando en un estado de nervios más grande- ¿me fue mal?

-no ash, al contrario -dijo el tutor muy feliz- te felicito ash, eres un nuevo estudiante de el instituto Durkheim y eres tan bueno como kellyn

\- ¿es en serio maestro? -dijo ash muy feliz- gracias profesor

-bien ash -dijo kellyn dándole la mano a su hermano- ¿vamos a celebrar?

-sí, pero ¿me puedes esperar un momento? -pregunto ash esperando una cosa de Daniel- profesor ¿en qué semestre quedare?

-Ah sí, espera -decía Daniel sacando unos papeles de su escritorio- bien, quedas en el mismo semestre en el que esta Kellyn Blake, en el tercer semestre

-excelente ash -dijo kellyn entusiasmado- quedamos parejos

-si hermano -dijo ash feliz por la noticia- ¿vamos?

-claro que si ash -afirmo kellyn saliendo del aula junto a su hermano- vamos a cenar algo

Ese mismo día, mas tarde. Kellyn estaba en su habitación y se ponía su ropa para dormir, estando listo, se disponía a dormir, pero en ese momento entró ash a dar las buenas noches a lo que kellyn respondió igual, así ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir. Siendo pasadas las tres de la madrugada, kellyn estaba dormido cuando de repente sonó el teléfono interrumpiendo el sueño del chico. Kellyn se despertó y contesto, pero nunca se imagino que la voz que iba a escuchar lo dejaría tan sorprendido. Era su padre quien lo estaba llamando, kellyn aún sin salir del estado de confusión pregunto quien era, aquella persona le dijo que era su padre, con esas palabras kellyn logro salir de ese estado y le pregunto por qué llamaba a estas horas, nelson le dijo que solo llamaba a felicitar a su hijo, kellyn no sabia de que se traba y le pregunto por qué lo felicitaba, nelson dio un pequeño suspiro y le dijo que si no se acordaba de su cumpleaños, kellyn se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente acordándose de ese día tan importante. "pero papá, por qué ahora vienes a llamar" dijo kellyn a su padre, pero que sucede, es que un padre no puede llamar a felicitar a su hijo.

-si papa -dijo kellyn arrepentido en el tono en el que había hablado- pero es que se me olvido por el festejo que tuve con ash

\- ¿estuvieron festejando algo importante? -pregunto nelson un tanto curioso- ¿Qué sucedió?

-papa, ash logro entrar al instituto. Además, entro en el tercer semestre -dijo kellyn en voz baja, pero a la vez emocionado

-enserio, genial -dijo nelson muy feliz- espero que de aquí en adelante le vaya bien

-si, eso espero yo también -dijo kellyn sentándose

-de todas formas, papá, gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños y del de ash -dijo kellyn feliz

-verdad que hoy también cumple ash -dijo nelson recordando al otro suceso

\- bien papá, tengo que colgar. Voy a felicitar a ash -dijo kellyn despidiéndose de su padre- adiós

-está bien campeón -dijo nelson dando la despedida- adiós hijo

Luego de esa charla padre e hijo, kellyn se fue directo a cuarto de ash, entró y lo despertó. Ash aún medio dormido, le pregunto a kellyn qué sucedía, este le respondió que había hablado con su padre. Ash se despertó y se sentó, preguntó que había dicho el señor blake. Kellyn un poco molesto con ash, le dijo que ahora, Nelson Blake ahora era su padre también. Ash cabizbajo le dijo a su hermano que tenía razón. Ash replanteo su pregunta y nuevamente le dijo a kellyn, qué había dicho su nuestro padre. Kellyn dijo que él le había recordado su cumpleaños, ash recordó eso y le dio un abrazo de felicitación a kellyn y este hizo lo mismo. Los dos habían acordado que en la tarde irían a almorzar con unos amigos al restaurante mas lujoso de la región, así ambos se fueron a dormir nuevamente. Al día siguiente, ash se levanto y se fue a duchar mientras que kellyn estaba aun dormido. Luego de un rato, ash salió de la ducha y se vistió, se fue a la habitación de kellyn para ver si ya estaba listo, pero vio que estaba dormido. En ese momento, ash comenzó a llamar a su hermano, pero este no se movía ni lo escuchaba, entonces ash bajo y volvió con una cubeta de agua. Kellyn se despertó al sentir una sensación helada y se sintió mojado.

\- ¿¡Que sucede!? -pregunto kellyn asustado y a la vez nervioso mirando debajo de su sabana- ¿Qué paso?

-descuida hermano -dijo ash tranquilizando al chico mojado- te tuve que mojar, no despertabas

-está bien ash -dijo kellyn más calmado- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿no íbamos a comer con nuestros amigos? -pregunto ash seguro

-si, claro -dijo kellyn levantándose- espérame aquí mientras me doy una ducha

-esta bien hermano -dijo ash yéndose de la habitación-te espero en el piso de abajo

-de acuerdo ash -decía kellyn entrando al baño

Después de media hora, ash estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala principal hasta que kellyn bajo, le dijo a su hermano que ya estaba listo para que se fueran. Así los dos chicos se fueron con sus amigos a comer algo y a pasar un buen día de descanso. Ash junto a kellyn y otros cuatro chicos, estaban en un centro comercial que estaba ubicado en el parque central de ciudad esmeralda. Los seis estaban esperando a que un mesero los atendiera, pero el restaurante estaba tan lleno que nadie los atendía así que ash tomo la palabra y les dijo que fueran a otra parte a comer, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron del recinto. Los seis estaban al frente de un restaurante llamado "The kyoru" que quedaba en una parte de ciudad platino, entraron y tomaron asiento, acto seguido, apareció un camarero para tomar la orden y los chicos pidieron. Uno de ellos tomo la palabra y dijo que ash y kellyn estaban de cumpleaños y el camarero dijo que se les daría la cena gratis. A la noche, ambos llegaron a la casa y kellyn se fue a su cuarto mientras que ash estaba en la sala. Pasados treinta minutos, kellyn bajo y no vio a ash, así que fue al baño y vio a este tirado en el suelo. Kellyn lo tomo de los brazos y lo llevo a su cuarto y lo acostó, salió y cerró la puerta.

-pobre, esta tan cansado que se quedo dormido en el baño -pensaba kellyn para sí mismo

Kellyn se fue a dormir también y así paso toda la noche. Al día siguiente, ash despertó y no sabia porque tenia un dolor en la cabeza muy fuerte. Kellyn estaba dormido, pero se despertó porque escucho a ash en el baño tosiendo. Fue y antes de abrir, ash salió algo mareado y cayo al suelo, kellyn lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su cuarto, ash se acostó y kellyn se sentó a su lado. Ash estaba con los ojos entreabiertos y kellyn le preguntó que le sucedía a lo que ash respondió que el día de ayer, un chris y él aceptaron una botella de "agua" al hombre que atendía la caja registradora, kellyn le preguntó que si tenia la botella y este, por pura coincidencia, dijo que sí. Kellyn vio el frasco y dijo que eso era licor, ash se sentó de sorpresa y dijo que había sido la primera y ultima vez que tomaba eso. Luego de eso, se volvió a quedar dormido mientras que kellyn se fue a preparar todo ya que, al siguiente día, ambos entrarían al instituto.

-esta bien kellyn -dijo ash suspirando listo para dormir- que pases buenas noches

-lo mismo digo ash -afirmo kellyn a su hermano- que duermas bien

A la mañana siguiente, ash despertó de buen animo y se fue a duchar. Kellyn despertó y fue al otro baño ya que el de la habitación estaba ocupado por ash. Al rato ambos salieron y fueron a vestirse a sus cuartos. Cuando salieron, bajaron a comer algo antes de irse al instituto, sobraba decir que ash estaba muy entusiasmado, pues esta sería su segunda vez que él estaría en una. Al llegar al recinto académico, en la entrada estaban sus nuevos amigos, Alice junto a Chris quien estaba cabizbajo. Kellyn y ash saludaron a sus compañeros, los demás respondieron y entraron, aunque tomaron caminos diferentes, a ash le había tocado en un aula diferente. Allí mientras recibía clase pensaba en como la estarían pasando los demás, el maestro al notar la distracción de ash, lo llamo y le pregunto por la ubicación de las regiones Kanto, Sinnoh y Hoeen. Ash se levanto y un poco nervioso respondió que kanto quedaba en el continente Raigandia junto a Hoeen y Sinnoh, el profesor lo felicito y le dejo sentar nuevamente, ash siguió pensativo hasta que termino la clase. Al salir, ash fue de inmediato a la plaza central de Durkheim donde estaban kellyn y los otros.

Los cuatro estaban sentados hablando de cómo les había ido en su primer día, ash fue el primero en hablar diciendo que le había ido muy bien, kellyn continuó con la conversación indicando que ya le habían dejado un taller super difícil. Tres horas mas tarde, todos salieron a sus casas a descansar. Ambos hermanos estaban de camino a casa cuando algo inesperado tomo de sorpresa a kellyn, ash le pregunto si la chica Alice era su novia, este se enrojeció como un tomate y le dijo que él y ella solo eran amigo y que mejor cambiaran de tema a lo que ash respondió que estaba bien, así que comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Oye kellyn ¿Te agrada estar conmigo? -preguntó ash con un tono de incertidumbre

\- ¿A que se debe esa pregunta ash? -kellyn confundido a la pregunta de ash, volvió a preguntar- ¿Te sucede algo?

-no…digo si -comentó ash mirando al cielo- ¿Qué crees que están haciendo mis viejos amigos?

-No lo sé -respondió kellyn posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo- dime ash ¿Los extrañas?

-No es eso kellyn -continuo ash mirando al cielo mientras hablaba- es que ellos son el único recuerdo que me queda de mamá

-Ya veo, pero no te martirices -kellyn miraba preocupado a su amigo -si quieres vamos a casa y los llamas

-No, aun no -respondió ash alterado- aun no estoy listo

-De acuerdo ash -comento kellyn continuando el amino a casa junto a ash

Al llegar a casa, kellyn tomo su teléfono para hablar con su amiga. Este le comento como le había ido en el día de hoy, pero ella lo dejo intrigado con una noticia que le dio a kellyn. Asuna le comento que había conocido a varios chicos y entre ellos estaba una mujer de su edad, con cabello rubio y ojos azules que preguntaba por ash, kellyn se extraño y le pregunto por el nombre de aquella chica a lo que asuna respondió "Serena". Este estaba mas que asustado, estaba mas confundido. Le dijo a asuna que luego la llamaría y corto la llamada. Ash estaba en la habitación leyendo cuando kellyn entro al cuarto nervioso, ash le pregunto que le sucedía y este le contesto que Serena y sus viejos amigos estaban en la región aghata. El chico de paleta se sobresalto y pregunto de donde había sacado la información, kellyn le dijo que asuna la había conocido hoy y que ella estaba preguntando por él. Ash se levanto de la cama y mas asustado que su amigo, comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación pensando como lo habían encontrado y en un momento de nervios grito como diablos lo habían encontrado. Kellyn le dijo que quizás solo estaban allí de paseo y serena solo estaba preguntando si el estaba por allí. Ash lo miro y le dijo que eso no era casualidad…al final, kellyn consiguió calmar a ash y este se sentó.

\- ¿Qué estarán buscando de mí? -pregunto ash nervioso

-no lo sé. Y no se puede decir nada hasta que nos encontremos con ellos -dijo kellyn algo intranquilo.

-tienes razón kellyn -dijo ash más calmado – vamos al parque un buen rato.

-está bien ash -así los dos salieron con rumbo al parque

En la zona verde, ash estaba con kellyn sentado en una banca hablando, en ese momento un chico se acerco y se quedo en frente de los dos. Ash miro al chico al rostro, se sorprendió al ver que ese joven era su viejo amigo Richie, este lo saludo y le preguntó por qué se había ido de la región. Ash le respondió que algo había ocurrido con sus amigos, richie le dijo que ya sabía sobre aquel incidente, pero quería que el volviera ya que pueblo paleta lo necesitaba. Ash confundido le pregunto por que su pueblo natal lo requería allí. Este le dijo que el pueblo había sido invadido por una gente muy rara que buscaba algo relacionado con él y con Arceus, kellyn estaba pensando, pero fue interrumpido cuando richie se acerco y lo saludo. Este se levantó y le devolvió el saludo y dijo que era mejor que volvieran a casa para ver que se podía hacer.

 **Continuara…**


	18. Capítulo 16: ¿Todo termino?

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Capítulo 16: ¿Todo termino?**

Kellyn estaba junto a richie y su amigo ash. Habían llegado a la casa y antes de entrar, kellyn les dijo a los dos que iba a ser lo más discreto posible con este tema tan delicado, pero también le advirtió a richie que si era una trampa para hacer sufrir a ash pagaría las consecuencias. Los tres estando ya adentro, kellyn fue a su habitación a empacar algunas cosas para el viaje mientras que richie se fue con ash a la habitación de este para empacar también. Mientras ash estaba tomando las cosas que necesitaba y las metía en la mochila, richie lo observaba algo raro lo que no pasó desapercibido por ash, este se detuvo un momento y le pregunto a su amigo que le sucedía, este despertó bruscamente agitando su cabeza como si estuviera en una hipnosis o en un sueño, richie le dijo que no le pasaba nada, solo que recordaba los sucesos que pasaban en pueblo paleta. Ash le dijo que por eso había que darse prisa para ir a pablo paleta lo más rápido posible a lo que richie afirmo con un sí. Ash seguía en lo suyo acompañado de su viejo amigo richie, pero en la habitación de en frente kellyn estaba terminando de guardar algunos objetos en su mochila, pero también estaba pensativo con ciertos temas como lo eran el ataque de pueblo paleta y la aparición de richie sabiendo que nadie estaba informado de la ubicación de ash.

Al haber terminado, kellyn salió de la habitación y fue al primer piso donde esperaría a ash y a su inesperado invitado. Aprovechando que estaba solo tomo el teléfono e hizo una llamada, "Hola señor hockzon, habla kenny blake el hijo de su colega Nelson Blake. Le hablo para pedirle que vigile a ciertas personas que le hicieron daño a un amigo mío". Al cortar la llamada, bajaron los dos chicos hablando cuando ash le pregunto a su amigo con quién hablaba a lo que kellyn respondió que solo tenía una conversación con su padre. Así los tres se fueron directo a la región kanto. Mientras iban en el vuelo directo a paleta, kellyn solo recordaba aquellas noticias que volaron como un pidgey mensajero, esas mismas del ataque de pueblo paleta pero aún no entendía la visita del chico de ojos verdes en Aghata.

 **Flash Back:**

Era un día normal en casa de los Ketchum en pueblo Paleta, el profesor oak revisaba algunos correos de algunos investigadores que acudían a él para resolver algunas dudas. Mientras este revisaba su correspondencia sonó la puerta y tracey fue a abrir notando que eran los antiguos amigos de ash. Este los invito a pasar y richie junto a max fueron de inmediato donde el profesor para ver que hacía y Richie quería averiguar algo acerca de ash. Después de una larga charla a solas entre Richie y Oak, este le respondió todo al amigo de Ash. Disponiéndose a irse comenzó todo en ese momento, todos salieron a ver que sucedía y vieron a varios hombres con trajes rojos como los del equipo magma, pero no era el equipo magma. Este grupo era mucho más extremista que el grupo magma. Richie salió de inmediato a ver si podía hacer algo contra aquellos hombres que quitaban la vida a los pueblerinos de paleta junto a los pokémon, pero lamentablemente ni Richie ni los demás pudieron hacer algo, solamente Richie fue quién pudo escapar de allí. Dispuesto a salvar el pueblo de su mejor amigo desaparecido, decidió ir en su búsqueda. El punto a favor era que tenía pistas sobre su paradero y allí se fue. Mientras iba en su vuelo a Aghata, este comenzó a hablar con un hombre que iba a su lado.

-Y dime jovencito ¿Por qué quieres salvar ese pueblo que está bajo ataque? -pregunto el hombre de cabello negro

-Porque ese sitio es especial -explicaba richie con gran entusiasmo- de ese lugar es un amigo mío

-Ya veo -dijo el hombre con algo de sospechas- primero que todo ¿Tienes idea de cómo detener el ataque?

-Aún no, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo -decía richie mientras pensaba- vera, allí murió extrañamente la madre de mi amigo

-y dime ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? -pregunto curioso aquel hombre

-Su nombre es Ash Ketchum señor -dijo richie mirando de reojo al tipo- y yo soy Richie

-Ah, ¡Ash Ketchum! -dijo el tipo exaltado- es aquel chico que mostraron en noticias que es el campeón de Kanto que su madre murió extrañamente

-Ese mismo -dijo richie- pero ¿Quién es usted señor?

-Chico, mi nombre es Hockzon Towey jovencito y soy agente secreto -decía Towey en voz baja- y hace unos días hable con Ketchum

-No puede ser -dijo richie sin habla- ¿Es enserio?

-Así es y ahora voy a Aghata a ver si lo logro interceptar al chico y también a Kellyn Blake, campeón de Aghata-dijo Towey

-Espere ¿El también? -pregunto Richie más impactado

-Así es -afirmo Towey- ¿Lo conoces?

-No. Cuando estaba con ash, él hablaba mucho de Kellyn -decía richie pensativo

-Está bien jovencito -dijo Towey acomodándose en su asiento- lo mejor será que nos preparemos para lo que va a suceder

-Si señor Towey -dijo Richie quedándose dormido

Al aterrizar el avión, ambos bajaron y se despidieron pues tomarían caminos diferentes, Richie iba hacía el sur mientras que Towey iba hacía el norte. Mientras que Richie seguía el camino hacía pueblo Luminight, este miraba el bosque de Zafiro viendo amuchas especies nuevas de pokémon para él. En el momento que llego a la puerta de Luminight, se alegró porque vio a su amigo sentado en el parque junto a ese misterioso chico. Sin pensarlo fue allá donde estaba su amigo y saludándolos se acercó, Kellyn lo miraba de reojo y le pregunto quién era, pero en ese momento o recordó y lo saludo por su nombre haciendo ash lo mismo. Después de hablar mucho ahí mismo en el parque, se fueron hacia la casa de Kellyn para ir a Kanto…

 **Fin Flash Back**

Los tres chicos llegaron a salvo al aeropuerto de Carmín para ir directo a paleta, pero antes entraron a un centro pokémon a recargar energías para la "lucha". Mientras los tres estaban en el centro pokémon, Richie dormía un rato y kellyn con ash miraban la televisión a ver si pasaban las noticias de la masacre de pueblo paleta, y si, efectivamente pasaron un reporte que decía que había rehenes de por medio en esa monstruosa guerra. El grupo se hacía llamar los Stranger, un grupo que se dedicaba a "limpiar" el mundo de los pokémon ya que, según los Stranger, los pokémon eran los culpables de todas las desgracias que ocurrían. Ash y su amigo estaban más que furiosos así que decidieron irse en medio de la noche sin avisarle a nadie, pero durante el camino se encontraron con el agente Towey y este les pregunto a donde iban y estos le dijeron lo que tenían planeado hacer. Después de una larga charla, Towey les dijo que él los acompañaría para detener esto de una buena vez.

Estando en la colina que muestra todo el pueblo, los tres lograron divisar a los hombres de rojo y kellyn usando unos lentes especiales, a través de visión de calor puedo ver a todos los rehenes dentro de una casa y los antiguos amigos de ash también estaban dentro del grupo de los rehenes, luego de ver el terreno todos se lanzaron a la acción. Ash fue al lugar donde estaban los lideres del grupo y allí los enfrentó mientras que kellyn se fue junto a richie para liberar a misty y los demás. Al estar todos a salvo kenny se fue de inmediato al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo, al llegar al lugar vio a dos de los capitanes sentados en el suelo y amarrados, ash estaba en la mesa mirando algunos papeles que decía el próximo plan de este grupo. Kellyn se acercó y le dijo que ahora que el pueblo estaba a salvo era hora de ir por esos canallas, pero antes de salir de la tienda donde estaban los malos, uno de los capitanes los detuvo y le reveló a ash que el grupo Square era el responsable de la muerte de su madre. En ese momento ash su puso furioso y fue a golpear al tipo, pero kellyn lo detuvo y le dijo que se tranquilizara.

Después de un rato ash consiguió calmarse y estaba afuera junto a kellyn y sus amigos. Este le pidió perdón a sus amigos por creer que había sido ellos lo del accidente de la señora Ketchum, nadie le protesto nada y le dijeron que no se preocupara por eso, max le dijo que lo importante ahora era detener al equipo Square, kellyn confirmo lo dicho por el niño y se fue junto a ash y richie mientras los demás limpiaban el pueblo. En mitad del camino ash comenzó a comportarse de una manera extraña, kellyn le pregunto que le sucedía y este respondió que no sabía pero que había sido extraño. De repente sin nadie esperarlo le llego un mensaje a kellyn de sus padres informando que el grupo ya había sido neutralizado por fuerzas especiales de la región de aghata, Ash ni Richie podían creer lo que decía la carta y miraron a kellyn. Este les comento que cuando comenzaron el ataque el equipo Square, él le había escrito a su padre solicitando ayuda ya que kellyn contaba con seguridad privada, además de que este grupo era una amenaza para la seguridad nacional.

Richie volvió con los demás mientras que Ash y Kellyn regresaron a aghata para preparar todo. Antes de irse a pueblo paleta, Richie le pregunto a Ash que era lo que tenía que preparar y Ash le respondió que tenía que prepararse para su regreso a su casa en pueblo paleta, pero que era extraño lo del equipo Square. "Varias unidades de fuerzas especiales invadieron la zona donde estaba el equipo Square y allí tomando a todos de sorpresa, uno a uno de los miembros de esta organización los fue arrestando y siendo llevados a prisión" eso fue lo que dijo Kellyn, recordaba ash. Richie estando en el pueblo de su amigo y habiendo limpiado todo el lugar con ayuda de todos los pueblerinos, todos prepararon el regreso de Ash Ketchum a su casa. En otro lugar, la región Aghata, Ash estaba en su habitación preparando las maletas para regresar a su casa. Al terminar escucho un lamento que provenía de la cocina, bajo con maletas listas y vio a su amigo sollozando y mirando al gran jardín, Ash se acercó a su amigo y le pregunto que le sucedía.

-oye Kellyn ¿Te sucede algo? -preguntó ash sin tener respuesta alguna

-Kellyn te pregunte al… -decía ash hasta que fue interrumpido por Kellyn

\- ¿Qué hare ahora que me quedo solo de nuevo? -se preguntaba Kellyn a si mismo

\- ¿Qué dices Kellyn? -pregunto ash algo triste- tengo que regresar a mi casa. Además, tu me puedes visitar cuando quieras y yo haré lo mismo

-Sabes ash -decía Kellyn mientras que secaba su rostro- desde que tengo seis años he estado solo porque mis padres se mantienen en viajes de negocios todo el tiempo y yo me mantengo solo, pero cuando tu llegaste esa soledad desapareció porque tu me entendías y siempre me acompañabas. Pero tienes razón amigo

-Kellyn, gracias por comprenderme -decía mientras salía por la puesta de la casa

-Solo otra vez en esta gran casa -dijo kellyn con un tono triste- ¿Por qué no tuve un hermano?

-Joven Blake, le contare la verdad -dijo Hockzon sorprendiendo a Kellyn

-Señor Hockzon ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -pregunto Kellyn asustado

-Tranquilo chico -dijo el agente mientras se sentaba en la sala- veras, cuando tu naciste tu madre esperaba otro hijo, pero algo sucedió en uno de sus viajes. Ella iba con tu padre para un antiguo castillo donde se rodaría una película y la actriz principal era tu madre, pero una noche Marion iba bajando las escaleras durante una escena de rodaje y sin saber rodo por las escaleras y la llevaron al hospital de inmediato. Estando allí, un doctor se acerco a Nelson y a tu madre y les dijo que habían perdido al bebe

-Kellyn estaba destrozado y comenzó a llorar en silencio -por qué me cuenta esto señor Hockzon

-Porque tu desaparecerás -dijo el agente con una sonrisa en el rostro

En ese momento Kellyn miro atrás y quedo inconsciente.

 **Continuara…**


	19. Capítulo 17:Un sueño y el inicio de otro

**Descarto que todos los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y The Pokémon Compañy; solo algunos personajes son creados por mí y únicamente por mí.**

 **Caminante sin camino**

 **Capítulo 17: Un sueño y el comienzo de uno nuevo**

Ash se levantó gritando, cuando reaccionó vio que estaba en su casa nuevamente. Estando levantado mirando a su pueblo por el balcón y al terminar entró yendo directamente a la cocina para comer algo. Cuando piso la cocina se llevó un buen susto al ver a su madre cocinando, ella lo miro dulcemente pero su mirada cambio a estar confusa cuando vio a su hijo tirado en el suelo de rodillas llorando, Delia se acercó enseguida y lo levanto sentándolo en la mesa. Pasado un rato y ash estando más tranquilo con un vaso de aromática para calmarse, Delia le pregunto a su hijo por qué había reaccionado de esa forma cuando la vio, este la miro, la abrazo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente dejando a Delia aún más confusa y mientras ash estaba en la mesa intentando comprender todo, Delia fue al teléfono y llamo al profesor oak y le comento lo sucedido, este le dijo a su amiga que ya mismo iba a su casa a lo que Delia afirmo con un si nervioso.

Delia estaba consolando a su intranquilo hijo cuando sonó la puerta, Delia se levantó de la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta y era el profesor oak junto a Gary, ambos entraron y fueron a la cocina a ver cómo estaba ash, pero cuando el chico vio a oak y a Gary les grito "par de traidores, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Largo de mi casa", ahora si Delia estaba muy asustada. Oak le dijo a su estudiante que se tranquilizara pues no sabían de que estaba hablando, ash se sentó super confundido y grito que no sabía lo que sucedía, Delia le pregunto si había tenido un mal sueño y este le pregunto por qué estaba viva, esto termino de asustar más a Delia que lo bofeteo intentando que este despertara. Ash aún más confundido le preguntó a su madre que pasaba, Delia le contesto con la misma pregunta a lo que Oak dijo que sería mejor que todo se conversara en la sala donde estarían más cómodos, todos contestaron que sí.

Estando todos sentados y cómodos en la sala, ash comenzó a contar su historia empezando por la parte en que sus amigos lo traicionaron y abandonaron por falsas pruebas y como fue la trágica y misteriosa muerte de su madre, el viaje que comenzó con amigos que había hecho durante sus viajes y como ellos le ayudaron a resolver algunas incógnitas que él tenía. Delia y los otros solo escuchaban asombrados hasta que Ash llegó a la parte donde metió a kellyn, Delia se entristeció al escuchar ese nombre al igual que el profesor oak, Gary solo estaba confuso por las raras miradas de La señora Ketchum y su abuelo, ash continuó con su relato hasta que llego a la parte donde relataba el ataque a pueblo paleta. Oak solo miraba a ash y cuando este término miro a su madre quien estaba a punto de llorar, Gary le dijo a ash que eso había sido un sueño, pero Delia le dijo a ash que estaba de acuerdo con Gary, pero con el asunto de Kellyn le dijo que ella lo había ocultado todo este tiempo y era hora de contar la verdad. Marion Blake era una gran amiga de ella, Marion había tenido un hijo hace doce años y por casualidad ese niño había nacido el mismo día en que ash nació, pero el tiempo jugo en contra de Marion y su esposo Nelson, cuando el chico Blake tenía nueve años, una tarde el niño regresaba de la escuela y lo que sucedió fue horrible. Esa misma tarde un carro de criminales que estaba siendo perseguido por la policía se meto por una calle, la misma por donde estaba pasando el niño Kellyn, el auto había chocado con el niño causando su muerte.

Ash estaba tan sorprendido por esa historia como lo estaban Oak y Gary, ash decía que él había soñado con el mismo chico que decía Delia, la mujer impresionada dijo que era imposible ya que él nunca había conocido a Kellyn, Ash pregunto dónde se encontraba Kellyn Blake enterrado, Delia le dijo que estaba en el cementerio monumental de ciudad Esmeralda en la región de Aghata, Ash se levantó y se disculpó con todos por el gran alboroto ocasionado y diciendo que se iba a vestir para irse a un nuevo viaje, se fue a su habitación a prepararse, pero antes de subir, él le pregunto a su madre que había sido de los padres de Kellyn a lo que Delia respondió que Marion y Nelson estaban progresando en sus labores como profesionales y todavía estaban en la lucha por superar la muerte de su único hijo. Luego de escuchar esto Ash subió silenciosamente. Luego de un rato cuando el profesor Oak y Gary se habían ido, Ash bajo con su mochila y junto a su amigo pikachu que también estaba preocupado por su amigo en la mañana, estaban en la sala despidiéndose de Delia. Al salir ash, delia llamo a pikachu y le pidió que cuidara mucho de ash a lo que el pokémon le dio el sí con un pika. Ash estando muy lejos ya, Delia imaginaba a donde iba ash y eso la preocupaba un poco.

Durante el vuelo hacía la región aghata ash algo triste solo miraba por la ventanilla recordando todo lo que vivió con su mejor amigo Kellyn, él no quería aceptar que su amigo estuviese sin vida y en un cementerio, Ash no lo aceptaba hasta que visitara el lugar. Al aterrizar en el aeropuerto de aghata fue de inmediato a la casa donde había estado con su amigo. Al llegar entro y paso los grandes jardines y estaban tal y como los recordaba. Al llegar a la puerta tocó el timbre y abrió el mayordomo del hogar, antes de que el hombre preguntara que necesitaba, ash le dijo con alegría "Jarvis". El hombre sorprendido le pregunto asombrado como sabía su nombre a lo que Ash dijo que había sido un sueño, pero que necesitaba hablar con los señores Blake, Jarvis le dijo que sus señores ya mismo iban de salida a unos viajes de negocios a lo que ash dijo que los esperaría sentado, Jarvis solo le dijo que entrara a la sala y que los esperara ahí mientras que él informaba a sus amos, ash acepto.

-disculpe señor Blake -dijo Jarvis entrando a la cocina donde estaban Nelson y Marión

\- ¿Qué deseas Jarvis? -pregunto tranquilamente Marion

-Un chico está en la sala esperándolos -dijo Jarvis algo asustado- dice que es urgente que él hable con ustedes dos

-Él chico te dijo quién era -pregunto Nelson asustándose

-No señor -dijo Jarvis

-Ve donde él y dile que ya mismo iremos allá -respondió Marion

-Si señora Blake -dijo Jarvis retirándose de la cocina

El mayordomo volvió con Ash expresando lo que sus señores habían dicho, ash solo dijo que estaba bien y se quedó sentado hasta que la pareja llegaba a la sala. Cuando Marion vio a Ash solo se cubrió la boca y soltando algunas lágrimas dijo que era el hijo de Delia, este se levantó y les explico lo sucedido, que había soñado con Kellyn. Al terminar de explicar Marion dijo en voz baja que Ash había soñado que su pequeño Kellyn tenía doce años, Nelson se levantó y miro por la ventana diciendo que donde su hijo estuviese vivo tendría esa edad, Ash le pregunto a los dos que decía ir a la tumba de Kellyn, Nelson dijo que él y su esposa lo acompañarían a visitar la tumba de Kellyn así los tres salieron con rumbo al cementerio, Durante el recorrido Ash preguntaba que había sucedido el día en que Kellyn falleció, Delia con tristeza comenzó a narrar el día en que la tristeza los invadió.

-Sucedió un viernes por la tarde. Esa misma mañana kellyn se había levantado para ir a la escuela -decía Nelson con nostalgia- se había desayunado unos huevos revueltos, se despidió de nosotros y se fue.

-Esa tarde antes de irnos al trabajo recibimos una llamada del hospital informándonos que teníamos que estar allí inmediatamente -decía Marion recordando aquel día-pensamos que era alguna cita olvidad que se nos había pasado así que fuimos al hospital

-Al estar en el lugar, en la sala de espera se nos acercó un médico y con un tono triste nos dijo que era Kellyn quien había sido atropellado mientras cruzaba la calle -dijo Marion con la mano en el corazón- Le preguntamos si podíamos ver como estaba nuestro hijo, pero él respondió que lo lamentaba mucho, pero cuando habían llegado con el chico este ya había perdido la vida.

-Solo recuerdo que mi esposa estaba destrozada ese día y yo solo la consolaba mientras yo lloraba -dijo Nelson suspirando profundamente- oh mira ash, ya llegamos al cementerio

-Muchas gracias por la historia y lamento mucho haber hecho que recordaran ese dolor -dijo ash mientras entraba, pero cuando miro atrás vio que los adultos no entraban- ¿No me acompañan?

-Lo siento mucho ash -dijo Nelson con una mirada tierna- pero no somos capaces de ver la tumba de nuestro hijo

-Está bien señores Blake, lo entiendo -dijo ash mientras seguía su camino- muchas gracias por traerme

-De acuerdo chico -dijo Marion despidiéndose- acércate a la recepción para que te digan cual es la tumba

-esta bien -dijo ash seguro

Ash llego a la sala de recepción que estaba llena de gente, él se acerco al recepcionista y le pregunto por la tumba de Kellyn Blake y aquel hombre le dijo que era la bóveda 1-320, Ash agradeció y se adentró en el camposanto. Mientras más se adentraba se veía gente llorando pegadas a las lapidas o a personas visitando a sus seres queridos o se veían algunos entierros, pero al fin había llegado al lugar y ahora solo tocaba buscar el numero que le habían dado. Ash iba de cuadro en cuadro buscando el cuadro de mármol con el número escrito y por fin lo había encontrado, allí estaba el epitafio que decía kellyn Blake. Ash no se lo podía creer y cayo de rodillas diciéndose a si mismo que no podía ser cierto si él lo había visto con vida, además de que había vivido muchas cosas con él. Por atrás una voz decía que esa era la dura realidad, ash miro atrás y vio a una mujer con el pelo color marrón y con unos ojos verdes. Ash le pregunto quién era a lo que ella respondió que se llamaba Lucero Blake y era la tía del difunto chico que allí reposaba.

Ash que lloraba decía que él había visto vivo a aquel chico que había cambiado el rumbo de su vida, la mujer mirando al cielo decía que los espíritus de los más allegados a uno, aunque no se conocieran, se nos presentaban para ayudarnos a componer nuestra vida. Ash se levanto y tocando la lápida le dio las gracias a kellyn por toda su ayuda y despidiéndose de su mejor amigo y de la mujer, tomo sus cosas y se fue del lugar dispuesto a realizar su sueño y el sueño de su amigo de convertirse en los mejores maestros pokémon de la historia, pikachu con un tono alegre le dio a entender a su entrenador que había que hacer ese sueño realidad por él y por la memoria de su amigo, Ash asintió y ambos salieron con rumbo a comenzar un nuevo viaje por la región de aghata.

 **Fin.**

 **Nota:** Este capítulo fue dedicado en especial a un buen amigo que ya no está con nosotros, pero que fue de los que más aporto a esta historia, En memoria de Christopher Hernández


End file.
